La pasión tiene memoria
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: Un accidente deja a Candy sin memoria. Al no recordar ni su nombre y sin tener a dónde ir, decide aceptar la ayuda que le ofrece el apuesto doctor que la atiende. La atracción entre los dos no tarda en surgir, pero... ¿Podrá Terry vencer al fantasma de ese amor sin rostro que vive en el recuerdo de Candy?
1. Destino accidental

**Disclaimer: **

Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi. La historia que leerán a continuación es de mi total autoría, así como algunos personajes que formarán parte de la historia.

**Aviso:**

Este fic contendrá a lo largo de su contenido, escenas y lenguaje de carácter sexual explícito, pero no ofensivo ni vulgar. Si eres sensible a ese tema, siéntete en plena libertad de abandonar la historia. Si no hay inconveniente, te deseo una muy feliz lectura.

**Mis fics anteriores:**

**-**El rebelde y la dama del establo

**-**Amor de verano

**-**Tu mayor tentación

**-**Entre el amor y el odio

*****Sólo hago Terryfics

(Los cuatro están 100% terminados)

**La pasión tiene memoria**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 1 Destino accidental**

* * *

-¡Uf! Vine lo más pronto que pude. Lamento la impuntualidad. Estaba hablando con la madre de un alumno que me acaparó a última hora, pero...

-Tranquila, amor. Lo importante es que estás aquí. Las cosas buenas siempre tardan en llegar.- Le contestó él besando a su hermosa y rubia novia que se lanzó a sus brazos como un torbellino. Una mesera los dirigió hasta su mesa en el sencillo pero elegante restaurtant.

-¿Y cómo, te fue amor?- Preguntó ella mientras ordenaba una piña colada a la mesera.

-Lo de siempre, puede decirse que tuve un buen día. Pero hoy no quiero que hablemos de nada que no sea nosotros, ¿está bien?

-¡Entendido!- Le dijo ella sonriente y haciendo el gesto militar que le sacó una sonrisa también a él.

Se quedó contemplándola, se había vuelto adicto a su alegría. Se quedó prendido de ella desde que la conociera un año atrás en la estación del tren. Fue algo accidental, ella en su andar despitado y apurado se lo llevó enredado haciendo que él dejara caer todo lo que tenía en las manos. Le dedicó una mirada dura hasta que la vio cara a cara y se perdió en esos ojazos verdes relampagueantes custodiados por unas largas y espesas pestañas que lo miraban llenos de vergüenza y cierto temor. Se fijó mucho más, su naricita pequeña y salteada de pecas, sus mejillas sonrosadas y la forma perfectamente delineada de su rostro adornado por unos pómulos que cualquier modelo mataría por tener y esos labios tan rojos, carnosos, cien por ciento besables, pensó él.

-¿Ya sabes lo que vas a pedir, preciosa?- Ella se echó un rebelde mechón de su rubia y ondulada cabellera detrás de la oreja y se mordió el labio indecisa.

-Es que todo se ve tan delicioso...

-Si quieres pedimos un aperitivo en lo que te decides.- Él siempre tan paciente y comprensivo, ella lo adoraba. Después de haber besado varios sapos, finalmente dio con el príncipe. (Eso creyó).

-¿Y ésto sólo es el aperitivo? - Preguntó ella asombrada al ver el variado surtido de pequeñas delicias.

-No te hagas, Candice, sé bien que eres una glotona.

-Voy a cobrarte esa.- Le respondió mientras elegía un palito de mozzarella y lo hundía en el pequeño contenedor de salsa marinara.

Entre los dos se samparon todo lo que traía el aperitivo y luego de ordenar nuevamente las bebidas llegó el platillo de cada uno acompañado de una botella de vino muy fino y dos copas.

-¡Wow! ¿Qué celebramos?- Le preguntó ella con una sonrisa pícara. Ya tenía veinticinco años, pero su escencia siempre se conservaba encantadora, un deje de picardía mezclado con peligrosa inocencia.

-La vida, nosotros, nuestra unión. El que estés aquí conmigo, ahora, en este lugar.- Le guiñó un ojo y le extendió la copa llena de vino hasta la mitad.

-¡Salud!- Exclamaron al unísono chocando levemente sus copas y muriendo de la risa. Todo durante ese año había sido alegría, como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida, lo cierto era que ninguno podía vivir sin el otro, eran almas gemelas, esa frase los encerraba a ambos, al menos eso pensaba ella.

-Esto está riquísimo. Siempre he dicho que tienes un gusto excelente.- Le expresó mientras se comía el último bocado de su langosta en salsa.

-Eso lo comprobé cuando me enamoré de ti.- Ahí se sonrojó todita y él la adoró un poco más. Sirvió otra ración del delicioso vino y ella recibió su copa con un gran ánimo.

-Espero que no estés intentando emborracharme.

-Por supuesto que no. Hoy más que nunca te necesito sobria.- Esas palabras la desconcertaron y la sonrojaron al ver el brillo malicioso en sus pupilas y para evitar su mirada, se concentró en la copa hasta vaciar casi la mitad de un solo trago.

-A estas alturas aún te sonrojas, Candy.

-Bueno... mientras te empeñes en mirarme así y en insinuar... lo que... viene después...- Comenzó a soltar a borbotones, nerviosa.

-¿Está haciéndome una propuesta indecente, señorita White?

-No... es decir... bueno, yo pensé que tú...- Él se quedó callado, disfrutando de verla en aprietos y su rubor que ya era casi escarlata.

-¿Lista para el postre?- Finalmente él le extendió una mano amiga para sacarla del apuro.

-Sí. Tenía pensado ordenar un...

-¿_Cheessecake_?- Se adelantó él y ella sonrió, siempre ordenaba el mismo postre aún cuando miraba el menú por un buen rato, era como un ritual y él ya se había acostumbrado. Cuando la mesera se acercó para retirar los platos orderon el postre de Candy y un flan de coco para él.

-Es divino, esto tuvo que hacerlo un dios.- Expresó ella sintiéndo un éxtasis entre cada bocado, él no perdía ningún detalle.

-Me alegro que te guste.- Sus ojos la miraban impacientes, como si esperara algo que no llegaba y ella disfrutaba de su postre ajena a los nervios que se comenzaban apoderar de él.

-Me encant...- Su frase se quedó a medias porque de pronto unos hombres vestidos de smokin y con violines se acercaron a su mesa con una romántica y soñadora melodía. Ella estaba emocionada y a la vez avergonzada al recibir tanta atención, pues todos los ojos de los que estaban ahí de pronto se centraron en ella.

-Todo esto es un detalle tan... no tengo palabras... ni siquiera sé qué debo decirte... yo imaginé tantas veces algo como esto y ahora simplemente no sé cómo reaccionar...- Era típico de ella ponerse a parlotear cuando estaba nerviosa o emocionada y en ese momento sentía ambas cosas.

-Yo sería feliz si sólo me dijeras que sí...

Sacó una cajita y en cuestión de segundos un despampanante anillo de diamantes la estaba cegando y dejándola boquiabierta, pero incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

-¡Que sí! ¡Dígale que sí!- Gritaban los de las otras mesas incluyendo los empleados que estaban eufóricos. Las propuestas de matrimonio siempre eran tan emotivas.

-Claro que sí. ¡Sí!- Expresó a viva voz con los ojitos aguados y en medio de un fuerte aplauso por parde todas las almas que se encontraban ahí.

Luego de un gran beso a petición popular y una copa más de vino se dirigían a la salida.

-Voy a buscar mi carro.

-Te acompaño.- Se ofreció él galante.

-No es necesario, está ahí al cruzar.- Iba a insistir en acompañarla, pero un conocido se le acercó y Candy aprovechó la interrupción para cruzar e ir por su carro. Iba flotando, realmente feliz, entre nubes y algodón, pensó que el mundo le pertenecía, el mundo y la calle y no vio cuando...

-¡Noooo!

Cinco días después...

-¿Dónde estoy? ¡Ay!- Se quejó al moverse bruscamente en un intento de sentarse y sentir que le dolía cada hueso de su cuerpo.

-Estás en el hospital, tuviste un accidente...

-Ella a pesar de sentirse perdida sólo podía concentrarse en los ojos azúles y enigmáticos de su emisor.

-¿Un accidente...? Pero...

-No haga esfuerzos... su pierna está enyesada y puede desprender el suero...

-Lo que quiero que me diga es por qué estoy aquí.- Le espetó sin ninguna amabilidad y el doctor respiró profundo, estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con la prepotencia de los pacientes.

-¿No recuerda nada?

-¡No! Sólo sé que estoy en este maldito cuarto y que me duele todo...

-¡Cálmese! ¿Puede decirme su nombre?- Ella lo miró con ojos enormes, un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderó de ella.

-Yo... no lo sé... ¡No lo sé! ¡No sé cómo me llamo!

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola una vez más!**

**Como ven, no descanso, ya estoy aquí con otra historia que espero que sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias por el apoyo de las anteriores, aún les debo el epílogo de "Entre el amor y el odio" pero ya mañana estará disponible.**

**Bueno, ya me dejarán saber con sus reviews si este nuevo proyecto se gana su interés.**

**Su amiga,**

**Wendy Grandchester**


	2. Sola y desamparada

**La pasión tiene memoria**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 2 Sola y desamparada**

* * *

Candy se alteró tanto que tuvieron que cedarla. Horas después había despertado más tranquila e incluso probó la comida del hospital y dejó que la enfermera la ayudara con su aseo personal.

Tenía una pierna enyesada, por lo tanto no podía moverse a sus anchas por el cuarto, al menos el dolor de cabeza había cedido bastante. Se inclinó en la cama y trató de pensar, de recordar, pero su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, su último recuerdo era ese en que despertaba en el hospital.

Y aunque ni para sí misma lo admitiera, también recordó los ojos azules de ese doctor que le hablaba con frialdad, pero tranquilamente, sin alterarse a pesar de la perreta que había formado. Pero... ¿por qué pensaba en él? Se reprendió.

-_Lo que debes estar pensando es en quién eres y por qué estás aquí y sobre todo... qué diablos piensas hacer señora sin memoria_.- Se dijo y hasta a ella misma le sonó cruel, unas lágrimas amargas bajaron por sus mejillas.

-Buenas tardes.- El doctor llegó así sin aviso. Ella se incorporó como un resorte y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos, pero tarde, él ya las había notado.

-No tienen nada de buenas.- Respondió y al mismo instante se arrepintió de su brusquedad, pero no se disculpó.

-Yo pienso que sí son buenas. Has despertado. Estás viva. Viviste para contarlo...

-Claro, eso es fantástico, maravilloso. ¡No sé ni cómo me llamo! Nadie ha venido por mí en cinco días. ¿Debo celebrar?- Volvió alterarse, pero él no la interrumpió, dejó que se desahogara. Con una paciencia y comprensión envidiable.

-Sé que no debe ser fácil, señorita. Entiendo, siente que ha despertado a una pesadilla. Se siente vulnerable y abandonada, pero...

-¿También es psicólogo?- Le espetó con ironía y él calló su filósofo discurso y decidió ir a lo suyo.

-Disculpe. Usted fue atropellada por un auto mientras cruzaba, eso digeron los testigos y los que llamaron a la ambulancia que la trajo aquí. Su pierna izquierda sufrió una fractura, pero no es muy grave, en unas semanas luego del yeso volverá a la normalidad. Tal vez unas cuantas terapias sean necesarias. Su cabeza sufrió un fuerte impacto, lo que ocacionó la amnesia que tiene mucha probalidad de ser temporal y esos frecuentes dolores de cabeza...

Candy escuchaba todo casi sin poder reaccionar. Le afectaba no recordar nada de lo que ese doctor decía y sobre todo, que él supiera más de ella que ella misma.

-¿Cuándo podré irme?- A él le chocó esa pregunta. Esperaba que preguntara sobre qué debía hacer para mejorarse, cuánto tiempo estaría sin memoria... pero al parecer, la rubia sólo pensaba en escapar de ahí.

-Eso aún no lo decido. Necesita unos días más en observación. Tenemos que hacer otros estudios, sacar varias placas... todo lo que yo crea necesario y entonces podremos hablar sobre cuándo podrá abandonar el hospital.

Candy notó que aunque calmado, había bastante autoridad en sus palabras, como un reto a que se fuera o a que intentara no seguir sus recomendaciones, cierto deje dominante. Su semblante se enfureció cuando comprendió que estaba en sus manos. Que si se iba o no era decisión de él.

-¡Es que usted no entiende! No puedo seguir aquí, sin saber quién soy... ni a dónde iré... tal vez alguien esté esperando por mí... tal vez estoy casada... o tengo hijos...

-Tranquilízece. Tenemos su bolso y pudimos identificarla por su licencia de conducir. Usted se llama Candice White. Tiene veinticinco años y es maestra de escuela primaria.- Dijo él con la debida seriedad y muy despacio, dándole tiempo a que ella procesara la información. Ella sintió que la cabeza le volvía a doler. Escuchó su nombre, pero no le decía nada, no le daba una pista de lo que era, de quién era... ni siquiera cuando escuchó que era maestra. No había ningún recuerdo que cruzara por su mente, era una hoja en blanco.

-No... no puedo recordar nada...- Rompió a llorar sin vergüenza alguna en frente del doctor, él solía permanecer escéptico en esos asuntos, pero con ella le fue imposible no conmoverse, no involucrarse aunque no fuera ético.

-No se desespere, señorita. Usted está en las mejores manos, por mi cuenta corre que usted no salga de este hospital hasta que no esté lista para enfrentarse a su realidad. Sé que ahora todo parece cuesta arriba, pero piense que en cualquier momento puede recuperar la memoria, usted es joven, sana y a pesar de todo, el impacto no dañó ninguna parte vital de su cerebro. Hay mucha probabilidad de que todo sea cuestión de tiempo.- Le dio una sonrisa afable y aunque llorosa, ella se la devolvió. No sabía por qué ese desconocido le daba algo de paz. Luego pensó que para eso le pagaban y toda simpatía fue borrada de su pecoso rostro nuevamente.

-¿Está seguro de que nadie ha venido por mí?- Preguntó con los ojos aguados hasta que sus lágrimas cayeron. Él sintió un gran nudo, le dolía saber que la respuesta que le daría sería otra puñalada para la pobre y desamparada muchacha.

-No, señorita. Los pocos documentos personales que se encontraron en su bolso decían que era usted soltera... de haber sido casada y con hijos... supongo que ya habrían venido por usted o habrían puesto una alerta sobre su desaparición. En su licencia hay una dirección. Tal vez ahí encuentre las respuestas que necesita. Pero como le dije, hasta que yo no lo encuentre conveniente, usted no puede abandonar el hospital.

Ella se sintió más impotente que nunca. Entonces supo que no tenía nadie a quién recurrir. Ni siquiera un empleo, pues no recordaba nada, ninguna escuela iba a contratarla si ella no sabía ni dónde estaba parada. Su angustia era casi palpable.

-¿Me permite revisarla?- Preguntó él con el estetoescopio colgando de su bata y la examinó. La cercanía hizo que una corriente eléctrica que ambos disimularon los recorrieran. Candy se sorprendió pensando que debía estar hecha un desastre. Recordó que por las puntadas que tenía en la cabeza no debía lavarse el cabello aún y la única vez que se miró en el espejo estaba bastante desaliñada. Pero... ¿por qué estaba pensando en eso? Estaba en un hospital y él era su doctor y sólo estaba con ella porque era su deber, no tenía que impresionarlo. Se concentró en su bata, en las letras bordadas del lado izquierdo.

-T. Grandchester...

-Oh, no me presenté. Disculpe. Doctor Terrence Grandchester.- Le extendió la mano y ella la estrechó.

-Candice notengoniputaidea White.- Él se rió con una verdadera carcajada, una natural, del alma. Su paciente era todo una cajita de sorpresas.

-No se desespere, señorita. Los recuerdos irán llegando poco a poco. Al principio puede que le parezcan confusos, pero luego todo irá tomando su lugar y sobre todo, usted encontrará su lugar.- Él se sentó en la silla continua mientras apuntaba algunas cosas sobre ella en unos papeles. Ella no perdía detalle de su elegancia y porte, era guapo, realmente guapo, le calculo unos treinta a treinta y cinco años. Tenía el pelo castaño lacio un poquito largo, tal vez por estilo propio o por mero descuido. Sus rasgos eran finos, pero varoniles, la mandíbula cuadrada, la nariz recta, las cejas anchas, pero bien delineadas. Unos labios... varoniles y pecaminosos, pensó ella. Sus manos eran grandes y muy bien cuidadas, como quien nació para estudiar y llevar una vida diferente a la del resto del mundo. Aún sentado se adivinaba que era alto, mucho más que ella, aunque no era bajita, era una mujer promedio. Pero lo que más le atraía eran esos ojos azúl zafiro que sin palabras hablaban.

-¿Y si no regresan?

-¿Disculpe?

-Los recuerdos... ¿si no recupero mi memoria?- Él soltó el informe que estaba llenando y la miró. Respiró profundo porque no supo cómo responderle a eso. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que se las arreglara como pudiera? Al fin y al cabo él sólo era su doctor.

-Yo no creo que su falta de memoria sea permanente... pero si ese fuera el caso... podemos indagar en su dirección, en la escuela donde dice que es maestra... alguien debe saber algo...

-Sí, supongo...- Dijo vagamente y le dio un gesto que se asemejó a una sonrisa.

-Doctor Grandchester. Lo necesitan en el cuarto dos cero seis.

-Gracias, Annie. En seguida voy.- Dijo él y le sonrió a la enfermera la cual se retiró en un par de segundos con otra radiante sonrisa.- Demasiado amplia, pensó Candy. Era evidente que había confianza entre ellos. Bueno... ¿y a ella qué más le daba? O es que era tan arrogante de pensar que el doctor sólo se debía a ella durante su estadía... ¿celos? ¡No! Imposible. Eso sería lo más absurdo del mundo.

-Candice, vendré por la noche a ver cómo sigues. Ahora debo atender el deber. No te esfuerces mucho, sólo aumentarás el dolor de cabeza. Los recuerdos vendrán cuando menos te lo esperes. Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes, doctor Grandc...

-Eso es muy largo. Sólo llámame Terry.- Le guiñó un ojo y ella se sonrojó.

-¿Es eso ético?

-Probablemente no. Pero si no hay nadie más en quien puedas confiar... entonces permíteme ser tu amigo... ¿quién tiene que saber que nos tuteamos?

Por primera vez él la vio sonreir con auntenticidad y quedó fascinado, prendado de esa joven desaliñada, malcriada y enyesada, pero que lo miraba con esos ojazos... que deberían ser ilegales.

-Hasta pronto, Terry.- Le devolvió el guiño y él por poco estrella la nariz en la puerta y echa a volar todos los papeles que sostenía.

-Volveré en unas horas. Descansa...- Dijo y se fue finalmente dejándola a ella con sus pensamientos.

Se fijó en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama. Vio que efectivamente había un bolso un poco grande, le pareció. No lo reconoció, pero supuso que debía llevarlo cuando tuvo el accidente y gracias a eso pudieron identificarla y registrarla. Se estiró como pudo aún con la pierna enyesada y cuidando de no lastimarse. Intentó e intentó hasta que dio con el con el bolso.

Se puso a escarbar en él como una niña curiosa. Encontró un cepillo de pelo, una peinilla, varias liguillas. Su monedero y lo abrió algo desesperada, esperando encontrar ahí alguna respuesta. Vio todos sus credenciales, como había dicho el doctor, corroboró su nombre, edad, dirección y ocupación, pero nada más. No había ninguna fotografía en el monedero, ni de ella ni de ningún sobrino o novio, nada. Ni su propio nombre le decía nada. Encontró un papel doblado, un dibujo, al parecer de uno de sus alumnos. Lo miró con tristeza, pues pensó el cariño que debió empeñar el niño que lo dibujó y lo firmó como "Cookie" y que ahora en las lagunas de su mente no significaba nada, porque no podía ubicarlo con nada ni con nadie. Siguió rebuscando. Sacudió el bolso y algo metálico y pequeño escapó golpeándole el dorso de una de sus manos.

-Un anillo...- Exclamó para sí y luego se puso a leer la inscripción de adentro.

-**_Dulce Candy_**... Murmuró y de pronto una gran euforia y angustia a la vez se apoderó de ella.

-Un anillo de compromiso... ¡Estoy comprometida!

-¿Candice?

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí yo otra vez. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Ya sabemos que el doctorcito es sexy Terry...**

**Gracias por sus comentarios:**

**Odette. e. arriagada, dulce lu, lupita 1797, Nerckka, Guest, VERO, Amy C.L, mixie07, dulce maria, nekito1, anaalondra28, WISAL, Eva Mara Hernndez, Daniela Bascun, Rose Grandchester, prisiterry, Eunice88, kary klais, Dali, marla88, Betk Grandchester, Comoaguaparachocolate, maria1972, ladygmimi.**

**Hasta la próxima, hermosas.**

**Wendy Grandchester**


	3. Absurda desilusión

**La pasión tiene memoria**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 3 Absurda desilusión**

* * *

-Candice... se supone que estarías descansado... por tu cara eufórica adivino que es lo menos que has hecho...

-Lo siento, doctor... Terry... es que... ¡mira!- Le señaló el brillante anillo con una ilusión tan grande en la cara que lo conmovió en lo más hondo, pero también...

-Es de compromiso. ¡Lo sabía! No estoy sola por el mundo, Terry. Estoy comprometida... tarde o temprano... quien quiera que sea mi prometido... ¡vendrá por mí!- Expresó sosteniendo la joya en la mano con una alegría casi infantil y él... sintió que se partía en dos... pero... ¿qué le importaba a él que estuviera comprometida? Si a penas llevaba unos días de conocerla, bueno, dos, porque los anteriores estuvo sumida en la inconciencia... era obvio que tanta belleza no podría estar disponible así por así. La decepción lo arropó, pero reconociendo que era una reacción absurda, le sonrió, fingiendo un ánimo que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

-Seguramente... su príncipe encantador debe estar esperando por usted. Entonces debo apurarme en tu pronta recuperación, ¿no?- Trató de no sonar sarcástico, pero no lo consiguió, aunque no fuera esa su intención.

-Tal vez ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí... ¡debe andarme buscando! Supongo... si me comprometió debe ser porque le importo...

-Debe ser. Su suero se está acabando. No creo que lo necesite más, le diré a la enfermera que se lo retire...- Candy sólo recordó a la sonriente morena con la que él parecía tener mucha confianza, una facilona vestida de uniforme, pensó ella y se dio una bofetada imaginaria por ridícula. ¿Qué le importaba a ella la vida personal del sexy doctor? ¿No estaba ella comprometida? Bueno... los celos son traviesos... Se dio otra bofetada imaginaria.

-¿Cómo han seguido sus dolores de cabeza?- Su pregunta profesional, seria e impersonal la sacó de sus maquilaciones.

-Ehh... ya no tanto, pero cuando me dan son bastante fuertes... cuando trato de recordar...

-Ummm. Mañana haré la orden para que le hagan otras placas. ¿Su pierna como la siente?

-Con todo este yeso realmente ni la siento... y además... me pica mucho...

-Es normal... pero sabe, su pierna no estaba muy mal, seguro que un par de días más podremos retirarlo. Déjeme ver la herida de su cabeza..- Él se acercó un poco más a ella y ella bajó la cabeza para mostrarle las puntadas.

-Se ve bien. Está cicatrizando rápido. En unos días más podremos cortar los puntos.

-Y de seguro me quedará una brillante cicatriz en la cual no me crecerá pelo...

-Es una cicatriz pequeña, Candice... nada que su melena no pueda cubrir. ¿Alguna otra molestia que no haya mencionado?- Ella sintió que él estaba diferente, que se había olvidado de tutearla y que su comportamiento luego de ser tan amable y hasta algo coqueto, si se pudiera decir, se había vuelto nuevamente escéptico. Sólo doctor-paciente.

-Terrence... ¿estás bien?- Su pregunta lo sacó de onda. Se supone que él hacía esas preguntas y no ella. Parpadeó varias veces y ella lo notó a travez de sus costonos y modernos lentes marca _Oakley_... no los tenía la primera vez que lo vio y... ¡Por Dios que se se veía aún más sexy!

-¿A qué se debe la pregunta?- Le contestó sacándola de sus fantasías.

-Es que... te ves como... ¿muy serio?

-Soy serio en mi trabajo. Mis pacientes son un asunto serio para mí.- Ella sintió algo de frialdad en sus palabras, la verdad fue que incluso le dolieron.

-De eso no me cabe duda. Eres un profesional, pero pensé que... bueno... dijiste que podíamos tutearnos y todo el tiempo me has tratado de usted y yo creo que...

-No creo que a tu prometido le agrade mucho la idea de nuestro exceso de confianza.- Su explicación sonó más a reclamo o... ¿fueron ideas de ella? Seguramente. Pensar que habían celos en su expresión era más que ridículo. ¡Descartado!

Terry tomó el estetoescopio nuevamente para revisarla. Otra vez la cercanía trajo la misma corriente eléctrica. No, no era la misma, era más fuerte. Fue capaz esta vez de enchinarles toda la piel. Un corrientazo de atracción al cual ninguno de los dos era inmune. Ella respiró profundo y un leve gemido, muy leve, casi inaudible escapó de su boca, por más leve que fue, él estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para no pasarlo por alto. Sacudió la cabeza de pronto, su pelo bailó ante el gesto, no podía prestar atención a esos detalles, ella estaba comprometida. Fueradealcance.

-¿Crees que vendrá por mí?

-¿Disculpa?- Dijo él mirándola desde sus lentes mientras completaba su informe.

-Mi príncipe encantador... ¿crees que regrese por mí?- Ella le sonrió, pero fue la sonrisa más débil que se le pudiera apreciar jamás. Queriendo creer en eso desesperadamente. Como un niño cuando descubre que no existe Santa Claus, ni el Hada de los Dientes y en su caso... tampoco Cupido, pero que se niega a aceptarlo del todo.

-Candice... yo no tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta. Como te dije... es cuestión te tiempo... tu prometido... tarde o temprano deberá notar tu ausencia y...

-Una semana, Terry. No ha notado mi ausencia en una semana.- Dijo con su ojazos a punto de reventar por las lágrimas que se negaban a ceder. Él se quitó los lentes para acercarse. Quería mantener una relación estrictamente profesional, pero... ¡Dios! Ella se lo hacía tan imposible.

-Candice... sé que debes estar dolida y atormentada, pero... ¿podrías por favor no llorar?

-Es que... no puedo evitarlo, Terry... no puedo...- Su llanto comenzó a salir a borbotones. La decepción era tan grande. ¿Era posible que estuviera tan sola en este mundo? ¿Qué su único consuelo fuera el pecho de ese doctor cuya bata absorbía sus lágrimas?

-Entonces, hazlo como un favor... como amigos... no llores... sólo por mí... ¿podrías hacer eso por mí?

-¿Por ti? Pero... ¿por qué? Si eso es lo que quiero... llorar y...

-Porque si sigues llorando, Candice, voy a amandar al diablo toda mi ética y te abrazaré... y no te soltaré hasta que te hayas calmado.- Ahí estaba, se lo soltó... y acariciaba su cabeza con una ternura infinita y a pesar del llanto... ella estaba también conmocionada.

-Hazlo. Ordenó con su voz cortada aún entre sollozos.

-¿Qué?

-Que lo hagas. Que me abraces y no me sueltes... hasta que te hayas llevado todas mis lágrimas...

-Candice...

-Como amigos... estoy pidiéndotelo como amigos... porque estas serán mis últimas lágrimas y quiero que te las lleve contigo... yo no las quiero más...

-Dame un segundo.- Fue y aseguró la puerta y volvió a ella. Ella pronto, en su limitación de tener que estar sentada o acostada por el yeso, fue apoyar su cabeza en su pecho nuevamente para seguir llorando, pero...

-Así.- Fue todo lo que le dijo. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y así de lado la abrazó. Cerró su cintura en sus brazos y la apretó fuerte mientras ella lloraba. Dejó que su barbilla descansara en el hueco de su hombro... aspiró su olor natural, su escencia y le encantó. Pensó que podría permanecer así por siempre.

-No vendrá... no vendrá por mí... ni él ni nadie...

-No te des por vencida, Candice... ¿crees que el tipo esté tan loco como para dejarte escapar así?

-La loca soy yo, Terry... porque... dentro de mí...en lo más profundo... sigo creyendo que vendrá... que alguien vendrá y me reclamará...- Su llanto seguía cayendo, fluía como el cauce de un río.

-¿Y si te digo que yo también lo creo?- Ella giró su cabeza para verlo a los ojos... se lo quedó mirando fijamente por varios segundos.

-No lo crees, Terrence. Tus ojos no saben mentir...- Le dijo atravezándole el pecho como una daga por no poder hacer más por ella. Ella volvió a enterrar su cara en su pecho, siguió mojándolo de ella, de sus sentimientos, de su dolor. La mantuvo abrazada, apretada contra sí mientras su mente trataba de crear ideas que pudieran hacerla feliz... ¿pero cómo? ¿qué cosas la hacían feliz? Pensaba y en una ocación enredeó uno de los rizos que escapó de su coleta en su dedo.

-No lo toques... debo estar hecha un desastre...

-Es cierto. Estás hecha un hermoso desastre... pero un desastre muy atractivo, ¿sabes?

-Gracias...

-¿Por?

-Por querer hacerme sentir bien a toda costa... me vi esta mañana en el espejo... y lo que vi estaba muy lejos de ser atractivo... no quiero saber como deba estar ahora...- Dijo a borbotones, como siempre... e intentó alizarse un poco el pelo con las manos, pero sus rizos seguían indomables.

-Dame ese cepillo.- Le dijo de pronto señalando el objeto junto a todas las demás cosas que ella había sacado de su bolso.

-Pero... es que me da miedo lastimarme... no me veo la herida...

-Dame el cepillo, Candice.- Ella le pasó el cepillo, la peinilla también. Se sintió en la gloria. Él estaba peinándola y lo hacía suavemente... cuidando de no lastimar su herida y sobre todo... no le estaba dando tirones. Le desenredó el pelo con la peinilla primero y luego comenzó a cepillarlo.

-¿Cómo aprendiste, Terrence?

-Es un secreto...- Le murmuró al oído y siguió transportándola al cielo con cada cepillada.

-Terrence...

-¿Sí?

-Nada, olvídalo.- Se arrepintió de lo que fuera que iba a decir y siguió disfrutando de los mimos.

-Di lo que ibas a decir, Candice.- Soltó el cepillo y volvió abrazarla. Sabía lo incorrecto que era, pero... sencillamente no podía soltarla.

-Es que... nadie ha venido por mí... llevo días aquí y sé que debo quedarme unos días más... estoy a falta de efectos personales... no tengo a nadie que me los traiga... y quería saber si tú podrías...

-¿Qué necesitas?- Le preguntó sin dejarla terminar.

-Pues... te pediría que fueras a la dirección que está en mi licencia... pero no tengo el valor... preferiría que me compres... pijamas, ropa interior... un shampoo... un jabón decente... unas pantunflas... y al menos un cambio de ropa para cuando pueda largarme de aquí.- Soltó todo a borbotones porque estaba muerta de vergüenza, pero más vergüenza le daba seguir portando la bata que proveía el hospital. Ya él la había visto llorar, la había peinado y sobre todo... era la prometida abandonada... ¿qué podría ser más vergonzoso y humillante que eso?

-Cuenta con eso, Candice. Mañana mismo...

-Disculpa... no te lo hubiera pedido... pero es que no tengo a nadie...

-Candice... somos amigos, puedes confiar en mí.- Le dijo alzándole la barbilla entre el dedo pulgar y el índice para que dejara de mirar al piso.

-Toma... encontré esto en mi monedero... creo que será suficiente... si me compras lo más barato...- Le estaba extendiendo un fajo de billetes y él la miró con una sonrisa. Le cerró la mano en la suya, de modo que los billetes se quedaron empuñados en la mano de ella y le besó el dorso.

-Eso correrá por mi cuenta.- Le dijo mientras ella trataba de reaccionar, la sensación de sus labios en su mano aún estaba latente.

-Pero... no... toma...

-Por mi cuenta, dije. Además... ese dinero podrías necesitarlo después... cuando tengas que irte...- Le dijo y se estremeció de sólo pensarlo. Su localizador sonó, recordándole que ella no era la única paciente que tenía. Resignado se puso de pie para irse.

-Volveré mañana, Candice. Descansa.- Le dijo sonriente, pero con autoridad, levantando un dedo.

-Lo haré. Oye,... ¿no quieres que te diga mi talla para... ya sabes?

-No te preocupes. No me equivoco en esas cosas.- Le guiñó un ojo.

-Terry...- lo llamó titubeante... quería hacerle una pregunta, tenía que salir de dudas...

-¿Sí?

-¿Eres gay?- Se puso roja y casi se arrepintió por preguntarle eso, estaba abusando de su confianza. Él no estaba ofendido, más bien, sorprendido.

Se le acercó de pronto. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se quedó mirándole los labios rojos y jugosos, se relamía los suyos y el pulso de ella se aceleró a millón. Se le acercaba más y más... ¡Iba a besarla!

-Vamos a comprobarlo ahora.- Le dijo solamente y entonces sus labios se alcanzaron hasta rozarse y...

¡Toc, toc!- Candice White. Hora de su medicamento. Abra, por favor.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hi girls!**

**Bonito sábado, primero que nada. Pues aquí otro capítulo más? ¿Qué opinan? Con un doctorcito como Terry yo mandaría al diablo a mi prometido fantasma sin pensármelo dos veces... ¿y ustedes?**

**Bueno, esperaré su opinión con ansias.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios:**

**Princesa Olgaliz, Princesa Eva Mara Hernndez, Princesa jazmin reyes, Princesa dulce lu, Princesa Zafiro Azul Cielo, Princesa Daniela Bascun, Princesa anaalondra28, Princesita prisiterry, Princesa Amy C.L, Princesa VERO, Princesa Dali, Princesa WISAL, Princesa Nerckka, Princesa ladygmimi, Princesa Betk Grandchester.**

**A todas las princesas anónimas, gracias también.**

**LizCarter: Que milagro que se pasa usted por aquí, Alteza. Bienvenida nuevamente.**

**Besos y excelente fin de semana.**

**Su amiga,**

**Wendy Grandchester**


	4. Jugando con fuego

**La pasión tiene memoria**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 4 Jugando con fuego**

* * *

La enfermera seguía tocando la puerta y llamando a Candy, pero ellos parecían estar hipnotizados por la inminente cercanía de sus bocas, ya sus labios se habían rozado.

-¡Ya voy!- Gritó ella volviendo a la realidad, pero Terry no quiso regresar con ella. Se agachó en su camilla nuevamente y como ella no hizo nada por alejarlo, atrapó sus labios. Poco a poco, dulcemente, envolviéndolos en los suyos hasta que ella le dio paso a su lengua, invitándolo, recibiéndolo dispuesta. Se enredaron y ella juró que él la besó hasta con los dientes. Le chupó los labios y le dejó un leve y breve mordisco. Luego se separó lentamente y le dedicó una mirada totalmente encendida mientras ella aún se relamía la humedad de su boca sobre sus labios. No se dedicaron palabra alguna hasta que él abrió la puerta.

-Doc, no esperaba encontarlo aquí...- Dijo Annie sorprendida, pero alegre, pero su alegría a Candy le pareció descarada coquetería.

-Mi paciente me pidió mucha privacidad, Ann. Estaba en todo su derecho.- Respondió Terry guiñándole un ojo a la morena enfermera el cual ella correspondió con una sonrisa pícara lo que hizo que Candy se pusiera totalmente seria y hasta... ¿furiosa? Pero... ¿por qué?

-Candice, no te molestaré por mucho tiempo, linda. Sólo te tocan estas dos pastillas y no volveremos a estorbarte por el resto de la noche.- Sonriente, Annie le extendió un mini vasito plástico con las pastillas y otro lleno de agua.

-Debo irme a ver otro paciente. ¿Alguna otra duda, Candice?- Terry se lo preguntó con doble intención haciendo que ella se atragantara con el agua y las pastillas.

-No... coff, coff. Ninguna, coff.- Contestó tosiendo mientras Annie le daba palmaditas en la espalda y él se alejó.

-Hoy estás más guapa. Me alegra que te estés recuperando. Mientras tengas al Doctor Grandchester, tu recuperación será más rápida.- Soltó la enfermera con su típica picardía y Candy abrió los ojos como platos y se puso nerviosa.

-Yo... no sé por qué lo dice...

-¡Ya! Grandchester es un bombón muy difícil de pasar por alto. No me engañes, Candice... hasta rojita te has puesto... ¡qué chula!- Dijo Annie sonriendo y Candy también sonrió. De pronto no supo qué pensar, si Terry se traía algo con la enfermerita... entonces ella no debería mostrarse tan simpática al insinuar que había algo entre el doctor y su paciente, más bien debía mostrarse hostil, pero no... era tan simpática que a ella misma le resultaba difícil mostrarse hosca.

-Para nada... yo... estoy comprometida...

-Oh...- Musitó Annie un poco sorprendida y desconcertada, pero a Candy le pareció que más bien fue un gesto de alivio, no tendría competencia y la morena podía quedarse al doctorcito si quería.

-Bueno... ¿necesitas algo más antes de que me vaya?- Sí, que te vayas, pensó Candy, pero luego se dijo que no tenía caso mostrarse hostil con la enfermera y sobre todo, porque realmente podía necesitarla debido a las limitaciones que su pierna enyesada implicaban.

-Pues... si no es mucho atrevimiento de mi parte... ¿podrías hacerme una trenza?

-Claro que sí, linda.- Inmediatamente, Annie tomó el cepillo y quedando Candy de espaldas, ella le alizó el pelo y en cuestión de segundos tenía una elaborada y a la vez sencilla trenza sujeta en la punta por una liguilla.

-Gracias. Ahora puedo dormir tranquila sin encontrar mi cabello hecho un desastre mañana.

-No hay de qué. ¿Algo más?

-No, Gracias.

Annie salió de la habitación y Candy se quedó sola con sus pensamientos. El beso seguía vibrando en su boca, latiendo... su palpitar se agitó. Fue tan corto... pero tan delicioso, tan experimentado... sin duda, Grandchester sabía lo que hacía. Y su talento era innato, era esa pasión avasalladora que él emanaba. Muchos podrían haber mejorado y perfeccionado su ténica, pero Terrence no, él era instinto, seguro de sí mismo... hasta cierto punto... irresistiblemente arrogante. Se acostó por completo y se arropó, el frío era fuerte, pero sin embargo... ella sentía mucho calor, pero su calor venía de adentro. La sensación del beso seguía quemándola. Sin saber por qué, ardía por repetirlo. La había dejado enferma, ardiendo, pero su fiebre era interna, era un fuego que no quería extinguirse. Sintió un escalofrío, en su estómago una sensación extraña, pero placentera... no supo qué le pasaba exactamente, pero hasta sus pezones se endurecieron y algo allá abajo palpitaba y dolía, pero era un dolor divino.

Comenzó a sentirse ansiosa, como si necesitara algo, su cuerpo estaba pidiéndole algo, una exigencia. Rememoró el instante del beso, su lengua acariciando la suya, la forma en que le succionaba y mordió los labios y de pronto, sin saberlo... se estaba tocando... Acarició sus pechos repentinamente sensibles, imaginó que eran las manos grandes y cálidas del doctor Grandchester. Acarició sus pezones pensando que eran los pulgares varoniles de Terrence. Se relamía los labios y uno que otro gemido muy suave se escapó de su boca. No sabía lo que hacía, sólo sabía que lo necesitaba, sus manos y su cuerpo estaban cobrando vida solos, ella ya no tuvo el control, era dominada por un deseo atroz.

-Oh, Terry... ¿por qué me pasa esto contigo? No puedo controlarlo... oh...- Uno de sus dedos ya se estaba introduciendo en su rincón más íntimo. ¿Cómo podía estar haciendo eso...? Estaba en un hospital... ¡Por Dios santo! ¿Era posible que un simple beso pudiera afectarla tanto? Pero es que no era un simple beso... era un beso de la boca sensual y pecaminosa del doctor Grandchester...

-Umm... Terry... ¿qué me has hecho? Ohh...- Simplemente no podía dejar de tocarse pensando en sus labios, en sus manos, en todo. Tenía que morderse para ahogar sus gemidos. Todo lo que existía era su sensación, Terry y su beso, Terry y sus manos... estaba que ardía, comenzaba a sudar, se retorcía y se tocaba más.

-Ohh... mmm... ahhh...¡Dios! ¡Maldito seas, Terrence! Maldito por dejarme así... Ohh... Ahhhhhhhh...- Estalló, así de simple, aún se retorcía cuando...

-¿Candice?

-¿Ah?- Casi gritó ella saliendo de la sábana con la cual se había cubierto de pies a cabeza y de pronto... ahí estaba él, de pie frente a ella, con una sonrisa de pura burla.

-¡Terrence! Yo... eh... ¿por qué no tocaste?- De nerviosa pasó a molesta e indignada.

-Toqué varias veces, te llamé por tu nombre y nada... pensé que te había pasado algo, pero ya veo que no...

-Es que... es que... creo que estaba soñando...- Dijo nerviosa, pero con su gesto, él no sólo le demostró que no le creía, sino que le confirmó que había sido testigo del espectáculo. No le pasó desapercibida la erección que la miraba orgullosa a travez de su pantalón.

-Soñando...- Le murmuró con malicia.

-Bueno... es que...- De pronto enrojeció más y para sorpresa de Terry, se puso a llorar. Se sintió ruin, traidora, sucia, hasta adúltera en cierto modo.

-Candice... no te avergüences... no eres de piedra... tienes deseos como todos los humanos... tu cuerpo tiene necesidades... sé que ese beso que tal vez estuvo fuera de lugar encendió todo... si te he ofendido discúlpame... jamás pensé que fuera afectarte así...

Se sentó junto a ella en la cama y acarició su cabello ahora recogido mientras ella lloraba amargamente sin que él lo comprendiera del todo.

-Es que no entiendes, Terrence. Lo que acabo de hacer... aquí... en un hospital... pensando en un hombre que a penas conozco y que a penas me besó y fue suficiente para que yo enloqueciera... y además... ¡estoy comprometida! Tal vez mientras mi prometido me está buscando... yo estoy aquí... pasándomela de lo lindo... pensando en tus manos... en tus labios... ¡Soy tan sucia!- Expresó con dolor y decepción de sí misma luego de haber soltado todo lo anterior a borbotones.

-Candice, Candice... ven aquí.- La acercó más hacia él, casi acunándola.

-No eres sucia, Candice. Si alguien debe sentirse sucio aquí, soy yo. Por haberte afectado así. He hecho algo que se ha salido de mi ética totalmente y sin proponérmelo te he hecho daño, lo siento.

-¡Pero yo no! Yo no, Terrence, yo no lo siento... y eso... eso está mal.- Volvió arremeter desesperada.

-Shhh. No grites, Candice, podrías alertar a alguien.- Se paró y aseguró la puerta nuevamente. Ya era de noche y Candy no tendría seguimiento hasta por la mañana, pero aún así, debía ser cauteloso.

-Candice... eres humana y como humana tienes necesidades que no son sólo físicas, sino también emocionales. Estás sola y te aferraste a mí, a la única mano amiga que se te ha extendido. Sé que está el tal prometido, lo único que hace esa sugerencia es el anillo que encontraste, él no está aquí, tu memoria no puede recordarlo, no puedes sentirlo, no puedes extrañarlo, no existe para ti aunque tu conciencia pura te diga que sí. No te sientas mal si en tu desesperación te has aferrado a mí. Todos tenemos que aferrarnos a algo, creer en algo y es difícil creer en algo que no hemos visto, que no hemos vivido, que no nos consta.

Ella lo escuchaba, había tanta razón en todo lo que decía, pero eso no borraba de ella el sentimiento de culpa, el cargo de conciencia, lo impura que se sentía.

-Terrence... ¿seguirás siendo mi amigo? Después de...

-Cuenta con eso, Candice. Soy tu amigo, todo lo que necesites. Pero también quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí y no debes sentirte sucia, no frente a mí. Los sentimientos no se razonan, Candice. Sólo surgen y se sienten y el deseo también es algo que se siente, son parte de nuestras emociones.- Le tomó la barbilla con cariño entre su mano y con la otra le enjugó las lágrimas llenas de vergüenza y arrepentimiento que habían corrido por su rostro.

-Terrence... ¿Podrías ayudarme a ir al baño? Necesito...

-Entiendo. De hecho, te traje una bata nueva.- Le dijo señalando por fin la funda con una bata de hospital nueva y también unas pantunflas y un cambio de ropa interior de maternidad en una pequeña tienda que había en el primer piso del hospital.

-Sé que no es nada sexy, pero es sólo hasta mañana.- Se explicó él cuando le extendió la enorme braga posparto tipo faja.

-No importa. Es mejor que no llevar nada. Voy a dejar la puerta entre abierta por si me pasa algo...- Dijo mientras se apoyaba de la pared caminando en un solo pie y colgando la toalla en el tubo de la cortina de la bañera y la muda de ropa encima de la tapa del inodoro.

-No te preocupes, me quedaré aquí al pendiente.- Él mismo le juntó la puerta de modo que sólo quedara una fina rendija que le permitiera escuchar en caso de que se cayera o pasara algo y se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la cama. Escuchaba el chorro de agua, pero también escuchó su lamento de sirena, el llanto que trataba de amortiguar con el sonido del agua de la ducha, pero era tan lastimero que él no pudo ignorarlo.

Ella por su parte se bañó sujetándose de las agarraderas metálicas para minusválidos que habían integradas en la bañera y cuidó de no mojar la pierna enyesada. Cuando terminó de asearse por completo, se sentó en el inodoro para poderse vestir por sí misma, sólo la enorme braga que le llegaba casi debajo de los pechos y la bata de maternidad, pero no le asentaba tan mal. Las pantunflas sumadas al par de medias que él le había suministrado fueron un gran alivio contra el frío. Cuando estuvo totalmente vestida, notó también un cepillo de dientes y un pequeño tubito de pasta. Se lavó los dientes y cuando estuvo lista abrió la puerta para arrastrarse hasta su cama nuevamente.

-Candice... Deja que te ayude.- En segundos Terry fue hacia ella y la regresó cargada a la cama.

-No, no me acuestes, estoy cansada de estar acostada, déjame así.- Entonces él le colocó la almohada en el espaldar para que descansara la espalda y pudiera estar inclinada mientras su pierna enyesada se mantenía apoyada en el colchón, recta.

-Soy patética, ¿verdad?

-No. Eres preciosa, Candice. Única, diría yo. Tienes magia.

-¿Magia?

-Sí. Te has adueñado de mí en dos días. Es la primera vez en años que he faltado a mi ética. Pero siento... que la ciencia y la razón no son tu mayor necesidad... debes sentirte importante, querida... y yo me he involucrado bastante... he querido alejarme, dejar que salgas adelante por ti... pero... es que no puedo... No sé qué tienes, Candice White, pero no me puedo desprender de ti...

-Yo tampoco, Terrence... y eso es lo que está mal... no sé si estemos yendo a alguna parte con esto que nos pasa... No me conoces...

-Estamos iguales, Candice... ¿no crees?

-Sí, tampoco te conozco...

-No, no me refiero a eso, Candice...

-¿Y a qué?

-No te conocemos, Candice. Ni tú ni yo te conocemos. No te recuerdas a ti misma, lo que es igual no es ventaja. Creo que podemos conocernos mutuamente. Yo iré descubriéndote y tú te irás descubriendo a ti misma.

-¿Y cuando todo acabe? Cuando tenga que irme de aquí a enfrentar mi...

-Yo estaré contigo en todo momento. Somos amigos.

-Me estás haciendo daño, Terry. Y sin embargo... lo prefiero... la soledad duele más, estar solo mata... tú eres mi sociego.- Puso sus manos sobre los anchos hombros de él y lo miró fijo mientras se bebía un par de lágrimas que sus ojos se negaron a sostener.

-¿Te hago daño?

-Sí. Porque estás haciendo que me aferre a ti. Estás sacándome de la realidad, de lo que me tocará vivir. Estás haciendo que me acostumbre a ti... y sin conocerte te veo y te siento perfecto... y sé que cuando tenga que dejarte ir... voy a buscar en otros lo que encontré en ti y algo me dice que no lo voy hallar. ¿Y si él regresa por mí? No puedo ni siquiera imaginar ni dar con su rostro. Estoy siéndole fiel a un fantasma... estoy siendo leal, al menos lo intento... pero siento que me soy infiel a mí misma... porque una vocecita en mi enterior me dice que no volverá...

-¿Y tú deseas que vuelva, Candice?

-A veces sí. Para contar con un apoyo realista... pero lo cierto es que la horas que paso sola... no me lo puedo figurar a él y entonces... sólo te veo a ti... y luego tu beso... el que me muero por repetir y esto no puede...

Sus labios la callaron. La envolvió en el mismo beso que hacía un rato la había dejando quemándose. Ella no podía resistirse. Su boca lo necesitaba. Aumentó el tono del beso, de dulce a sediento, a hambriento. Labios consumiéndose, lenguas en guerra pasional, mezclando sus sabores, el deseo encarnado.

-Deja que tu boca sea mía, Candice. Sólo te pido eso. Mientras no lo recuerdes, mientras tu subconciente lo rechaze, déjame ser yo el que te cubra. Yo llenaré ese vacío.- No la dejaba de besar, le hablaba en sílabas, pues los besos interrumpían sus frases, seguían besándose con la misma hambre, burlándose de sus soledades.

-Terrence... no está bien, no deberíamos...

-¿Según quién? ¿Según qué no deberíamos, Candice? ¿Nuestros principios? ¿nuestra conciencia? ¿Quieres que te deje, Candice? ¿Quieres ahora mi trato frío y profesional? ¿O prefieres mis besos, mis abrazos, mi confianza, a mí? ¿Qué eliges, Candice? Te dejo decidir. Pero sea lo que sea... no habrá marcha atrás después de esta noche. Elige bien.

Ella quería elegir, quería elegir lo correcto. Pero sus manos sostenían sus mejillas, sus ojos azúl intenso la miraban, la podían, la influían.

-¡Maldito seas, Terrence! No me dejas opción. Te elijo a ti. Bésame, bésame otra vez... si no me arrepentiré.

-No lo harás, Candice. No permitiré que te arrepientas de mí.- Atrapó su boca nuevamente y atendió sus deseos, la besó con más intensidad, con más pasión, con más necesidad, vio como su labio inferior sangró por la fuerza de su beso y supo que era el momento de detenerse.

-Este es tu beso de buenas noches, Candice. Quiero que te duermas con mi sabor en tu boca.- Le dijo liberándola, haciéndola sentir abandonada y con frío de pronto.

-Mañana a primera hora estaré aquí. Vendré por mi beso de buenos días.- Ella asintió y luego de que compartieran un casto beso, a penas un roce de labios, él se fue.

Candice pudo dormir, como no había dormido en las dos noches anteriores, tardó un poco en conseguirlo, los labios de Terrence Grandchester eran capaces de desvelar a una paciente en coma. Pero pudo dormir con una sonrisa en los labios. El amanecer llegó. Ella despertó con un nuevo brío. Con la única esperanza a su alcance. La mano y el calor que le ofrecía Terry. Se apuró su desayuno con ansias y se tomó las pastillas que le tocaban. Miraba hacia la ventana, debían ser al menos las ocho de la mañana. Estaba eufórica. Todo lo que quería era ver a Terry atravezar esa puerta y que le entregara otro beso de aliento para poder soportar lo que se viniera.

Al fin alguien tocó la puerta. Por fin. ¡Era él! Pensó y se alizó con los dedos su pelo, aún llevaba la trenza que le había hecho Annie.

-Adelante.

-Buenos días, Candice... La saludó él sonriente.

-Buenos días... ¿Usted es otro doctor...?

-¿Doctor? ¡Qué graciosa! Soy yo, Candice. ¿No me recuerdas?

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola bellezas!**

**Tarde, pero seguro. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo tanto como yo, ya me enteraré mañana con sus reviews.**

**Quiero que sepan que me he leí todos sus comentarios y cada uno me llegó al alma. Disculpen si no las menciono en estos momentos, es que son casi la una de la madrugada y mis ojos se están cerrando, pero no se preocupen, mañana en mi siguiente actualización nombraré a todas esas princesas hermosas que sancan un poquito de su valioso tiempo para leerme.**

**Hasta pronto, chicas.**

**Wendy**


	5. Los celos son traviesos

**La pasión tiene memoria**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 5 Los celos son traviesos**

* * *

-Vamos, Candice. ¿En serio no te acuerdas de mí?- Preguntó él con una enorme y simpática sonrisa, pero a pesar de todo, el desconcierto y la desconfianza en la expresión de Candy era casi palpable. Se quedaba mirando al emisor, un guapo rubio de ojos azúl claro, alto, debía estar en sus largos treinta casi picando para los cuarenta, pero fuera del escrutinio físico, ni el más remoto recuerdo o reconocimiento llegaba a la mente de Candy, sólo ganó un incómodo dolor de cabeza.

-Yo... lo siento... no sé quién eres... es que...

-¡Dios, Candice! Soy tu...

-Buenos días, Candice, ¿cómo amanecis...?- Su alegre saludo se quedó a medias, no se esperaba encontrar a Candy acompañada y menos de ese rubio que sabía que no trabajaba en el hospital y que además miraba a Candy con una sonrisa tonta.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza, Terr... doctor.

-Ordenaré que te suministren un calmante. Buenos días, señor...

-Thompson. John Thompson.- El rubio le extendió la mano a Terry y éste la estrechó con una seriedad exagerada, poco habitual en él, al menos eso le pareció a Candy.

-Doctor Grandchester. ¿Es usted familiar de la paciente?- Terry no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta. Necesitaba salir de dudas. ¡Cuánto antes!

-No, no somos familia. De hecho, yo soy su...

-¡No sé quien es! No lo recuerdo, Terrence.- Candy entró de pronto en una pequeña crisis. Tal vez inconcientemente sintió pánico de escuchar algo que quizás en el fondo no deseaba oir.

-Tranquila, Candice. No se altere.- Le aconsejó Terry mientras inmediatamente la examinaba con el estetoescopio. Al tal John le pareció extraño que ella lo hubiera llamado por su nombre de pila, pero no hizo comentarios.

-Disculpen... no entiendo nada... Candice... ¿de verdad no me recuerdas?

-Candice tiene una amnesia temporal, secuela del impacto recibido en su cabeza debido al accidente. No recuerda nada, señor Thompson.- Los ojos azules del hombre se abrieron como dos sombrillas, ahora sí se había quedado tiezo.

-Lo siento tanto, Candy.- Se le acercó con gesto conmovedor y acarició levemente su barbilla. Un doctor deseó estrangularlo, pero su ética se lo impidió y además, cabía la posibilidad de que el rubio en cuestión fuera su prometido. Entonces la soga siempre se partía por el lado más fino, él representaba ese lado en la vida de Candy, mejor andarse con cuidado.

-Disculpa si te he asustado o intimidado, bonita. Nunca imaginé que... bueno... no voy a presionarte nada, imagino tu frustración. Pero si necesitas algo... por favor... no dudes en acudir a mí.- Levantó una de las temblorosas manos de Candy y dejó en ella un beso suave y corto, no dando pie a muchas sugerencias, pero las suficientes para que ciertos ojos azúl zafiro ardieran de celos.

-Mañana le cortaré los puntos.- Otra vez su profesionalismo y ética fría volvía, lastimándola, atravezándola. Como una niña había esperado ansiosa su beso de buenos días, era más que obvio que no ocurriría aunque no tenía muy clara la razón de su frialdad.

-El yeso en un par de días se lo removeré también. Le tomaré unas placas a su pierna para determinar si necesitará terapias. También tomaré unas placas de su cabeza, para asegurarme que todo está bien.- Hablaba mientras llenaba su informe, pero no despegaba la vista de éste, estaba evitando todo contacto visual con ella, tanto, que no se dio cuenta que cada vez que la trataba de usted, cada vez que sus bellos ojos le negaban el cielo de su mirada, la estaba rompiendo. No fue testigo de dos lágrimas transparentes y puras que hacían brillar de dolor sus bellas esmeraldas.

-¿Cuándo podré irme?- Preguntó con la voz cortada por el llanto que él no había percibido hasta ese momento y se quitó sus lentes para mirarla, su gesto ahora más suave.

-No lo decido aún. Tal vez en unos tres días más. ¿Por qué? ¿Ya desea irse con su príncipe encantador?- Se arrepintió de sus celos tan crueles en el mismo instante que soltó las palabras, cuando sus enormes ojos brillantes de llanto lo miraron con terror.

-Yo ni siquiera sé quién es ese. No sé qué insinúas y sobre todo, por qué de pronto te has vuelto tan cruel y sarcástico. Sólo quiero sentirme en paz... tal vez mientras más pronto aterrize en la realidad será lo mejor...

-No fue mi intención sonar cruel. Discúlpeme. Si no sabe quién es, creo que tuvo bastante oportunidad para preguntárselo. A lo mejor él sea el flamante prometido que ha brillado por su ausencia en más de una semana.

-¿Y no se te ha ocurrido que tal vez no quise saberlo?- ¡Chúpate esa mandarina! Ahora si lo desarmó por completo y se sintió tonto, tal como lo describía su adjetivo, cruel, injustamente cruel.

-Candice... lo siento. Tienes razón. Yo no tengo ningún derecho de reclamarte ni criticarte. Eres mi paciente y yo tu doctor. Debo sentirme feliz de que alguien haya aparecido por ti... Perdóname el egoísmo, es que yo...

-¿Terminó de revisarme, doctor?- Ahora la ética y la distancia venía por parte de ella y él pudo probar un poco de su propia medicina, pudo comprobar cuánto dolía la lejanía, a pesar de estar a centímetros de distancia, en un mismo cuarto y aún así, emocionalmente sobraba tanto espacio entre los dos.

-Sí, es todo en tu chequeo de rutina...

-Entonces, si no hay inconveniente, me gustaría estar sola.- Otra daga muy bien dirigida hacia su corazón. La hirió con su actitud y estaba pagando las consecuencias. Merecido se lo tenía.

-Si ese es su deseo, señorita White, así será. Pero antes... lo prometido es deuda.- Y su boca invadió la suya en fracciones de segundos. El aliento de ella sabía dulce, a la cremita de maíz que había desayunado, a canela, mientra más su lengua navegaba en ella, más sabores y fragancias podía recopilar. Saboreó el azúcar del jugo de cereza en sus deliciosos labios, se los chupó para absorver todo el néctar que se había impregnado en ellos. Lo cierto fue que la dejó mareada y entumecida con su beso.

-Ahí tienes un motivo para pensar durante todo el día, "Candy". Tal vez algo que te haga más difícil decidirte entre él y yo. A ver si tu _Leonardo DiCaprio_ es capaz de dejarte así con un beso.- Le dio un mordisco a sus labios y luego se retiró, fue su petición, ¿no? Y el beso ya estaba pautado para esa mañana, así que no fue trampa, sólo cumplió con su palabra, ¿no?

Se quedó pensando en su soledad. Aún podía sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, destruyéndola en su paz y su tranquilidad, debatiéndola entre el deber y su propio interés, con un dulce tormento, una angustia agridulce. Aprovechó la intimidad para llorar. ¿Y si no podía olvidar sus besos? ¿Y si nunca más pudiera encontrarlos en otros labios? ¿Era posible? Que se estuviera enamorando... ¿o era sólo su respuesta emocional para mitigar la soledad y el abandono? ¿Y si el día de mañana recordara todo de pronto? Deseaba absurdamente no lograrlo, su amnecia se había enamorado de su doctor, discutía con su memoria perdida para que no regresara, para que no trajera consigo a ese prometido sin nombre ni rostro que se interponía entre los dos. ¿Y por qué te haces tantas ilusiones, Candice? ¿Qué sabes de él? Sí, descubriste que no era gay y que además puede hacerte perder el conocimiento con un beso... hacerte hacer cosas que jamás pensaste, donde jamás pensaste, a ese punto lo has dejado entrar en tu vida. ¿Y si es casado, Candice? ¿Y si existe la ironía de que esté comprometido? Bien sabes que es guapo, es un doctor, seguro muy exitoso... no deben faltarle las mujeres, muchas que estén dispuesta a ser la señora Grandchester o que se conformaran con muchísimo menos, como por ejemplo ser su paciente con privilegios, como ella. Y sobre todo, Candice... ¿qué sabes tú de ti misma?

Uno podía engañar a cualquiera, ¿pero engañarse uno mismo? ¡Imposible! Su conciencia podía ser tan cruel a veces. Cruel, pero sincera y siempre había que ir de frente con la verdad, por mucho que ésta doliera. Las mentiras eran como un castillo de naipes, colocas una tras otra, tras otra, sobre otra hasta que llegas al límite y se derrumban todas, te derrumban y terminas destruyéndote a ti mismo.

-Voy aceptar mi realidad, Terrence. No voy aferrarme más a ti, aún no te conozco y ya me dueles bastante... ¿que será de mí si dejo que llegues un poco más?- Se dijo para sí misma mientras se recorría los labios con un dedo.

-Buenos días, Candice. ¿Cómo amanecimos hoy?- Entró Annie con su voz cantarina y sonriente como siempre.

-Bien...- Mentira que ni ella misma se creyó, pero de todas formas, era la respuesta automática a esa pregunta cuando alguien te lo preguntaba, se había vuelto más bien retórica porque pocas personas esperaban la sincera respuesta cuando la hacían.

-Me alegra. Al menos hay buenas noticias. Pronto te quitarán el yeso y las puntadas... estarás más cómoda.

-Sí, supongo...

-Bueno, querida. Vine ayudarte con tu aseo personal. Traje una toalla limpia... y varias cosas que supongo necesitarás... espero que no te moleste que me haya tomado el atrevimiento... es que... yo también soy mujer y sé lo incómoda que te debes sentir...

Candy sólo se limitó a asentir. Annie sacó una bolsa y aparecieron dos cómodas pijamas de camiseta y pantalón largo, un paquete de sencillas bragas, pero al menos tenían mejor aspecto que la faja posparto que ella llevaba. Encontró también un par de sencillos sostenes, un paquete de tres pares de medias, un desodorante y una navaja de afeitar desechable que al menos le serviría para arreglárselas durante su estadía que el Doctor Grandchester parecía no querer poner fin.

-Muchas gracias... señorita...

-Annie. Sólo Annie.

-Annie... no te hubieras molestado... no era necesario que...

-Sí lo era, Candice. Sé lo que es estar sola y sin apoyo, lo importante que es tener una mano amiga en momentos como estos...

Candy vio la sinceridad en el rostro y mirada de la morena. Otro apoyo que se le extendía. Otra persona que se interesaba en ella, sólo los celos que sentía de ella al ver la confianza con Terry era lo que la mantenía un poco distante, tuvo miedo a aferrarse también a ella.

-Gracias, Annie. Tienes razón, no es fácil que tu vida sea una hoja en blanco. Tener veinticinco años y tener menos memoria que un bebé...

-Eso no será eterno, Candice. Estoy segura que cuando menos lo esperes, tu mente encontrará el sociego. Además, te aseguro que el doctor Grandchester tiene la capacidad de hacer desaparecer todos los males.- Le guiñó un ojo con su habitual picardía, pero lejos de simpatía, Candy sintió una punzada de celos, no supo cómo fue capaz de sonreirle cuando en verdad quería ahorcarla. Sí, ahorcar a la simpática y considerada enfermera que se había apiadado de ella para hacer su estancia más llevadera, la que casi estaba ofreciéndole su amistad. Pero es que a la vez representaba competencia... parecía conocer a _su_ doctor muy bien, demasiado bien y presumía conocer muy bien sus habilidades curativas no muy ortodoxas.

-Bueno, muñeca, vamos apurarnos con tu aseo. Y también de tu cabello, ya no queda nada de lo que fue esta trenza.- Annie ayudó a Candy a ponerse de pie y la encaminó al baño. Candy dejó su vergüenza a un lado, se desvistió y dejó que Annie la sostuviera mientras ella se bañaba, rieron ambas al ver la penosa y horrible faja de maternidad que llevaba como braga. Ya nada podía ser más vergonzoso, Terry la había sorprendido masturbándose en el momento y lugar menos apropiado, ¿existía algo más humillante?

En veinte minutos Candy estuvo fuera del baño, aseada y con una juvenil y cómoda pijama, medias y pantunflas, al llevar bragas desentes y apropiadas y un cómodo sostén se sintió más presentable. Puede que sus celos le jugaran malas pasadas, pero lo cierto era, que tenía mucho que agradecerle a la coqueta enfermera.

-Ya está. Perfecta.- Le dijo Annie cuando terminó de hacerle una nueva trenza. Esta vez más elaborada, al estilo francés.

-Gracias nuevamente, Annie. No dudo que los pacientes que te asignan se recuperen muy pronto también.- Candy se lo dijo de corazón. La bella morena realmente tenía vocación en lo que hacía y no podía dejar de reconocerlo sólo porque representaba una amenaza para ella y su doctor, que no era suyo, pero su necesidad la había llevado a ser posesiva y él se había convertido en eso para ella, en una necesidad.

-Yo tengo que irme ya, Candice... ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido. No sé si te guste leer, pero siendo maestra... supuse que sí. Además, tienes cara de ser romántica, por tanto, espero haber atinado, toma.- Le extendió un libro, aún olía a nuevo y ella lo tomó sonriendo y agradecida. Leyó el título: _No me mires así_, de un tal Noé Casado.

-Has pensado en todo, Annie, gracias.

-No hay de qué. Imagino lo largas que deben ser tus horas aquí. Más tarde vendré a que te reactiven el televisor.

-No, no es necesario, ya has hecho bastante y sé que no es gratis...

-Son órdenes del doctor Grandchester, linda, más vale acatarlas.- Le guiñó el ojo nuevamente y luego se marchó.

Candy se dispuso a probar el libro, rogándole a Dios poder engancharse y no pensar en cierta persona que estaba consumiendo sus neuronas, las pocas que funcionaban luego de su falta de memoria. Logró leer varios capítulos, se enganchó, aunque hizo varias pausas porque, no sabía si Annie lo había hecho a propósito, pero la historia en sí era al parecer de un romance entre un doctor y una paciente muy difícil de tratar... ¡qué casualidad! Luego de leerse cuatro capítulos corridos, hizo una pausa para ingerir su almuerzo. Leyó otro capítulo más y se quedó dormida.

Al parecer el sueño la venció por varias horas, porque una aroma divina la despertó de pronto. No era la cena, miró por la ventana y aún era de tarde. Entonces miró hacia su mesita. Había una gran canasta con rosas rojas y varios paquetes elegantemente envueltos. La alcanzó y la puso sobre la cama. Primero inhaló el sutil aroma de las rosas frescas y luego sacó como niña impaciente su contenido. Había un paquete en forma de tubo plástico y en él tres bragas, muy finas, muy sexys, el emblema de _Victoria's Secret_ le decía que eran además costosas. Otro paquete contenía los sostenes a juego, también tres pijamas, no muy provocativas debido a las circunstancias, pero muy hermosas, otro par de pantunflas más lindas y delicadas, un paquete de navajas de afeitar marca _Venus_. Por supuesto que también había un paquete de bombones de chococalte, surtido, _Ferrero Rocher_, _Moncherri_, _Rafaello_ y como era de esperarse, una tarjeta. Ahí se puso realmente nerviosa, expectativa. La sacó del sobre ansiosa por leerla.

**_Señorita labios irresistibles:_**

**_Como ve, siempre cumplo mi palabra_**

**_una diosa sólo puede recibir lo mejor_**

**_espero que le gusten los bombones_**

**_aunque estoy seguro que no se comparan_**

**_con el embriagante sabor de sus labios en los míos_**

-¡Excelente! Otro motivo para no poder arrancarte de mí, Terrence Grandchester...

-Esa era la intención, Candice White.

Entró cerrando la puerta y asegurándola tras de sí.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola muñecas!**

**¿Se esperaban la actualización tan pronto? Bueno, espero haberlas sorprendido para bien y que esta historia siga despertando su interés. Como siempre, esperaré su sincera opinión. En el capítulo anterior... con la escena de ya saben de Candy... espero no haberme pasado, al menos hasta ahora nadie se ha quejado, pero, era algo que nunca había hecho en mis historias anteriores y lo pensé varias veces sobre si debía eliminar o modificar la escena, pero realmente esa fue la idea original que había surgido en mi mente y al final me decidí a plasmarla, no quise ser hipócrita conmigo misma, así que espero que no haya nadie ofendida aquí, si es el caso, no fue mi intención, esto es sólo imaginación y creatividad, no hubo doble intención en nada.**

**Bueno, esta vez si quiero agradecer a todas por sus comentarios:**

**Comoaguaparachocolate, bebeserena, prisiterry, WISAL, Daniela Bascun, maria1972, yazmina27, Rose Grandchester, dulce lu, marla88, dulce maria, ladygmimi, jazmin reyez,kary klais, norma Rodriguez, Katty White, Olgaliz, normis rosas, Vero, Maria De Jesus L H, Laura Grandchester, Nerckka, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, anaalondra28, Dalia, candy667, LizCarter,Betk Grandchester**

* * *

**Comoaguaparachocolate**: ¿Darle la oportunidad a mi historia? Usted y yo tenemos que hablar en privado, señorita.

**Prisiterry**: Sí tengo Whatsapp, te lo paso por inbox.

**norma Rodriguez**: Gracias por tus reviews y tus palabras, bienvenida.

**Laura Grandchester**: Sí te saludo, jejeje.

**normis rosas**: Yo también espero que esta historia resulte igual de Buena para todas que las anteriores, espero no decepcionarte.

**Maria De Jesus L H**: Pues hay algunas que prefieren mantenerse en silencio, pero a veces se animan y comentan... Gracias por tu review, preciosa.

**Daniela Bascun**: Sí, creo que la escena estuvo de infarto, jejeje, pero pues... mi pervertida imaginación, ya sabes jajajaja.

**jazmin reyez**: ¿Por qué no tutearme? Yo soy su amiga, amiga de todas estas princesas hermosas, al igual que tú, ;-)

* * *

**Es todo por hoy, chicas.**

**Hasta la próxima...**

**Su loca amiga**

**Wendy Grandchester**


	6. Miedo a enamorarme

**La pasión tiene memoria**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 6 Miedo a enamorarme**

* * *

-Usted siempre consigue sorprenderme, doctor Arrogante.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa amplia mientras aún tenía la nota en la mano.

-Aún no has visto nada, Candice.- Se le acercó y la besó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, como si fueran una pareja que se conocían de antaño y no hace unos días... bueno, ni siquiera eran pareja, eran un borrador del destino todavía.

-¿Te gustó el regalo?- Preguntó aún saboreando sus labios, dejándole los últimos roces para luego acomodarla bien en la cama.

-Sí. Realmente me sorprendiste. Tenías razón cuando dijiste que entendías muy bien del tema.

-Bueno... eso aún no lo sé... ¿ya te has probado todo?

-No... a penas acabo de verlo... estaba dormida y...

-¿Y qué esperas?- Le dijo sugerente y ella supo que se había puesto como cereza de vergüenza.

-¿Quieres que me lo pruebe ahora? Pero...- Sus ojos se pusieron enormes y su boca expresaba sorpresa por su gesto, él no perdía detalle de su sonrojo, lo disfrutó al máximo.

-¿Por qué no? Ven, te ayudo.

-¿Qué? No puedes estar hablando en serio. Ya bastante vergonzoso fue...

-Hablo muy en serio, Candice White.

Entonces ella dejó atrás la timidez y se quitó la camiseta de su pijama, mostrando el sencillo y recatado sostén, pero aún así, a Terry le agradó lo que vio, su mirada lo decía, ese deseo latente estaba ahí.

-Déjamelo a mí.- Desde al frente, sus brazos la rodearon y le desabrochó el sostén de la espalda. Ella cubrió sus pechos de él mientras se le extendía un sostén púrpura con negro de encaje, una prenda muy fina, la verdad, de esas que te hacen sentir hermosa tan pronto te la pruebas.

-Perfecto. No me equivoqué. Lo llenas muy bien.- Le sonrió y se quedó admirándola, pero no la tocó ni le hizo ninguna insinuación, no quería asustarla, él tenía otros planes.

-Ese va con estas.- Le extendió las bragas que iban a juego, también púrpura con negro y encaje en el área de las caderas, era estilo hot pant. Él le quitó la sábana que cubría sus piernas y le bajó el pantalón largo de su pijama. Ella volvió a cubrirse con la sábana y se sacó las bragas para reemplazarla por la otra.

-Quítate la sábana, Candice.- Llena de vergüenza lo hizo. Fue deslizándola poco a poco y quedó expuesta ante él con la sexy lencería.

-Te ves tan hermosa, sexy y hermosa.- Ella le sonrió con timidez, insegura si de verdad se veía también como él decía. Miró su pierna enyesada y de pronto se sintió ridícula, patética.

-No, no te la cubras. No quiero que sientas vergüenza conmigo, Candice. Y tus piernas, son hermosas... yo haría muchísimas cosas con ellas...- Acarició la pierna buena desde el pie y se la besó hasta el muslo. Ella sintió que le daba de todo en ese momento.

-Mañana, Candice, mañana te quitaré este yeso... muy pronto estarás fuera de aquí.- Le susurró y luego le dio un casto beso en los labios. Ella se volvió a poner la pijama que tenía, pero se quedó con la ropa interior de Terry.

-Terry... tenemos que hablar... yo creo...

-Claro, vamos hablar. Vamos a lo que tú quieras, señorita White. Hoy tendremos una velada.

-¿Qué?- Ella se quedó desconcertada de pronto.

-Así es, Pecosa. Estás en zona VIP, suficiente privacidad para que nadie nos interrumpa. Nadie acercará su nariz aquí hasta mañana en la mañana, así que podemos disfrutar de una bonita velada.- Ella aún no lo digería y él de un pequeño bulto sacó varios DVD'S de películas con diferentes categorías, tenía un televisor equipado y ella veía su entusiasmo, estaba apunto de contagiarse, pero al mismo tiempo, todas esas atenciones le dolían.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-¿Ah? Eh... bueno...

-Traje algo, para que piquemos. Espero que te guste.- Sacó cuatro _hot pockets_, dos de jamón y queso y dos de "pizza". También habían cuatro latas de _CocaCola. _A Candy le apetecía todo, todo se veía mejor que la comida de hospital. Entonces Terry calentó dos hot pockets en el microondas y guardó las dos latas de refresco sobrantes y los otros bocadillos en la pequeña neverita.

-Aquí tienes. Comamos.- Le puso una pequeña tablita con su comida y él se sentó a su lado en la silla contínua mientras ella miraba distraída las carátulas de los DVD'S.

-¿Te interesa alguna?

-No sé ni de qué tratan... no reconozco a ninguno de los actores...- La angustia se filtró en su rostro, se lo ensombreció. Él se apuró en arreglar la situación.

-Si te gustan los hombres guapos y valientes y súper héroes, pues está "Thor". Si te gusta el misterio y lo sobrenatural... está "The conjuring". Si te gusta el suspenso y la acción, pues aquí está "Non Stop"...

-Creo que mejor confiaré en tu criterio.- Le dijo, pero su sonrisa se mantuvo débil. Había algo preocupándola, devorándola por dentro.

-Candice... ¿te sientes mal? Si quieres puedo dejar esto para otra ocación, tal vez cuando ya no estés aquí...

-No es eso, Terrence. No se trata de si estoy aquí o en cualquier lugar. Es lo mismo.- Comenzó a llorar. Algo la aterraba, la aterraba profundamente.

-No te entiendo... explícame. Te escucho...

-Todo esto, Terrence. Lo que estás haciendo. Tus atenciones... Estás matándome. Estás haciéndome daño aunque no lo veas así.- Él dejó de pronto su comida, ella lo dejó perplejo. Nunca sus intenciones habían sido esas.

-Candice... yo no pensé que te estaba lastimando... pensé que tal vez... podrías necesitar apoyo, alguien sobre quién sostenerte...

-No es sólo eso. Detalles, besos incluídos... ¿Eres conciente de lo que me haces, Terrence Grandchester? Estás haciendo que confíe en ti, me estoy aferrando a ti, estás convirtiéndote en una necesidad para mí. Las horas en que no estás aquí me llenan de ansias, más que irme de aquí lo que estoy esperando en siempre verte. Estás enamorándome y no puedo dejar que eso me suceda...- Se llevó las manos a su rostro mojado de llanto, desesperada y él se paró de la silla y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Le apartó las manos del rostro y se lo sostuvo delicadamente entre sus manos.

-Me pasa igual, Candice. Exactamente igual. No estoy aquí por egoísta. Me has atraído a ti y simplemente no puedo evitarlo. Yo he tenido detalles que sientes que te han estado enamorando, en cambio yo... estoy sintiéndolo automáticamente por ti, sin que hagas nada. Me tienes aquí, luego de doce horas de exhaustivo trabajo... Estoy aquí porque quiero, Candice. Quiero ser tu apoyo. No tienes a nadie y me he ofrecido yo, por mi voluntad, pero más que nada, por ti. No tengo intención alguna de hacerte daño...

-Pero me lo harás. Tarde o temprano me lo harás o te lo haré. ¿Qué pasará cuando te canses? Yo sólo seré una carga, Terrence. No sé quién soy, ni lo que me gusta, ni lo que sé hacer, ni siquiera sé si tengo a dónde ir o a quién acudir... no sé cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que pueda valerme por mí misma... o cuando empiece a recordar... y lo recuerde a él... recuerde de pronto que tal vez lo amo... porque me comprometió... y yo acepté, entonces mínimo estuve entusiasmada con la idea... al menos debo quererle...

Cada palabra era sincera, era la realidad y era un buen punto, pero también fueron como cuchillas para el corazón de él. Los celos lo cocían, quería reventar, pero no podía. Porque no eran nada, porque no tenía ningún derecho a reclamar nada y porque él era su doctor y estaban en su lugar de trabajo, no debía agrandar su angustia.

-¿Y él te ha recordado a ti, Candice? ¿Ha venido por ti? ¿Crees que te esté buscando? Tal vez fue el rubio que vino hace unos días... ese al que tuviste miedo de preguntarle quién era realmente... tal vez ese es tu príncipe encantador. Te vio desmemoriada y encontró su vía de escape. O puede que no haya sido él, porque entonces debió reclamarte... Además, Candice, no lo recuerdas, es cierto, pero sabes qué también es cierto... que no deseas recordarlo. Que deseas que no vuelva por ti... porque prefieres ocupar las horas pensando en mí que recordarlo a él...

-Eres tan injusto, Terrence. Tan cruel... si yo estoy pensando en ti y no en recordarlo a él es por tu culpa. Tú has hecho de todo para que yo sólo piense en ti... y me estás destruyendo.

Su llanto de pronto se volvió más atroz. Sabía cuánto dolía esa verdad, ambos lo sabían, pero... ¿serían lo suficientemente fuertes como para dejar en paz al otro?

-Tal vez hago todo lo contrario, Candice. Estoy reconstruyéndote. Estoy tratando de recoger tus pedazos. Estoy mitigando tu soledad y tu abandono. Estoy siendo disponible para ti. Estoy aquí para ti. Mientras tú te dejas llevar por tus remordimientos hacia un prometido que no ha dado la cara por ti, que no te está buscando. Se le avisó de tu situación a tu escuela, no he visto ningún compañero venir por ti, ningún amigo, familiar, nadie. Y yo estoy aquí. Quiero estar aquí en nombre de todos ellos. Apoyarte...

-¿Y cuándo pase el tiempo, Terrence? ¿Y si no logro recordar? Te cansarás de cargar con una mochila que no encuentra lugar. Te rendirás... quieres tomar esta responsabilidad como si fuera lo más fácil y cuando te des cuenta de que no se puede vivir así... de que ya no quieres más la carga... ¿qué harás? _Hasta pronto, Candice. Ve y encuentra tu norte..._

-Eres cruel contigo misma, Candice. Yo soy plenamente conciente de todo eso y lo he aceptado igual. Tú eres la que piensa que vales tan poco que no mereces el sacrificio de nadie. Pero, sabes, te he visto corresponderme, desearme, necesitarme y no creo que sea simplemente una necesidad involuntaria, una respuesta inconciente hacia el único apoyo que se te ha ofrecido. Hay mucho más, Candice. Lo sabes y lo sé.

Volvió abrazarla fuerte contra él, dejó que ella llorara sobres su pecho y la apretó, sintiendo tantas cosas, porque por nada del mundo iba a dejarla sola, dijera ella lo que dijera.

-Ni siquiera te conozco... esto es absurdo...

-Entonces conóceme, Candice. Pregúntame todo lo que desees saber. Tenemos toda la noche, ésta y muchas noches más.- Le susurró y luego se acomodó con ella en la cama, la colocó casi en su regazo y recostó su frente contra su cabeza.

-¿Eres casado?

-No, Candice. Lo estuve, pero ya no.

-Ah... eres divorciado entonces...

-No. Soy viudo.- Ella se giró hacia él con asombro. Vaya que la vida tenía sorpresas, se imaginó cualquier respuesta menos esa.

-¿Viudo? Pero... ¿qué edad tienes?

-Treinta y dos.

-Oh... y puedo preguntarte cómo fue que...

-Puedes preguntar lo que desees, Candice. Cualquier cosa.- Le besó el pelo y se lo acarició. Ella se sentía en el cielo, confiaba más en él que en sí misma.

-Bien... ¿cómo murió tu esposa?- La palabra esposa se le hizo hasta difícil de pronunciar, no supo por qué.

-Ella... tenía un hijo, lo tuvo a los dieciseis... fue un poco duro, pero era una luchadora, salió adelante y siempre con el niño a cuestas a pesar de no tener mucho apoyo familiar ni un padre para su hijo... La conocí cuando tenía veintiseis, tenemos, teníamos la misma edad... Comenzamos a salir, nos fuimos enamorando y su hijo, él era muy especial, tan alegre, dulce, buen chico... lo quise tanto como a ella. No lo pensé dos veces cuando la llevé hasta el altar...

-Espera... "su hijo era"... ¿el niño también...?

-Sí. Dylan tenía leucemia... desde los cinco años. Luchó por su vida incansablemente e hicimos todo lo humanamente posible, pero al final... perdió la batalla.- Candy sintió las lágrimas de él mojar su cuello en donde tenía apoyada su cabeza mientras le hablaba, sus propias lágrimas también corrían sin poderlo evitar.

-Fue un golpe muy duro para ella. Era su único hijo, el único que había estado con ella siempre, sólo se tenían el uno al otro hasta que yo llegué a sus vidas. Ella no podía tener más hijos, o al menos eso le había dicho el doctor que le atendió cuando nació su hijo, hubo ciertas complicaciones y según su doctor, las posibilidades eran mínimas y además tuvieron que cortarle una de las trompas...

-Lo siento tanto, Terrence...- Ella levantó su mano para acariciar su pelo castaño, a él le encantó el mimo y rozó su rostro contra su suave mano para luego continuar.

-A las dos semanas... la encontré desangrada en la bañera... aún tenía pulso e inmediatamente la llevé al hospital luego de hacer lo imposible por detener la sangre... pero a las pocas horas murió... tenía ocho semanas de embarazo. Si tal vez lo hubiera sabido... a lo mejor...- La voz se le cortó y no pudo hablar más. Ella se giró y lo abrazó fuerte. Dejó que él llorara sobre ella, le acarició el pelo, la espalda, se dedicó a consolarlo como pudo.

-Habían señales, Candice. Y yo no las vi. Pude haberlo evitado... su desgaste, su desgano, su deterioro en tan poco tiempo... sus malestares sumado a todo eso... y yo no lo vi... y los perdí a los dos...- Había tanto dolor en ese recuerdo, ese momento cuando un hombre hecho y derecho se reducía a un niño sensible e indefenzo.

-Lo siento, Terrence... nunca imaginé que hubieras pasado por tanto... y ahora... soy yo la que no soporto verte llorar...

-Discúlpame... no era mi intención. Hacía tiempo que esos sucesos habían dejado de afectarme tanto... Pero lo que sí puedes hacer por mí, Candice, es no rendirte, no echarte a morir ni entregarte a la autocompación. Eres joven, sana... no te derrumbes, no has perdido nada, Candice. Ella también estaba sola y con un hijo, luchó mientras pudo aunque al final se rindió... pero tú, tú tienes mucho más posibilidades, Candice. No te rindas.

-No lo haré... bueno, lo intentaré...

-Yo estaré contigo mientras tú me lo permitas.

-Está bien, me esforzaré, pero no llores más.

-Si me das un beso.

Esta vez fue ella quien lo besó, rozando ambos sus rostros empapados. Sus labios entremezclados absorvieron también una que otra lágrima mientras el beso se volvía intenso, pero más que eso, era medicinal, para el alma rota y perturbada, era para consuelo. Sus lenguas bailaban felices como si hubieran encontrado un motivo por el cual celebrar o simplemente vivir.

-Yo creo que no me será posible poder vivir sin tus besos, Terrence. Haz marcado mi alma de tal manera... mi boca vive anhelándote...

-Esa fue la intención, Candice... sólo que no pensé que tus besos se volverían también vitales para mí.- Se volvieron a besar de la misma manera, con la misma intensidad, todo era absurdo, sí, pero bueno, el destino solía ser así.

-Creo que deberías dormir un poco, Terrence. Te ves tan cansado...

-Lo estoy. Pero quiero quedarme contigo... quiero que me sigas abrazando... por favor...

-Pues entonces, duerme un poco aquí, yo te cuido.

-Hey, ¿quién es el doctor aquí?- Bromeó él, pero ambos se acomodaron en la cama, Candy contemplándolo porque a los pocos minutos él se durmió no sin antes poner una alarma que lo despertara antes de la hora de la primera revisión de Candy. Estaba a su lado, ocupando casi todo el espacio porque era un hombre grande y uno de sus brazos abrazaba su cintura, pero dormía plácidamente como un niño, su rostro relajado, confiado, de pronto más juvenil. Besó su frente y luego de admirarlo largo y tendido, cerró sus ojos también rendida.

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué hora es? Terrence, despierta, Terrence, por favor.- Lo llamaba desesperada, pero Terry no se movía, sumido en su sueño.

-Buenos días, Candy. ¡Vaya!

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo entró aquí?- Le reclamó asustada mientras seguía intentando despertar a Terry que dormía como un tronco.

-Yo pensando que era el prometido más desconsiderado del mundo... pero veo que has encontrado reemplazo pronto...

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola princesas encantadas!**

**Pues he regrasado. Ayer no pude publicar, el día se me complicó un poco y además tuve una participación en otro fic que espero haya sido del agrado de todas. También fui víctima de mi propio mal humor y mi hostilidad debido a algo que quiero hacer y que no lo consigo, se me va la paciencia y hasta cambio de personalidad jejejeje. También sufrí de una sinusitis y una migraña, así que no era el mejor momento para sentarme a escribir, disculpen. **

**Bueno, he de esperar que este capítulo haya sido también de su agrado y lo hayan disfrutado. ¿Qué pasará ahora con Candy y Terry? Veamos el próximo capítulo. :-)**

**Gracias por tus comentarios:**

**Dali, norma Rodriguez, Daniela Bascuan, zucastillo, bettysuazo, dulce lu, LizCarter, kary klais, Rubi, Prisiterry, Olgaliz, Vero, lupita1797, ara, usage bombon, Odette. e. arriagada, Maria De Jesus L. H, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Rose Grandchester, Laurita White, Amy C.L, Katty White, Silvia E, ladygmimi, jazmin reyez, marla88, Laura Grandchester, WISAL, maria 1972, Betk Grandchester, Comoaguaparachocolate**

**Gracias por todo, preciosas.**

**Su amiga,**

**Wendy Grandchester**


	7. Momento crucial

**La pasión tiene memoria**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 7 Momento crucial**

* * *

-Ah, ahora resulta que no me recuerdas, Candy... dulce Candy... tu falta de memoria no te ha impedido revolcarte con otro...

-¡Váyase de aquí! No sé quién es. Váyase.- Gritaba ella desesperada y él avanzaba más hacia ella, lentamente, pasos lentos y amenazadores.

-Eres sucia, Candice White. Me alegro tanto que no llegué a casarme contigo. Eres tan patética... me das tanto asco.- Se le acercó y ella temblaba, tembló como un papel cuando el tomó uno de sus rizos entre sus dedos y la miraba tan tenebrosamente.

-Vete, por favor... vete... yo no te recuerdo... además tú me abandonaste... nunca viniste por mí...

-Y encontraste al doctorcito maravillas que está muy dispuesto hacerse cargo de ti, ¿no, zorrita?- Pasó su dedo por sus labios, ella sintió que la sangre dejó de circularle.

-¿Pero sabes qué? Te encuentro tan deseable como siempre. Te haría mía aquí mismo, ahora. No tendremos boda... pero podríamos tener una buena luna de miel.- Se relamió los labios con morbosidad, ella estaba aterrada y comenzó a mover a Terry con brusquedad para que despertara, pero él parecía que estaba muerto por lo pesado que era su sueño.

-Eres asqueroso. ¡Vete de aquí!- Fue a tocar el botón en la pared que quedaba detrás de su cama y que servía para comunicarse directamente con el mostrador de enfermeras, pero él le retuvo la mano en el intento.

-Nadie hará nada por ti, dulce Candy. Ni siquiera tu doctorcito... ese ya pasó a mejor vida.- Candy se desconcertó. Retiró la sábana y entonces comprendió.

-¡Oh no! ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué has hecho maldito infeliz?- Con horror vio una enorme herida cerca del corazón de Terry, la sangre empapaba su camisa blanca... eso explicaba por qué no despertaba, por qué no se movía.

-No dejaré que seas feliz, Candice. Siempre voy a perseguirte... siempre...

-¡Terry! Por favor, Terry no me dejes. No puedes dejarme, reacciona por favor...- Ignoraba las burlas del maniático y sólo se ocupaba de Terry llorando a lágrima viva ante su cuerpo inerte.

-¡Terry! ¡Terry!

-¡Candice! ¡Candice! Aquí estoy, linda, aquí estoy.

-Terry... Terry... pero... es que...

-Tranquila, linda. Tuviste una pesadilla. Aquí estoy, contigo. No voy a dejarte.- Se sentó y la abrazó. Ella estaba sudada, empapada en llanto, desesperada, había sido tan real.

-Estaba aquí, Terry. Lo juro, ahí estaba parado...

-¿Quién?

-Mi... el que dice ser mi prometido... estaba aquí y me amenazó y...

-Candice... fue sólo un sueño. No hay nadie aquí, linda. Cálmate. ¿Quieres un poco de agua?- Ella asintió débilmente y él fue por el vaso de agua y se lo acercó a los labios mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-¿Entonces lo recordaste?- Le preguntó luego que estaba un poco más calmada...

-Ehh... su cara siempre fue borrosa... nunca la distinguí... pero en la desesperación de mi sueño no me percaté de ese detalle... es que fue tan horrible... y las cosas que me dijo... te vi herido... casi muerto...

-Shh. Ya, linda. Ya pasó, nadie te podrá hacer daño mientras yo esté contigo. Fue sólo un mal sueño. Olvídalo, ¿sí?

-No puedo... aún siento que...

-Deja que te ayude...

Fue buscando su boca hasta que la envolvió en la calidez de sus labios y entrelazados a los suyos, ella se fue calmando. Su beso era tan dulce, la llenaba, era el consuelo perfecto. Su lengua la acariciaba, los pequeños chupones en su labio inferior la confortaban, ese hombre era un maestro del beso. Tenía un doctorado, una meastría y un grado asociado en besología, ¡por Dios que sí!

-Terry... no me dejes sin tus besos nunca. Nunca por favor...

-Eso dalo por hecho. Aún si apareciera tu tal prometido... no te dejaré ir. Ya eres parte de mí.

-No quiero que aparezca, Terry. ¡No quiero! Ya no quiero...- Le decía en sollozos porque aunque no le pareciera correcto, era la verdad, era lo que realmente sentía.

-No lo hará. Tú serás mía.- Le dijo sonando de pronto tan arrogante, tan posesivo, tan él, tan arrebatadoramente irresistible. Ella sentía que a su lado tenía un lugar en el mundo y que a pesar de las lagunas de su mente, no estaba del todo sola. Lo miró con sus ojazos bien abiertos como platos. ¿Suya?

-¿Tuya? Pero...

-Mía. Si nadie quiere venir por ti, nadie quiere reclamarte, entonces lo haré yo.- Volvió abrazarla fuerte y la besó, con mucha pasión, con intensidad, con locura y hasta lujuria, con desesperación, con todo. En un beso se podía entregar hasta la vida misma cuando se quería.

Terry miró la hora, eran la una de la madrugada, aún les quedaba muchas horas juntos, tenía hasta las siete de la mañana para marcharse.

-Estás tan sudada... ¿quieres tomar un baño?- Ella asintió, sin fuerzas de nada.

-Ven.- La cargó y la llevó al baño, la sentó en el inodoro cerrado mientras él iba por sus cosas, ella se dejaba llevar como una autómata.

-Bien. Creo que el agua está bien así.- Le sacó la camiseta y el pantalón de la pijama primero y luego le quitó las medias. Fue a quitarle el sostén y ella no se resistió, excepto cuando fue a quitarle las bragas.

-Candice... no voy aprovecharme de ti ni haré nada en contra de tu voluntad. Sólo voy a bañarte, confía en mí.- Volvió asentir y se dejó quitar las bragas estando totalmente desnuda ante él, se puso roja, pero permaneció tranquila. Él impresionado, pero actuaba con normalidad a pesar de la fuerte excitación que peleaba en sus pantalones.

-Cuidado con mi pierna, Terry...

-Lo sé, no te preocupes. Ahora, ven, métete.- La llevó a la bañera y descolgó la manguerita por donde salía el agua deliciosamente tibia. Ella cerró los ojos por la placentera sensación, tan cómoda, tan reconfortante.

-¿Quieres que te lave el pelo?

-Ujum.- Dijo ella que ya ansiaba ese momento y más con el delicioso shampoo que venía por parte de él. Se deshizo la trenza y volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras él le mojaba la cabeza. Era tan divino, tan íntimo y tan inocente el momento a la vez.

-Cuidado con los puntos...

-Lo sé, cariño, confía en mí.- Le aplicó shampoo y ella se sintió en la gloria cuando sus dedos comenzaron a frotar su cuero cabelludo y su pelo.

-Eres divino, Terry.

-Y tú perfecta. Preciosa y perfecta.- Volvió abrir el agua y le enjuagó el pelo. Era divino el agua tibia recorriéndola. Se imaginó cómo sería bañarse con él... tocarlo... o... que le hiciera el amor en la bañera...- Sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar en eso, no era el momento.

-Lávamelo otra vez... estaba muy sucio...

-Claro.- Le dio un beso así mojada y ella tembló completa, pero fue sólo eso, un beso, él sabía el terreno en que pisaba, así que no se adentró más en él, sería peligroso y poco conveniente.- Volvió aplicarle shampoo y esa vez la espuma fue más abundante. Sobresalía y comenzó a rodar por su piel húmeda, él tuvo que encomendarse a todos los santos para no meterse en esa ducha con ella. Volvió a enjuagarle el pelo y ahí estaba esa visión tan despampanante. El agua, la espuma rodando por su piel, por la curva de su trasero muy bien dotado al igual que sus pechos. La notó muy delgada, de eso se encargaría después.

-Terry... aplícame un poco de acondicionador, por favor...

-Usted es exigente, señorita White.

-Lo siento. Es que si no lo haces no me lo podré desenredar... si quieres lo hago yo...

-Claro que no. Era una broma, bobita. Voy hacerte todo lo que tú quieras.- Ella tragó seco y volvió a sonrojarse por lo sugerente que sonó el comentario. _Oh, si supieras lo que quiero, Terrence..._

-Déjame el acondicionador puesto hasta que... me bañes...- Soltó muerta de vergüenza, pero lo dijo.

Abrió el algua nuevamente para mojarla a cuerpo entero y luego enjabonó la esponja con el _bodywash_ que le había comprado. Era de melón, olía divino y además tenía _scrub_.

Comenzó por enjabonar su cuello, sus brazos, su pecho y hombros, sus senos con delicadeza y sin poner mucho énfasis para no perder el control. Su vientre, sus muslos y piernas, su trasero, la volteó y le enjabonó bien la espalda. Ella se puso color carmín cuando él le separó un poco las piernas para asearla ahí, hasta un escalofrío sintió. _¿Sabrás lo que estás haciéndome, Doctor Grandchester?_

La ejuagó de la cabeza a los pies. Ella con sus ojos cerrados bajo el agua, confiada mientras la espuma aguada resbalaba por su hermosa piel. _¿Sabe usted lo que daría por hacerle el amor ahora mismo, señorita White?_

-Ya estás bañadita y refrescadita. Ahora vamos a secarte bien, no quiero que te resfríes...- La sacó envuelta en la toalla y la secó bien, sobre todo el pelo, se lo secó tan fuerte que ella protestó.

-Lo siento. Es que no debe quedarte muy mojado. Te podría dar una...

-¡Ya! Deje su cháchara doctoral, señor Grandchester. Si sobreviví al accidente... no creo que me mate un duchazo.

-Usted es tan insolente, señorita White. A veces amerita unas buenas nalgadas por impertinente.- Le quitó la toalla y antes de ponerle las bragas, la besó y hablando de nalgadas... se las dio. Pero suavemente, no con intención de lastimarla. Le puso las bragas y el pantalón de otra pijama limpia.

-No, no me pongas el sostén. Sólo voy a dormir...

-Bien. Pero por la mañana, quiero que lo tengas puesto. No quiero que nadie te vea sin él.- Ahí estaba su lado mandón y dominante, ese que la desconcertaba, pero... ¿le desagradaba? Al menos alguien se tomaba molestias por ella.

-Aquí sólo vienen Annie y tú, Terry...

-Aún así, Candice. Y nunca se sabe si de la nada se te aparece algún visitante y... sólo ponte el sostén por la mañana, Candice. No está a discusión.

Le puso la camiseta y le sacó el pelo de adentro el cual ella se desenredaba con la peinilla mientras él le ponía unas medias nuevas.

-¿Siempre eres así?

-¿Así cómo?

-De mandamás.- Una sonrisa burlona llenó su apuesto rostro, una sonrisa de lado que ella no le había visto antes, pero que la dejó con la boca seca. También se le marcaba un adorable y sexy hoyuelo. ¡Dios!

-Siempre, cariño. Siempre. Pero hago algunas excepciones... si te portas bien y te dejas de insolencias.- Le dijo para luego besarla ardientemente y dejarla sin aire.

-Eres un arrogante creído.

-Y tú una niña imprudente y malagradecida. Ahora, señorita, vamos a dormir.- Se volvieron acomodar en la cama y se arroparon. No tardaron en quedarse dormidos y Terry comprobó su alarma nuevamente.

Candy despertó a las siete y treinta de la mañana, Terry no estaba ya con ella. Sintió su vacío en la cama, su ausencia. Se sentó sobre la cama y enseguida vio una nota junto a una de la rosas de la canasta que él le había regalado. Se quedó oliendo la rosa como si fuera la vez primera y leyó la carta con las manos temblando.

_**Señorita Insolente:**_

_**Fue divino dormir abrazándote.**_

_**Te espero a las 8:30 en mi consultorio.**_

_**Annie irá por ti y te escoltará.**_

_**Vamos a deshacernos de ese yeso.**_

_**Muy pronto comenzarás tu nueva vida.**_

_**Conmigo.**_

_**Tu arrogante engreído**_

Sintió tanta emoción al leer la nota. No estaba claro lo que eran, pero lo sentía tan suyo, al menos él le hacía pensar eso. Tenía una hora y sabía que a las ocho en punto Annie siempre aparecía para ayudarla con su aseo personal, pero en la madrugada Terry se había ocupado de eso. Así que se levantó como pudo y fue al baño a lavarse la cara y los dientes. Se puso el sostén y sonrió al recordar a Terry y su exigencia para que se lo pusiera. Se miró en el espejo del baño. Dios la había eschuchado o de plano el acondicionador que le consiguió Terry era muy bueno porque sus rebeldes rizos ahora eran unas ondas suaves y sedosas que caían hasta la mitad de su espalda. Cuando terminó, Annie llegó con su desayuno y la encontró de pie.

-Candice. No debiste ponerte de pie tú sola. Pudiste haberte caído y lastimado... y el doctor Grandchester me mataría a mí.- Preocupada, la morena fue hacia ella para ayudarla.

-Tranquila, Annie, he tenido mucho cuidado.

-Menos mal. Bueno, ahora toma tu desayuno que el Doctor Grandchester nos estará esperando en su consultorio. ¡Hoy te quitan el yeso!- Le expresó con auténtica emoción, pero Candy no sabía si era alegría por ella o porque finalmente se acabaría su estadía y la morena tendría el camino libre nuevamente.

-Sí...

-¡Pronto irás a casa! ¿No estás contenta?- Annie era muy entusiasta, realmente tenía vocación, podía levantarle el ánimo a cualquiera. Pero de pronto cayó en la estupidez que había dicho.

-Lo siento, Candice... olvidé que no tienes a dónde... ¿o sí?

-Descuida. Ya veré cómo resuelvo...- Le sonrió con debilidad porque lo cierto era...

_No tengo ni puta idea de lo que haré cuando salga de aquí... ni a dónde iré..._

Un enfermero llegó con una silla de ruedas y junto a Annie, escoltaron a Candy hasta el consultorio del doctor Grandchester. Al llegar ahí, el enfermero se fue y sólo se quedó con Annie y Terry.

-Buenos días, señorita White. ¿Cómo amaneció hoy?- Ella se puso roja al recordar de pronto todo lo referente a su velada y ese baño que él le dio... su cuerpo durmiendo junto al de ella...

-¿Señorita White?

-Eh... sí, amanecí muy bien, gracias.- Respondió nerviosa y frotándose las manos.

-Me alegro. Lo primero que vamos hacer es cortar sus puntos...- Annie dispuso una pequeña mesita con todo lo necesario y luego de que Terry verificara bien la herida y la cicatrización, la misma Annie le cortó los puntos.

-No dolió nada, buena chica, Candice.- Le dijo Annie con su entusiasmo perenne.

-Ahora veámos esta pierna...

Después de un rato, Candy fue liberada del yeso y esperaba por los resultados de las placas de su cabeza y de su pierna, había regresado a su habitación un par de horas después encontrando un bulto con una nota.

_**Señorita piernas sensuales:**_

_**Ahí está la ropa que necesitas.**_

_**Tus resultados salieron muy bien.**_

_**Hoy mismo estarás fuera de aquí.**_

_**Te estaré esperando a las 3:00.**_

_**Hoy te enfrentarás al mundo.**_

_**No temas, yo estaré contigo.**_

_**Tu Dr. Arrogante**_

Lo cierto era que Candy estaba aterrada. Tenía mucho miedo de enfrentar la realidad, pero iría de frente a encarar su situación. Se recogió el pelo para no mojarlo mientras tomaba una ducha. Tomó el paquete de navajas _Venus _y el pote de espuma para afeitarse las piernas, en especial la que había tenido el yeso que la hizo morir de vergüenza cuando Terry lo retiró y sus bellos parecían haber recibido un fertilizante por lo crecidos que estaban. El afeitado que proporcionaban esas navajas era divino, cuando al fin terminó, sus piernas estaban sensuales, brillantes y suaves. Se dio un buen baño y se afeitó además sus axilas, se sintió una mujer nueva luego de una semana y media. Se secó bien y fue al bulto luego de ponerse un conjunto de lencería nueva. Encontró un Jean, una camiseta negra con la marca _BEBE_ en dorado, le quedaba perfecta y ajustada, al igual que el jean. Encontró también unas cómodas sandalias bajitas negras que por su pierna aún un poco dolorida serviría a la perfección.

Terminó de vestirse y se dejó el pelo suelto que estaba precioso. Recogió todas sus cosas y se aseguró de no dejar nada de lo que Terry le había regalado porque además, no sabía si le haría falta luego... en su nueva vida... o en su vieja vida... porque aunque no lo recordara, sabía que tenía una.

-Te ves preciosa con tu pelo suelto.

-¡Terry! ¡Qué manía! Siempre apareces de la nada y me pegas unos sustos de muerte...

-Lo siento. ¿Lista para irnos?

-Lista.- Dijo aunque por dentro estaba muriendo de nervios, de adrenalina, de ansias.

Ya cuando llegaron a su auto, un Audi negro, brillante, bello, digno de un exitoso hombre como él, Candy se puso más nerviosa aún, su realidad estaba cada vez más cerca. Él colocó sus cosas en la cajuela y luego le abrió a ella la puerta del pasajero para que entrara y le aseguró el cinturón.

-¿A dónde quieres ir primero? ¿A la dirección de tu licencia o a la escuela...?

-A la escuela... al menos es un lugar seguro... al que sé que pertenecí... ¿crees que debo presentar mi renuncia?

-No lo sé... no te precipites... asumo que ellos entenderán tu posición... no puedes volver al trabajo así...

-¿Está cerca la escuela?

-Claro, nena. Esto es Puerto Rico, nada es lejos. Ah y por si acaso, estamos en Guaynabo.- Le guiñó un ojo.

Llegaron en veinticinco minutos a la escuela, que estaba en Bayamón y el guardia de seguridad los fue escoltando adentro.

-¡Candy! Bienvenida, ¿cómo estás?- Se acercó una maestra castaña, simpática y algo rechoncha.

-Yo... eh...- Candy no la recordaba y se puso incómoda.

-¡Candy! Has regresado. Me alegro tanto.- Otra compañera la abrazó con entusiasmo y ella no pudo corresponder, no tenía idea de quién era esa pelirroja.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy!- Más personas se acercaron icluyendo algunos alumnos y ella pensó que entraría en una crisis.

-Yo... permiso, por favor... déjenme.- Dijo nerviosa y alzando un poco la voz, desconcertando a todos.

-Disculpen. La señorita White tiene amnesia. No los recuerda, no recuerda nada, sean comprensivos...

-Oh... lo sentimos.- Dijo alguien luego de la explicación de Terry al tiempo que recibía a Candy en sus brazos, nerviosa, vulnerable y alterada.

-Candy... preciosa. Has vuelto... Sabía que no podías dejarme abandonado... lo sabía. ¡Ven aquí! Muero por darte un abrazo.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola niñas!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya poco a poco estamos culminando la primera etapa... ¿qué le deparará la vida ahora a Candy?**

**¡Averigüémoslo!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios:**

**anaalondra28, Vero, Maria De Jesus L.H, Prisiterry, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, norma Rodriguez, LizCarter, Laura Grandchester, Olgaliz, jazmin reyez, bettysuazo, kary klais, Comoaguaparachocolate, Katty White, Dali, dulce lu, Rose Grandchester, WISAL, Ladygmimi, Betk Grandchester**

**norma Rodriguez: Gracias por el chiste, jajajaja.**

**Las quiero, un beso**

**Wendy**


	8. No estás sola

**La pasión tiene memoria**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 8 No estás sola**

* * *

La confianza desmedida de aquél sujeto puso a Candy muy nerviosa. Estaba esperando que correspondiera el mencionado abrazo, con una sonrisota que Terry daba lo que fuera por borrársela de un puñetazo. Pero él y Candy no eran nada, él no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella y aún si lo tuviera, sería inmaduro, imprudente e inconciente de su parte hacerle una escena en frente de todos y sobre todo, conociendo la situación en que ella se encontraba. Se hizo de una paciencia admirable, admirable en él.

-Disculpa... yo... es que...- Miraba a Terry pidiendo auxilio y él entendió.

-Como ya le había explicado en el hospital, señor...

-John.

-John, Candice tiene amnesia. No lo recuerda a usted y no recuerda a ninguno de sus compañeros. Como su doctor, voy a necesitar de su comprensión para con ella.- Candy admiró más a Terry mientras se refugiaba en sus brazos como niña pequeña.

-Oh, Candy... lo siento... es que como te vi aquí pensé que volvías a retomar tu puesto... y que me recordabas...- El pesar se notó en su voz, una desilusión profunda al saberse olvidado por ella.

-Discúlpame tú a mí, John... eh... me gustaría hablar con el director si es posible...- John se echó a reir y todos los demás, pero no como una falta de respeto, aunque Terry y ella así lo vieron y se tornaron de pronto muy serios, pero la risa fue más bien por lo irónico de la situación.

-Candy, yo soy el director, cariño. Ven, vamos a mi oficina, creo que tenemos que hablar largo y tendido tú y yo.- A Candy se le cayó el moco ante la revelación. Resulta que el mismo rubio que la visitó en el hospital era el director de la escuela, algo así como su _jefe_. Pero... fue el único que fue a visitarla... el más que se alegraba de verla... ¿será que a caso él era su...? ¡No! No podía ser él. No recordaba nada, pero... mirándolo con su criterio de ahora... sencillamente no lo veía como un hombre en el que se fijaría. Terry por su parte sencillamente lo odiaba, así sin más, pero hacía acopio de sus modales y de su sensatez, sólo por el bien de Candy que a fin de cuentas era _su paciente_.

-Vamos, Candy, no muerdo. Sígueme.- El rubio le extendió la mano para guiarla a su oficina, pero Candy seguía renuente, desconfiada, aferrada a Terry como se aferra un niño a su padre cuando está ante un adulto extraño, así se sentía. Como si el payaso de la película "It" le estuviera ofreciendo un globo y luego su cara se transforma en diabólica.

-Si no es molestia, me gustaría que mi doctor me acompañara.- Anunció ella y mirándo a Terry suplicante quien le apretó la mano en muestra de apoyo. El rubio se desconcertó por completo ante el gesto.

-Ehh... bueno... si así lo prefieres...

-Así lo prefiere, John.- Sentenció Terry tajante y todos los demás observaban todo boquiabiertos.

-Por aquí.- Dijo John guiándolos hasta su oficina que era bastante grande, con un bonito y fino escritorio en cerezo, una moderna computadora y butacas para visitantes.

-Tomen asiento, por favor.- Lo hiceron y Candy se quedaba mirando todo a su alrededor. Había varias fotos de John, con diferentes compañeros, maestros, alumnos que habían ganado algún trofeo en algo, pero sobre todo... había varias fotos de ellos dos... ¡juntos! Eso la aterró... no podía ser que... ¡no! Eso no tenía ningún sentido. Le comenzó un dolor de cabeza terrible.

-¿Te sientes bien, Candice?- Preguntó Terry preocupado al ver que ella se llevaba las manos a las sienes.

-Sí... me duele un poco la cabeza, sólo eso...

-John... disculpa esta pregunta... pero es que me está dando vueltas hace días y necesito salir de dudas... ¿qué somos? Tú y yo... ¿somos...?- Terry se puso tenso mientras que John abría los ojos como platos... sabía de su pérdida de memoria, pero... ¿tanto?

-No te endiendo, preciosa Candy.- Terry respiró hondo en su asiento. Juró que si ese imbécil seguía con su salamería hacia ella iba hacerlo escupir los dientes uno a uno como semillas de naranja.

-Tú... ¿eres mi prometido?- Lo soltó finalmente, aumentando su dolor de cabeza por la ansiedad de la posible respuesta y en Terry aumentó la tensión y por supuesto, los celos.

-¿Tu qué? No, cariño. No soy tu prometido. Fuimos novios un tiempo, pero...- Candy abrió los ojos como platos y Terry tenía la mandíbula apretada, pero se contuvo. Recordó su lugar en la vida de Candy... cualquier cosa de su pasado, era sólo eso y le pertenecía a ella y no era asunto de él.

-Es broma, Candy. Yo sólo soy tu jefe. Somos buenos amigos, al igual que todos los demás colegas.- Candy sintió que volvía a la tierra, pero su dolor de cabeza se hizo más fuerte gracias a los segundos de tensión que la hizo vivir el idiota de John.

-¿Usted cree que la señorita White está para bromas en este momento?- Al fin estalló Terry. No podía creer la falta de sensatez del imbécil ese. El rubio lo miró sin saber de pronto qué contestar y Candy se temió alguna pelea, no conocía a fondo el carácter de Terry, pero intuía que era fuerte.

-Lo siento... no fue mi intención... es la costumbre... Candy y yo solíamos... bueno, ella era muy alegre y dada a las bromas... por eso todos la adoramos...

-Pero ahora ella no recuerda nada de eso, sea prudente, por favor.- Se veía el dominio en Terry, tanto como propio como sobre los demás. John se veía pequeñito ante el temple del doctor Grandchester.

-Ofrezco mis disculpas nuevamente. Candy... tú dirás, te escucho.

-Pues... yo no recuerdo nada... nada sobre mi profesión y no sé cuánto tiempo esté así, por lo tanto... he pensado en renunciar, pero... Terry, mi doctor me aconsejó sólo pedir una licencia por un tiempo... por si me recupero...

-Me parece excelente, Candy. No creo que debas renunciar, nos haces una falta terrible, no sabes cuánto. Cookie preguntó por ti... Cookie es un alumno especial que te quiere mucho, sé que no lo recuerdas, pero dada su condición, creo que es el más que se ha visto afectado por tu ausencia.- Candy recordó aquél dibujo en su bolso firmado por un niño al cual llamaban Cookie...

-¿Su condición?- Preguntó con genuina preocupación aunque no lograra poner un rostro sobre el mencionado niño. Sólo recordó la triste historia del hijastro de Terry y se le oprimió el corazón.

-Sí. Cookie es autista, pero su potencial es increíble y tú hiciste un excelente trabajo con él, el pequeño te adora. Si te lo llegas a topar... finge que lo recuerdas... o le romperás el corazón. Los autistas suelen ser muy exclusivos y apegados a su rutina...

-Entiendo... cuenta con eso... pero... ¿cómo he de reconocerlo?

-Éste es él.- John le enseñó una foto en su escritorio donde el niño de unos ocho años posaba con una medalla otorgada en un concurso de "_spelling bee_".

-Eres maestra de inglés, Candy.- Le aclaró él y entonces Candy comprendió por qué ella estaba posando junto al niño en la foto.

-Oh... con razón mi mente podía recordar el inglés al leer... al menos algo queda de mi vida pasada.- Terry le sonrió en apoyo, demostrando su fe en ella y agradeciendo el cambio en John que de pronto se había vuelto un ser prudente y elocuente.

-Bueno, Candy. Ahora vamos a lo tuyo... ¿qué deseas que hagamos por ti?

-Pues como te dije... necesito una licencia por un tiempo, en lo que...

-Bien. Estamos en Marzo y las clases culminan a mediados de Mayo, así que como ya lo que falta es nada... te concedo desde este mes corriente y el resto del verano hasta Agosto. Ojalá en ese lapso de tiempo logres recuperarte, eres una excelente maestra. Se te pagará un cheque por los últimos días trabajados antes del accidente, uno recompensatorio por enfermedad y debes hacer las gestiones pertinentes para que el seguro te pague durante el tiempo que necesites estar fuera por tu condición.

-Gracias, John. Es muy amable de tu parte...

-Gracias a ti, Candy.

Se despidieron y Candy liberó gran parte de la tensión que sentía y el saber que al menos contaría con un sueldo lo cual le daba más seguridad y algo de independencia.

-¿A dónde quieres ir ahora, Candice?

-A mi casa... a terminar de enfrentar mi realidad...

-Bien. Candice...-La retuvo en el estacionamiento y le tomó ambas manos mientras la miraba con dulzura y comprensión.

-Pase lo que pase, encuentres lo que encuentres... quiero que sepas que no estás sola... me tienes a mí...- Tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos con delicadeza y ella asintió para luego recibir un tierno beso en sus labios. Ese hombre era un sol, sencillamente no podía concibir una realidad lejos de él.

Se montaron en el auto y durante el camino a la dirección de Candy, que estaba a diez minutos de la escuela, Terry no soltó su mano manteniendo sólo una en el volante. Finalmente llegaron.

-Bueno, es aquí. Ven, no te dejaré sola.- La acompañó hasta una casa grande que estaba dividida en varios apartamentos. Una señora de unos cincuenta años estaba en el piso de abajo sentada en su mecedora con un libro en la mano.

-¡Candy! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Viniste a visitarnos?- Muy amable la señora se puso de pie y abrió el portón de rejas para recibir a Candy que estaba con los ojos muy abiertos nuevamente. No tenía idea de quién era esa señora que se alegraba tanto de verla.

-Buenas tardes... yo... quería pasar a ver mi apartamento...

-¿Tú apartamento? No te entiendo, cariño.- Dijo la señora desconcertada, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

-Eh sí... vivo aquí, ¿no?- Ahí sí que la señora se quedó de piedra y Terry supo que algo pasaba...

-Disculpe, señora...

-Betsy.

-Betsy... soy el Doctor Terrence Grandchester, Candy sufrió un accidente hace poco y tiene una amnesia temporal... vinimos aquí porque es la dirección que aparece en sus documentos...- Terry nuevamente sacó cara por ella porque Candy volvió a bloquearse nuevamente.

-Oh... pobre, mi niña. Bueno... yo lo siento mucho, pequeña, pero... tú entregaste el apartamento hace seis meses... dijiste que te irías a vivir con tu novio... y ahora... hay otros inquilinos ocupándolo...

-¿Novio? ¿Usted sabe quién es?

-No, cielo. Nunca nos lo presentaste... hasta llegué a creer que era una fantasía por parte tuya... lo siento, no debí decir eso... es que...

-No se preocupe, hasta yo he llegado a pensar que fue una fantasía.- Dijo Candy con un suspiro que partió en dos a Terry.

-Lo siento tanto, niña. Todos los apartamentos están ocupados en este momento, pero... tengo una habitación disponible aquí en casa por si necesitas...

-Gracias, señora...

-Betsy, sólo Betsy.- Dijo la simpática señora y aunque su oferta era muy amable, Candy no la recordaba, era como si no la conociera y se sintió entre la espada y la pared. De modo que no tenía ni siquiera un lugar a dónde ir. ¡Genial!

-Betsy... no sabes algo sobre mis padres... algún familiar que...

-No, niña. Llegaste aquí y sola y siempre fuiste muy reservada con tu vida personal... eras muy simpática y amable, pero... te gustaba la soledad... eso creo.- ¡Doblemente genial! No tenía sitio, ni dinero... y resulta que estaba más sola que la una.

-Entiendo, bueno...

-Ese es tu auto, querida. Una grua lo trajo hace unos días... ahora entiendo la razón.- Al menos tenía un auto en el cual moverse dijo Candy con asombro al ver su Toyota Corolla dorado.

-Deja te busco las llaves.

La señora se las entregó y ella se quedó dudosa con las llaves en la mano.

-Creo que no es conveniente que manejes ahora, Candice. Vendremos otro día por tu carro... si a la señora Betsy no le molesta, claro...

-Por supuesto que no y díganme Betsy, por favor. No soy tan vieja.- Dijo la simpática señora y a ellos ya les cayó bien.

-Fue un placer conocerla, Betsy. Ven, Candice, vamos a casa.- Candy se tensó de golpe en el corto trayecto hasta el auto de Terry.

-¿A casa? ¿tu casa?- Preguntó nerviosa.

-Sí, Candice. No tienes a dónde ir, es tarde para pensar en algún lugar y no pienso dejarte a tu suerte, así que vendrás conmigo a casa.- Le abrió la puerta del pasajero del Audi, como dando su sentencia por hecho y ella sintió que ardía de rabia. Tenía razón, no tenía a dónde ir, pero tampoco tenía por qué mostrarse tan mandón.

-¿Pasa algo, Candice?- Le preguntó él durante el camino al ver lo seria que ella estaba.

-Tu imponencia, Terrence. Eso pasa. Has decidido todo por mí. Le espetó y él la miró serio y con incredulidad mientras giraba al entrar en la prestigiosa urbanización donde aparentemente vivía.

-¿He decidido por ti? Lo primero que hice desde que salimos del hospital fue preguntarte a dónde querías ir, qué querías hacer. No puedes trabajar dadas las circunstancias, no tienes a dónde vivir y son ya las siete de la noche, Candice. ¿Qué habrías decidido tú?-No le había alzado la voz más de lo debido, pero sí se veía que estaba molesto, muy molesto aunque trataba de disimularlo.

-Pues... pues yo...- Hizo una pausa cuando él abrió la puerta de su casa y le indicó que pasara.

-Si no quieres quedarte aquí, no hay problema. No voy a obligarte, pero al menos por esta noche, quédate aquí para que yo pueda dormir tranquilo sabiendo que estás bien.- Ella asintió porque él tenía toda la razón y ella de pronto sintió vergüenza por su comportamiento inmaduro. Se dedicó a observar la casa. Era grande, hermosa y con ese toque hogareño, no el apartamento de soltero que ella imaginó que tenía, entonces recordó que había estado casado y que probablemente esa era la casa que había compartido con su esposa y su hijo... Habían atrevesado el salón y vio en una estantería la foto de un niño de unos diez años, rubio de ojos verdes, muy simpático y lleno de vida, lo supo, era el hijastro de Terry, un angelito.

-¿Este es...?

-Sí, es Dylan.

-Era un niño hermoso. Lo siento.- Le dijo y lo abrazó fuerte, porque el dolor en él era evidente, su rostro cambiaba de repente y ella sólo quería consolarlo y borrarle esa tristeza para siempre.

-Ven, Candy. Te mostraré la habitación de... huéspedes...- La guió de la mano hasta las escaleras y entraron a la dichosa habitación. Muy amplia, bonita y decorada con cierto toque femenino.

-Es de mi hermana, pero como ya no me visita, supongo que podrás usarla...

-Gracias, Terry... es todo muy hermoso de tu parte...- Sin saber por qué el llanto la traicionó de momento y el corrió a rescatarla.

-Candy... no llores. Ya te he dicho que no puedo soportarlo. No quiero que estés triste... yo haré de todo porque estés feliz. Ya te dije que no estás sola. Ven.- Se sentó en la cama y le pidió que se acercara palmeándose el regazo, al cual ella acudió como una niña desconsolada y se sentó sobre él.

-Lo siento, es que...

-Tranquila, linda, te entiendo. Dije que me tenías a mí y aquí estoy. No te sientas agobiada por nada.- Acariciaba su pelo y lo besaba mientras sentada en su regazo él abrazaba su cintura.

-No llores más, preciosa mía. Mejor duerme un poco en lo que me encargo de la cena, ¿sí?

-Realmente no tengo apetito, Terry. ¿Podrías... dormir conmigo otra vez? Por favor...

Continuará...

* * *

¡Hola preciosas!

Pensaron que no actualizaría, jejeje, pues pensaron mal. Antes que nada, quería darles las gracias por el apoyo a mi otra nueva historia, "Sálvame, por favor". Surgió esta mañana, así de momento y me alegro y agradezco por el respaldo que le han hado, creo que yo he sido la sorprendida. Gracias, lindas, no saben cuánto la quiero. Mañana mi día estará un poco apretado por actividades pendientes con unas personas agradables que dicen ser mi familia, jejejeje. No estoy segura si tenga el tiempo de actualizar o si podré actualizar ambas historias, puede que sí o puede que no, pero yo espero que sí.

* * *

Quería aclarar dos cositas:

La película "It" es vieja es de un payaso malvado, creo (no estoy segura) que la versión en español es "Eso"... Disculpen, pero en Puerto Rico las películas se quedan con su nombre original en inglés y aunque "It" literalmente puede significar en español "eso", a veces la versión en español cambia por completo el título, así que si buscarán alguna referencia, búsquenla por su título original "it" por si acaso. (No estoy recomendando la película) Realmente es una porquería jejeje.

Spelling bee: Es una competencia de deletreo en inglés muy común en Estados Unidos y por supuesto, en Puerto Rico. No sé si en español le llamen de igual forma o simplemente "deletreo" (ni idea y no quise decir disparates) así que dejo su nombre original como yo lo conozco, jejeje.

Bueno, chicas, es todo por hoy, se despide su locaybilingüe amiga que siempre enreda todo con su Spanglish.

Wendy Grandchester


	9. Descansa en mí

**La pasión tiene memoria**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 9 Descansa en mí**

* * *

-Si quieres que duerma contigo, dormiré contigo, hermosa, pero... sólo si comes antes. Si no comes... te dejaré aquí solita en esta habitación que...- Se acercó a su oído para susurrarle.- Está embrujada.- Ella se estremeció, pero no porque creyera que la habitación estaba embrujada, sino porque su aliento sobre su cuello y oreja le hacían sentir mil cosas. Una cálida sensación un dolorcito palpitante hizo aparición allí abajo. _Oh no... esto no puede seguir así... ¿qué es lo que haces en mí, Terrence?_

-Pero no tengo hambre, Terry, yo sólo quiero...

-Pues si no comes no hay trato, ni un peluche voy a dejarte aquí.- le contestó él imitando su voz ñoña y haciéndola reir mientras le repartía besos tiernos, tiernos pero peligrosos contanto el hecho de que estaban en una cama, ella sobre su regazo y ese deseo...

-Prefiero tus besos.- Le dice y se gira quedando totalmente a horcajadas sobre él que la recibe en sus labios sin objeción alguna. La va consumiendo con su beso que es una mezcla de apasionado, tierno, intenso y hasta brutal. Acaricia su pelo, se lo enreda, desliza sus manos por su espalda, su cintura, las introduce en su camiseta y sus dedos juegan con su ombligo y ella gime mientras él se va quedando sin salida, porque la desea tanto, desea que sea suya completamente y ella necesita ser de alguien. Es desesperante el deseo, tanto, que sin darse cuenta, estaba comiéndose su cuello, estaba dejando marcas ardientes en cada espacio de él y ella sólo se inclinaba hacia atrás, entregándose, abandonándose a él y a sus caricias. Le lavantó la camiseta a la altura del pecho y comenzó acariciar sus pechos a través del fino y hermoso sostén que el le había comprado, blanco con fuscia, de encaje. Su erección era enorme y dura, ella podía sentirla rozar su sexo, se sentía tan potente, él emanaba tanta fuerza, ella enloquecía, sólo pensar en sus manos la mojaban cada noche desde que lo conoció. ¡Dios! ¿Era eso legal?

-Te deseo tanto, Candice. Te deseo...- Le decía con la voz grave, tocándola desesperado, ya le había quitado la camiseta y marcó el contorno de su silueta, de sus pechos, su cintura fina, sostuvo su cintura con ambas manos y se dedicó a besarla desde la garganta hasta la ranura de sus pechos y de ahí bajó a su vientre y a su ombligo. Lo lamió haciendo círculos con su lengua y provocando en ella sensaciones infinitas y explosivas.

-Oh...Terry... yo también te deseo... te deseo mucho...- Y él volvió a su boca, siendo su beso más duro, más fuerte, más brutal, logró que ella se fuera soltando y con desenfreno le desabotonaba la camisa, se deshizo de ella y por primera vez pudo admirar su torso y sus brazos. Lo tocó, era tan duro, tan marcado, tan perfecto. Sus brazos eran fuertes, muy bien formados, hombros anchos, pectorales de ensueño, sus abdominales eran pronunciados aunque no exagerados y la forma de su torso culminaba en una V dónde comenzaba el camino al paraíso del placer que sobresalía de su pantalón.

Fue ella la que besó su su cuello y su garganta, saboreando un leve crecimiento de barba, pasó su lengua sobre esos bellos duros y lo escuchó gemir a él. Ella no sabía si había hecho tales cosas antes, sólo que cada caricia salía de ella naturalmente, su cuerpo conocía el terreno aunque su mente no. Ahuecó en sus manos sus tetillas duras, acarició sus abdominales, apretó sus brazos queriendo sentir su fuerza, maravillada. Y al final, cuando ya el deseo la había cegado bastante, agarró su erección, no pudo evitarlo. Deseaba mucho acariciarla. La acarició a través del pantalón. Se sentía muy dura, pero a la vez suave... grande, gruesa, imponente aún cubierta. Él seguía gimiento ante las caricias de sus manos y la despojó del sostén. Introdujo rápidamente uno de sus senos a su boca y chupó con delicadeza y maestría un pezón. Entonces ambos gemían y jadeaban. Ella quitó el botón de su pantalón y comenzó a bajar su cremallera, pero la posición era algo incómoda, estando sentada sobre él no podía liberar su excitación que se moría por ver y sentir al desnudo. Él la levantó sin dejar de besarla y la puso luego en suelo, ambos de pie y entonces ella lo liberó del paltalón, de su bóxer y ahí estaba ante ella, orgulloso y erguido, duro y potente. Comenzó acariciarlo suavemente, desde la punta, hasta abajo, rozándolo y con el líquido preseminal lo lubricó y lubricó un poco sus manos, haciendo los deslizamientos más suaves y él gruñía ante la divina caricia, pero le pareció que ella aún llevaba mucha ropa.

-Quítate ésto, no lo necesitamos.- Se deshizo de su jean con habilidad, dejándola en la tanga a juego con su sostén, se la dejó a propósito para disfrutarla un rato. Volvió a besarla mientras apretaba y masajeaba sus nalgas, le pellizcó una mientras la miraba lleno de lujuria. Entonces ella siguió acariciando su miembro y fue conduciéndolo a la cama en donde hizo que se sentara para luego arrodillarse ella. Sus ojos azules estaban oscuros de deseo, ella estaba totalmente encendida, no era conciente totalmente de todo lo que hacía ni sabía por qué lo hacía o cómo sabía lo que quería, pero estaba haciéndolo muy bien. Lo sostuvo firme con una mano y con la otra acariciaba sus testículos mientras iba lamiendo la punta sugerentemente, como una dulce tortura para él.

-Candice... ¿estás segura que...?- Como toda respuesta ella introdujo su miembro en su boca hasta la mitad, chupándolo suavemente y sin dejar de acariciar sus testículos y la parte sobrante su pene de arriba hacia abajo. Lo chupaba suave y lento y luego más duro y rápido, pero sin lastimarlo con sus dientes y fue introduciéndolo en su boca cada vez más, casi por completo, los ojos de él se iban en blanco. Tenía que tocarla, enfocarse también en ella porque si no, estaba seguro que iba a deshacerse en su boca antes de lo que deseaba. Se reclinó hacia atrás en la cama, arrastrándola a ella consigo para que quedara sobre él, pero en dirección contraria, exactamente... el "69". La tanga que ella llevaba le encantaba, pero tenía tantas ganas de saborearla que se la rompió para comenzar a comérsela a ella, ella no había cesado de chupárselo a él de tal forma que él tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no terminar explotando en su boca, porque quería estar completo para ella, para todo lo que deseaba hacerle. Entonces introdujo un dedo en ella y estaba tan húmeda, su olor natural y excitado le inundó los sentidos. Introdujo su lengua en su centro y fue ella la que gimió y gritó para su deleite. Seguía con su dedo y su lengua y ella sentía desfallecer, intentó tomar el control como antes, quería seguir dándole placer a él, pero realmente, con lo que él le estaba haciendo sentir, tuvo que parar, parar para dedicarse a sentir.

-No te preocupes por mí, preciosa, disfruta tú... a mí me atiendes luego.- Era una promesa, una maliciosa promesa. Lamía su sexo, lo succionaba, mordía la orilla de sus nalgas, las que colindaban con su entrada a su centro y ella sintió que estallaría.

-Terry... Terry... ohh...- Se sentía casi enferma de tanta pasión, de tantas sensaciones, había perdido la fuerza, todo en ella se estremecía, estaba disolviéndose y él no tenía piedad de ella. Sus dedos eran capaces de llegar a puntos que no sabía que tenía y su lengua... oh su lengua...

-Terry me voy a... ahhh.

-Déjate llevar, linda. Esto es para ti, es tu momento. Y quiero que me lo des todo a mí.- La volvió a succionar completa con tantas ganas y fuerzas, tan divinamente que...

-AAAhhhh...- Candy se derritió a raudales en su boca, convulsionando, temblando, vibrando.

-Deliciosa, señorita White, usted es deliciosa. Ahora, si me lo permite, es mi turno.- Se la retiró de encima y entonces, poniéndola boca arriba, le levantó las piernas y se las separó, arrodillándose él entre ellas. Tomó una de sus piernas y la besó con adoración y lujuria, luego se las colgó ambas en su cuello y finalmente entró en ella de un solo golpe haciéndola gemir y gritar nuevamente. Moría por recibirlo y no pensó que se sintiera tan bien, él la llenaba completa y él a su vez se sentía en la gloria al ser acunado en su interior.

-Eres mía ahora, Candice.- Era tan posesivo, eso la encendía más mientras sus embestidas eran fuertes y precisas. Entraba y salía de ella siendo duro, fuerte, rápido. La estaba volviendo loca y él estaba perdiendo el control, estaba perdido en ella. Mientras más la embestía, más suya la sentía y esa era la intención, tenerla para él, borrar cualquier recuerdo que la hiciera retroceder, no quería dejar oportunidad para nadie, la quería suya.

-Terry... no quiero que pares... sí, soy tuya... tuya... ahhh...- Gritaba como desquiciada mientras él la penetraba fuerte y furioso. No faltaba mucho para que ella volviera a volar en pedacitos, ya lo presentía.

-Linda, si sigues gritando y gimiendo así...- No terminó la frase, sinó que salió de ella para luego entrar de una estocada muy fuerte y dura que le sacó un grito. Lo repitió varias veces hasta que la sintió convulsionar nuevamente... siendo dueño de su segundo orgasmo para luego explotar él en su interior, como una descarga, un gran alivio, su deseo materializado y culminado, todo dentro de ella. Se desplomó en la cama satisfecho y exhausto y se la colocó a ella encima para acunarla en sus brazos.

-Candice... no me arrepiento de nada y espero que tú tampoco. Eres muy especial para mí, no importa lo absurdo que el tiempo lo haga parecer.- Acariciaba su cabello alborotado y su espalda, no dejaba de repartir tiernos besos en sus ojos que lo miraban fijo.

-No me arrepiento, Terry... creo que necesitaba hacerlo. Ahora puedo pertenecer a alguien... y no hay nadie mejor que tú, has estado ahí para mí, convirtiéndote en mi todo... tú me mereces más que nadie.- Le dio un beso en los labios y en los ojos azules que ya comenzaba a adorar.

-Nunca voy a decepcionarte, Candice. Voy a darte todo, quiero que hagamos un nuevo comienzo... quiero devolverte tu vida y si no puedo... te prometo que te daré una nueva, pero te haré feliz... y te voy amar, me he propuesto amarte. No me falta mucho para lograrlo.

-Me has hecho feliz ya. Y si no me amas aún... me has amado con todo lo que has hecho por mí, me has amado de mil maneras, las suficientes para que yo no renuncie a vivir. Si tengo que aprender lo que es amar nuevamente, quiero aprender contigo.

-Entonces es un hecho. Pero quiero dejarte algo claro, Candice.- Ahí su voz se volvió más seria y grave, más autoritaria.

-Eres mía. Espero que estés conciente de lo que estás aceptando al quedarte conmigo. Estás aceptándome a mí, una vida junto a mí y yo estaré siempre para ti, te daré todo lo que quieras, todo lo que me pidas te lo voy a conceder, pero no voy a compartirte con nadie, Candice. Yo juego a todo o nada. No voy a compartirte ni siquiera con el recuerdo de tu dichoso prometido, ni con un fantasma, ni con nada... te quiero a ti y prometo darte lo mejor de mí para que no desees a nadie más además de mí.

-Creo que eso usted lo logró desde el primer día, Doctor Posesivo.- Lo besó en todo el rostro y le sacó sonrisas que suavisaron su expresión autoritaria.

-Uy sí, soy muy posesivo, señorita cuerpo ardiente. Y usted acaba de declararse mía.

-Mmmm. Creo que iré por las llaves de mi auto... presiento que usted me quiere de su prisionera.

-Tú que intentas escaparte de aquí y yo que te dejo el trasero ardiendo una semana.

-¿Me está amenazando, doctor Grandchester?

-No, preciosa. Sólo te advierto que si te portas mal y sigues de insolente... estas nalguitas van a sufrir mucho... porque a las niñas malas como usted... se les azota...

-¡Oye!- Se quejó ella sobándose una nalga porque él se la palmeó al ver su cara de burla y desafío.

-No voy azotarte, Candice. Sólo quiero decirte que si te vas... me voy a decepcionar mucho... te llevarás algo de mí muy único que pensé que no volvería a sentir jamás y que tú me lo has devuelto. Sé que me necesitas, pero yo también te necesito mucho.

-No me iré a menos que tú me lo pidas. Soy tuya... ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí. Y hablando de ser mía... ¿No quisieras tomar un baño?- Sus ojos azules brillaron de malicia y lujuria y también los de ella.

La llevó cargada hasta la ducha, pero no a la de esa habitación, sino a la suya. Allí, abrió la ducha para repetir la escena del hospital y se deleitó viendo cómo el agua caía sobre su abundante cabello que a él le fascinaba. Comenzó el ritual de lavárselo, pero lo hacía lentamente, conciente de que ella disfrutaba el frote de sus dedos en su cuero cabelludo, su expresión le pareció de éxtasis y se comenzó a excitar nuevamente. Abrió el algua nuevamente y mientras le caía la espuma aguada sobre la piel, él estaba detrás de ella, su erección rozaba su trasero y sus manos recorrían su piel mojada, besaba su espalda mientras apretaba sus pechos desde atrás. Ella se arqueó ante la excitante sensación. Su lengua y sus dedos le hacían cosquillas sobre la espalda y ella no pudo evitar doblarse de estremecimiento.

-No, quédate así mismo, por favor. Así doblada, ella se agarró de los grifos de la ducha y él la penetró desde atrás, ganando inmediatamente un gemido de sorpresa por la intromición.

-Desde ese día que te bañé quise poder hacer esto.- Le confesó mientras la embestía con fuerza y ella sólo gritaba y jadeaba.

-Yo... yo también me lo imaginé y lo ahhh... lo deseé mucho.

-Pues ya no tienes que imaginarlo.

Se salió de ella y así húmeda la alzó en vilo e hizo que lo abrazara con las piernas para volver a penetrarla con más fuerza. De arriba hacia abajo, era tan liviana que él podía moverla con agilidad, aún cuando se le comenzaba a resbalar, la sostenía con más firmeza mientras se hundía en ella con más fuerza. El sentirla tan pegada a él, húmeda, deseosa, correspondiente y sus gemidos... sus deliciosos y musicales gemidos, más el deseo que tenía acumulado por ella hizo que ambos alcanzaran el climax nuevamente muy rápido, pero estaban satisfechos.

Terminaron de asearse y al salir, Candy se puso una de las hermosas batas que Terry le había comprado, no tenía otras y las que le había dado Annie no eran muy atractivas. Cuando terminó de desenredarse el pelo, Terry había llegado a la habitación con dos mini lasagñas recalentables y jugo.

-Vas a comer, Candice.- Y era una órden, ella lo captó y se molestó.

-¡No!

-¿No?- La retó él alzando una ceja y de pronto muy serio. Ella lo miró desde su humilde altura con el mismo desafío, alzando su naricita respingona. Realmente tenía hambre luego de la sección de sexo increíble que tuvieron, pero el simple hecho de que él viniera a ordenarle la molestaba.

-No. Dije que no tenía hambre.- Él respiró profundo y soltó la comida en la mesita y se le fue acercando, muy serio, no estaba jugando y ella comenzó a intimidarse con su cercanía.

-No vas acostarte sin cenar, Candice. Hazme el favor y ven. No está a discusión.- Le extendió la mano, pero ella no la tomaba, el desafío seguía brillando en sus ojos verdes, pero sin duda, la furia que comenzaba abrasar otro par de ojos azules era mucho más fuerte.

-Dije que no.- Le dijo con la voz un poco más débil, ya no muy segura de sí misma. Él respiró profundo y su mandíbula estaba apretada.

-Candice, está diez libras por debajo de tu peso. Tu hemoglobina está casi en el suelo. Necesitas comer. O vienes por tu propia voluntad o te azoto ese trasero y hago que te sientes a comer, tú decides.- No había en su voz ni en su expresión ningún indicio de que estuviera bromeando y se puso nerviosa, aunque no lo creyó capaz de azotarla... ¿o sí?

-Me dijiste que yo estaba perfectamente...

-Dentro de lo que cabe, sí. Pero si ahora quieres una anemia, avísame, que te dejo en el hospital nuevamente.

De mala gana, ella se sentó a comer, no lo miraba, le tenía rabia por mandón.

-Candice, el plato no se come.- Le dijo con cinismo luego de verla devorar su comida cuando supuestamente no tenía hambre. Retiró los platos y fue a llevarlos abajo. Cuando volvió, ella seguía sin mirarlo, molesta.

-Candice, ven aquí.- Ella lo miró duramente y no se movió. Su cara estaba roja, encendida, tenía rabia y él lo supo. Le encantó. Como ella era demasiado orgullosa para ir con él, él no tuvo más remedio que ir hasta ella. La abrazó y la retuvo aunque ella no quiso.

-Sabes que todo lo hago por tu bien, ¿verdad? Porque me importas y quiero verte bien. Quiero cuidarte, Candice. Pon de tu parte.- Volvió a darle un beso al que ella correspondió y la condujo a la cama, a _su_ cama.

-No te agobies, preciosa, descansa en mí.- Fueron a la cama, estaban realmente cansados, ambos, especialmente él que hacía sus turnos en el hospital y el tiempo libre se lo dedicaba a ella, cayó rendido en un sueño profundo en minutos bajo las caricias de ella.

-Disculpe, señor. No lo vi... es que ando muy apurada... es una emergencia...- Se disculpó Candy sonriéndole al caballero con que había tropezado y que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Se intimidó inmediatamente y sintió algo de temor.

-Tenga cuidado.- Le dijo de mal talante y por fin dignándose a mirarla para luego quedarse en shock, como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento. Ella también lo miró con desconcierto mientras se alejaba un poco.

-¡Espera!- Le gritaba él y ella sin saber por qué comenzó a huir.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola! Lo prometido es deuda, jejeje. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo al escribirlo. Bueno, pues ya Terry declaró a Candy suya y certificó su toma de posesión... ¿qué pasará ahora? Sólo queda un capítulo más para culminar esta primera etapa.**

**Gracias por el apoyo y sus comentarios:**

**marla88, kary klais, Silvia E, dulce lu, WISAL, lupita1797, Comoaguaparachocolate, Amy C.L, Laura Grandchester, Betk Grandchester, LizCarter, Prisiterry, Zafiro Azul Cielo1313, norma Rodriguez**

**Love u, girls**

**Wendy**


	10. Recordando

**La pasión tiene memoria**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 10 Recordando**

* * *

-¡Hey! Lo siento, no tienes que huir de mí. Disculpa si te asusté...- Él alcanzó a Candy que caminaba a pasos acelerados tratando de huir y ella aún lo miraba con desconfianza.

-No se preocupe, no es nada. Buenas tardes.- Le dijo nerviosa y se dispuso a seguir caminando.

-No te vayas, así, por favor...- Dijo en otro tono muy diferente de aquél con que la había intimidado anteriormente y ella volteó a verlo.

-Usted debe tener prisa, yo también, no se preocupe, entiendo.- Respondió ella una vez más y se dispuso a seguir de largo, pero él era insistente.

-Disculpa. Sé que debí causarte una mala impresión. Te asusté, puedo verlo en tu rostro y de verdad... de verdad me arrepiento...- Su tono era tan suave y diferente que ella se quedó mirándolo fijo, con sus ojos verdes llenitos de sorpresa.

-Acepto sus disculpas, no hay problema. Ahora, debo irme...

-¿Ni siquiera tiene tiempo para un café?- Le preguntó señalando la cafetería frente a ella y ella de pronto se quedó sin palabras, no entendía el cambio de actitud.

-Ya la dije que no se preocupe. No es necesario que...

-Gracias por aceptar. Es muy amable. El café aquí es buenísimo... espero que usted sea fanática del café como yo.- Le dijo descaradamente abriendo la puerta del lugar y haciendo un gesto con la mano para que ella pasara. Ella sencillamente no lo podía creer.

-Usted es tenaz.- Le dijo finalmente dándole una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que lo atrapó y lo dejó medio bobo. Ella lo notó.

-Sí. La tenacidad es una de mis virtudes.

-¿Y ser un huraño cascarrabias también?- Él la miró con perversa diversión y ella se sonrojó. Pensó en voz alta, esa costumbre solía traicionarla muchas veces.

-Lamento haber sido un cascarrabias... y un huraño también... aunque sabes... no lo lamento del todo. Tendría que perdirle doblemente disculpas... lo que significa... que le debo otro café para otro día.- Le guiñó un ojo con coquetería y aprovechó a la mesera que se les acercó para ordenar los cafés mientras ella seguía de piedra con la boca abierta por su desfachastez.

-Usted es un descarado y además está loco. Le voy aceptar este café, pero ni sueñe que habrá otro.- Le dijo y él se encogió de hombros con prepotencia y le sonreía con un descaro increíble.

-¿Olvida usted que soy tenaz?

-Y usted ignora que yo también lo soy.- Le reviró dando un sorbo a su café con coquetería. Mantenían una batalla provocadora.

-¿Puedo saber su nombre, señora...?

-Señorita. Candy. Respondió y ni se molestó en preguntarle el suyo.

-Candy... dulce Candy... me gusta. Aunque lo de señorita me gustó más aún.- Le dijo sugerente y ella volvió a sonrojarse mientras él la miraba como un felino, ella miraba a todas partes para huir del fuego de su mirada.

-Usted me recuerda a una flor. Muy linda por cierto, una especie única... creo que debo ponerle su nombre... usted me lo ha revelado.

-¿Yo? Usted es un adulador, no cabe duda. Y no se deje engañar con eso de que soy una señorita... podría sorprenderse.- Él seguía mirándola con diversión, le agradó su desafío y el que siempre tuviera una respuesta a todo.

-Me gustaría que me dejaras sorprendido, dulce Candy.- Se cruzó de brazos y con un gesto espontáneo y natural del que seguramente no fue conciente se lamió ligeramente los labios mientras esperaba a que ella revirara su comentario.

-Prefiero que me llames por mi nombre. No soy una flor y créeme, tampoco soy dulce, y aunque señorita, no estoy disponible. Gracias por el café. Estuvo... más o menos bueno.- Le dijo con una sonrisa de chica fatal y se puso de pie para marcharse.

-Entonces eres tú. Eres tú, dulce Candy.- La siguió a la puerta.

-¿Soy qué?- Le preguntó desesperada y alzando la voz más de lo necesario.

-La madre de mis hijos.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó ella con los ojos abiertos como platos y casi hubo que recoger su mandíbula del piso.

-Que me casaré con usted. No será una señorita por mucho tiempo. Pienso ponerle mi apellido a su nombre.- Ella se rió en su cara con burla.

-¿Le pagan bien por ser un payaso?

-No. Lo hago por caridad. Además usted ha pagado una fortuna con esa sonrisa.- Él sabía cómo dejarla asombrada y apenas hacía media hora que lo conocía.

-Disculpe que se lo diga, pero usted es ridículo. Ahora, si no es molestia...

-Hasta el ridículo haré por ti si aceptas que empecemos de cero y me dejas ser tu amigo.- Candy no lo podía creer, la trató de la manera más hosca y descortés por haber cometido el pecado de tropezar con él y ahora la retenía bajo cualquier pretexto.

-Como le dije, no estoy disponible. Me encuentro muy ocupada y... él es muy celoso...- Le susurró bajito para luego con una sonrisa malvada tratar de despedirse, pero...

-No me importa. Le aseguro que yo soy más celoso que él y seguramente... más tenaz. Así que puedes ir organizando la boda, dulce Candy porque pienso hacerte mi señora.

-¿Le están pagando por esto? ¿Dónde está la cámara?- Preguntó con cinismo y él soltó una carcajada que le dio a ella más coraje todavía.

-Serás mi esposa, dulce Candy. _Dulce Candy. Dulce Candy. Dulce Candy._- Se repetía en su cabeza como un eco y por fin abrió los ojos.

-¡Dios! Otro sueño...- Se dijo azorada e incorporándose en la cama de golpe.

-No... no fue un sueño... fue... fue un recuerdo. ¡Un recuerdo!

Estaba recordando... ¡Dulce Candy! Su anillo tenía inscrito ese nombre. Estaba recordando a su prometido. ¡Su prometido! Estaba recordando cómo se conocieron... y finalmente... había aceptado su propuesta... porque poseía el anillo... pero... ¿Por qué no podía ponerle un rostro... ¿por qué?- Fue víctima de un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Miró hacia el lado de Terry. Dormía pasivamente, nada perturbaba su bello rostro, ajeno a todo. Ella lo miró, acarició su rostro y lo vio hacer un gracioso gesto, pero seguía dormido.

-Ningún recuerdo cambia lo que siento por ti, doctor Grandchester. Lejos de emocionarme... me asusto. Me siento bien siendo para ti... no quiero recordarlo... tengo miedo descubrir que tal vez lo amo... y no quiero... porque quiero amarte a ti, ojos de cielo.- Le dijo y besó sus párpados cerrados.- Él se movió y murmuró algo que ella no entendió, pero la haló y se la colocó encima con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Terry... quiero quererte sólo a ti...

-Candice...- Abrió sus ojos de pronto y le acarició la cara sonriéndole aún adormilado.

-¿No puedes dormir?- Le preguntó acariciando su espalda y sus manos poco a poco bajando a su trasero, moldeándoselo.

-No... creo que debe ser el cambio...- Le mintió. No se atrevía a confesarle sobre su recuerdo. Temía asustarlo y que se alejara de ella o que desconfiara.

-Pues espero que no tardes mucho en acostumbrarte porque te quiero aquí por siempre.- Le acercó la cara para tomar sus labios y besarla de mil tonos hasta que se fueron encendiendo y él la tocaba a través de su fina bata de seda, al sólo portar un bóxer, ella pudo sentir muy bien que él estaba excitado nuevamente, por ella.

-A esto creo que ya me voy acostumbrando.- Le contestó con picardía mientras le bajaba el bóxer para luego montarse sobre él. Terry le sacó la bata para liberar sus pechos que ya se habían convertido en una de sus partes anatómicas favoritas y mientras ella iba cabalgándolo poco a poco, él le apretaba suave los pechos disfrutando la forma en que ella se movía sobre él.

-Usted no deja de sorprenderme, señorita White.- La sujetó de las caderas para ayudarla en sus movimientos y al tener él tanta fuerza, era desquiciante la forma en que la movía, rápido, con furia, llegando más hondo.

-Terry... siempre tienes que ahh... hacerlo tan intenso... ohhh... ahhh...- Se estaba volviendo loca, ese hombre era un dios, el dios del sexo, sin duda. Qué manera de moverse y de moverla. La estaba llevando al cielo y de regreso a la tierra.

-Esto era parte del trato, señorita. Usted sería mía...- Le recordó mientras se sentaba y la se la enganchaba a ella para seguir moviéndose.

-Ohh, Terry... es tan... ahhh... es tan rico...- Ella era tan expresiva, tan receptiva, le encantaba que disfrutara abiertamente. Se movían ambos, con tantas ganas, eran dos almas en una en ese momento, compenetrándose increíblemente.

-Sujétate bien, preciosa.- Se levantó con ella enganchada y siguió haciéndole el amor hasta en el aire, alzándola con rapidez y agilidad de arriba hacia abajo, como si no pesara nada y ella gritaba y gritaba desenfrenada.

-Terry... no puedo más... ohhh...- Se debilitó y se dejó ir, se dejó arrastrar por la corriente orgásmica que él le propinó mientras la sujetaba fuerte para terminar en ella.

Hacer el amor les hizo muy bien. Ambos cayeron como un tronco nuevamente en un sueño profundo. Candy durmió con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Durmió como hace días no dormía y cuando al fin abrió los ojos... Ya eran las diez de la mañana. Parece que realmente necesitaba ese descanso. Buscó a Terry a tientas, pero no dio con él. Lo que sí vio fue una nota sobre la mesita y una tanga roja sobre ella. Miró la fina y hermosa lencería para luego leer la nota.

_**Señorita orgasmos escandalosos:**_

_**¿Sabía que está volviéndome loco?**_

_**Ha sido increíble tenerla todita mía.**_

_**Te dejé mi tarjeta. Compra todo lo que necesites.**_

_**James, el chofer, te llevará a dónde tú digas.**_

_**Y ahh... cuando yo regrese...**_

_**quiero verte en mi habitación**_

_**vistiendo sólo eso...**_

**_Terrence_**

Candy se mordió el labio al recordar todos los momentos intensos que él le dio en una sola noche y otro escalofrío la volvió a recorrer. Decidió tomar un baño y se sintió tan feliz y relajada. Salió de la ducha y se puso la tanga que Terry había dejado para ella y lo combinó con un sostén, se puso el jean del día anterior y otra camiseta, no tenía nada más, pero para eso Terry generosamente le dejó su tarjeta. Bajó con mucha emoción y se topó de narices con la empleada de servicio en la cocina.

-Lo siento... pensé que estaba sola.

-No te preocupes, cariño, tú debes ser Candice, ¿no?

-Sí...

-Yo soy Milicenth, puedes llamarme Milly. Aquí está tu desayuno.- La señora de unos cincuenta y tantos años destapó un plato con huevo revuelto, varias lascas de bacon, dos tostadas y varias minis salchicas y también había un vaso con jugo de naranja y una barrita de granola de _Special K._

-¿Todo esto es para mí?- Preguntó asombrada con sus ojazos queriendo salirse.

-Oh sí. Y debes apurártelo todo. Fueron órdenes del señor.

-Pero... es demasiado... no podré...

-Me veré en la obligación de informarle si no te lo comes... También dejó estas vitaminas... son hierro.- Candy puso los ojos en blanco, pero sorprendentemente se comió todo e incluso se tragó la vitamina.

Conoció al famoso chofer, tenía más o menos su edad y era alegre y simpático. Se sintió confiada. Se presentó ante ella con gentileza. Como ella no recordaba ningún lugar, él le dio recomendaciones y compró de todo lo que le hacía falta. No abusó, sólo lo necesario, pues ya sabía que en pocos días recibiría su paga y podría valerse por sus propios medios, al menos económicamente.

-Te noto un poco preocupada, como ansiosa.- Le preguntó Terry encima de ella sobre la cama luego de haberle hecho el amor intensamente otra vez cuando ella lo esperó según sus instrucciones. Lo miró y había tanta paz en su rostro, se veía tan relajado, acarició su pelo y le dio un beso a su frente para luego recostarle la cabeza en su pecho. Era hermoso el gesto, pero lo que hacía era evadir su pregunta.

-Habla, Candice. Confía en mí.- Le dijo sin poder verla, ya que estaba acostado sobre sus pechos y no fue conciente de su titubeo, de su batalla por si debía decirle de su recuerdo o callar para no espantarlo. No creyó que la falta de honestidad fuera bueno para su apenas reciente relación.

-Terry... esta noche yo... comencé a recordar...

-¿Ah así? Eso es bueno, princesa.- Le dijo añoñado sobre su cuerpo bajo las caricias de ella y sin verla aún.

-No sé si sea tan bueno...

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque... lo recordé a él. Lo recordé, Terry...

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ya culminamos la primera etapa y Candy comenzó a recordar, veremos qué pasa ahora...**

**Gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes por sus comentarios! Nos vemos mañana.**

**Las quiero,**

**Wendy**


	11. Un oscuro temor

**La pasión tiene memoria**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 11 Un oscuro temor**

* * *

Candy sintió cómo Terry se tensó ante su confesión. Cómo la inseguridad lo abrazó por completo, abandonando sus brazos, incorporándose y sentándose de golpe, estaba a su lado, pero aún así, ella no pudo evitar sentirse de pronto sola, abandonada, con ausencia, vacía.

—¿Y bien?— Le preguntó con gesto severo, esperando una respuesta, pero no muy seguro de querer oirla.

—Es un recuerdo que llegó de pronto... al principio pensé que era un sueño, pero no... lo recordé, cuando lo conocí o eso creo...

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a buscarlo?— El tono de Terry le daba miedo, como molesto, demasiado serio y ella de pronto perdió el valor y se sintió indefensa.

—No... claro que no. Además... ¿él me ha procurado a mí? Y aunque...

—¿Y si lo hace? ¿Y si de pronto viene por ti... correrás a sus brazos?

—¡No! Terry, ¡por Dios! Déjame continuar... lo recordé o más bien tuve un recuerdo, pero... sin cara... y fue un encuentro extraño... no podría decir si era él...

—¿Y entonces por qué asumes que era él?

—Porque me llamó Dulce Candy... ¿recuerdas que el anillo...?

—¡Por supuesto que me acuerdo!

Ella respingó. Terry de pronto se había vuelto intratable y ella se arrepintió de su sinceridad. Terry se puso de pie, paseándose por la habitación tal como Dios lo trajo al mundo y los ojos de Candy lo seguían en cada uno de sus movimientos, su pene estaba semi erecto. Suspiró, aún en un momento tan inconveniente ella sólo estaba pensando en estar en sus brazos otra vez, sacudió la cabeza ante su pensamiento inadecuado y miró como él se pasaba los dedos por el cabello, preocupado, pero ella vio más que eso. Pudo ver que él se sentía desplazado.

—Terrence... ven aquí conmigo. No hemos terminado de hablar.— Lo llamó palmeando el colchón para que se sentara a su lado y continuar, pero él estaba de espaldas a ella, apoyando las manos y la frente en la pared. Le pareció que tenía el trasero más sexy del mundo, ese hombre era la perfección en carne y hueso, pero... no era el momento para esos pensamientos.

—¿Qué haces?—Preguntó alarmada al ver que él estaba vistiéndose con su cara de pocos amigos mientras ella seguía totalmente desnuda entre las sábanas.

—Voy a dar una vuelta... necesito tomar un poco de aire. Estás en tu casa.

—¿Qué? Pero aún no he terminado de hablar contigo sobre...

—Yo sí.— Espetó mientras se metía en una camiseta y Candy comenzó a mostrarse furiosa, al igual que él, ella tenía su carácter.

—Dame las llaves de mi carro.

—¿Disculpa?

—Lo que oíste, Terrence. Dame mis llaves.— Ahora el desconcertado era él, y supo que ella no bromeaba, su gesto era desafiante, su nariz erguida y seria, muy seria.

—Candice... ya es de noche y no es bueno que salgas por ahí en el carro...

—No voy por ahí. Voy a mi casa. Mis llaves, por favor.— Seguía con las manos extendidas, esperando que él se las diera o al menos le dijera dónde diablos se las había guardado. Terry comenzaba a impacientarse también, los dos juntos no era una muy buena combinación si estaban molestos.

—No voy a darte ningunas llaves porque no irás sola a esta hora a ninguna parte. Mejor descansa.— Su hablar era pausado, pero amenazador, como un padre hablándole a su hija mientras mantenía el control para no azotarla.

—Quiero mis malditas llaves ¡y las quiero ahora!— Ella perdió el control y se desesperó, sorprendiéndolo, pero sobre todo... irritándolo más.

—No te las voy a dar y baja la voz.— Se le acercó y ella pudo ver que era una amenaza lo que le había extendido.

—¿Para qué quieres que me quede, Terrence? Me pediste que confiara en ti, lo hago y mírate. Pude haber mentido u ocultarte la verdad... opté por ser sincera, Terry. No quería basar nuestra relación en mentiras o verdades a medias.— Tenía los ojos aguados, pero era rabia lo que había en ella, coraje, impotencia y unas ganas inmensas por estrangular a Terry.

—Tienes razón, lo siento. Reaccioné como un imbécil. Es que... me sentí amenazado... necesito dar un vuelta, Candice. Me calmaré y vendré para...

—No te molestes. No estaré aquí para cuando regreses.— Le dijo ella desafiante, bueno, más bien era una amenaza. Él resopló y luego se estiró en su metro noventa de pura masculinidad y dio un puñetazo en la pared que tuvo que haberle roto los nudillos.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿No puedes entender que es por tu bien? No puedo dejarte salir a esta hora, sola, manejando. Puedes perderte, sufrir una desorientación o algún dolor de cabeza que te pueda provocar un accidente mientras conduces...

—¡Deja tu mierda doctoral para después! A ti no te importa si me pasa algo, a ti lo que te pasa es que estás celoso de un fantasma como tú dices. Quieres que yo confíe en ti, pero tú no confías en mí. No crees en mí y ni siquiera me dejas terminar. No me has dado oportunidad para expresar lo que siento yo. Y si no puedes confiar en mí, no tiene caso que permanezca junto a ti. Y dame mis llaves, es la última vez que te lo pido.

—Ah sí... ¿quieres tus llaves? Ven, tómalas.— Él se encontraba a una distancia prudente de ella y con burla giraba las llaves en sus manos, pero no se movía, quería que Candy fuera por ellas. Hecha una furia, ella avanzó hacia él desnuda, en grandes zancadas y cuando ya estaba de frente a él, levantó el brazo en todo su largo, haciendo imposible que ella las alcanzara.

—Terrence, no estoy para tus estupideces. Por favor, dame mis llaves.— Ella estaba que ardía de coraje y eso a él le encantó, lo cierto era que de pronto se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo y hasta excitándose.

—Tómalas, cariño. Están aquí.— Se las acercaba y cuando ella iba a tomarlas, volvía alzar el brazo mientras le daba una sonrisa burlona.

—Grrrr... ¡Eres un imbéc...!— Le mató el insulto con un beso brutal de pronto, tomándola en sus brazos, inmovilizándola y casi la lanzó a la cama.

—¿Soy qué, Candice?—Preguntó con sorna mientras la volvía a besar ahogándole la respuesta. Estaba sobre ella, besando cada parte de su piel desnuda, viéndola retorcerse y jadear.

—Que eres un completo... imb...— Su boca comenzó a succionar uno de sus pechos mientras uno de sus dedos se había introducido en ella.

—¿Un qué, linda? No te oigo...— Estaba recorriendo con su lengua desde su ingle hasta su vientre y de ahí sus pechos hasta su cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Eres un idiota, Terrence... Ohh... ahh...

—Vas a pagar por ese insulto, cariño. Conste, tú lo quisiste.— La giró boca a bajo y luego la acomodó en cuatro, le mordió una nalga y eso la hizo gemir. Ya se estaba olvidando de toda la discusión, ambos en verdad. Terry comenzó a repartir besos en su trasero y mordisquear el área en que sus nalgas se juntaban con su sexo. Comenzó a volverla loca con sus dedos, con su lengua hasta verla desesperarse y suplicar por tenerlo dentro.

—Terry... por favor... podrías ya... ohhh...

—¿Debería? Porque yo estaba pensando en darte unas buenas nalgadas por insolente. Tienes una lengua aguda, ¿los sabías?— La volvía loca para luego detenerse tan pronto como sentía que ella estaba a punto de terminar.

—¿Quieres _esto_, Candice?— Le preguntó luego de haberse quitado el el pantalón y el bóxer mientras le rozaba el trasero con su erección y acariciaba sus nalgas.

—Sí... por favor... ahora...—Pidió jadeante.

—Pero me debes una disculpa y aún no la escucho...

—¡No voy a disculparme de nada!

—Okay. Tú te lo buscaste, mi amor.

Y la sorprendió con tremenda nalgada mientras uno de sus dedos seguía jugando en ella.

—¡Ouch! Terry... por favor... házmelo ya...

—Claro que sí, cielo. Sólo discúlpate y todo _esto_ estará dentro de ti.— Volvió a rozarla con su imponente hombría dura y mientras su dedo jugaba cruelmente en ella, su orgullo se fue.

—Está bien, discúlpame.— Gritó mientras seguía jeadeando y suplicando.

—¿Por?

—Por decir que eras un idiota y Ahhh... ohh...

Tan pronto como la disculpa llegó, su alivio también. Sintió la gloria cuando él estuvo dentro de ella, llenándola entera, tan hondo y tan adentro, tan fuerte.

—Usted sólo va a pensar en mí de ahora en adelante, señorita White. No habrá recuerdo que me destrone. Eres mía.— Estaba poseyéndola de manera salvaje, sosteniendo su pelo, apretando sus nalgas y embistiéndola de forma natural y primitiva. Sus gritos encendían sus deseos al máximo.

—Terry... Ohhh... ¡Dios! Ahhh...

—Ahora puedes hacerlo, linda. Puedes terminar...— Y terminó elevando su nombre como si fuera la música más bella del mundo en la cuál él la acompañó explotando como nunca en su interior. Desplomándose sobre ella que yacía de espaldas bajo su peso. Estaban jadeando, respirando fuerte, sexo salvaje y exhaustivo.

—Candice...

—Hum...

—Tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste. En todo. Perdóname. Yo soy el que te debe una disculpa por mi actitud. Tengo la intención de cuidarte, no de hacerte sentir más abrumada. Te prometo que no vuelve a suceder.

—Entonces me azotaste el trasero injustamente.

—No. Eso te lo merecías por insolente. Pero aún así, me vuelves loco, pecosa malcriada.

—Tengo hambre, Terry...

—Me alegro mucho. Ponte bonita. Vamos a cenar fuera.

—¿En serio?— Preguntó con emoción, como si fuera la primera cita. Una alegría casi infantil.

—Claro que hablo en serio, señorita White. Además, aún me debes los detalles de tu recuerdo.— Le guiñó un ojo mientras se ponía de pie. Ella agradeció su cambio de parecer y volvió a confiar en él, ahora se sentía más segura y le expresaría todas sus inquietudes.

Se dieron un baño rápido y Candy eligió un sencillo vestido azúl marino de seda, mangas cortas, ceñido desde la cintura hasta el final encima de las rodillas y en el escote de sus pechos llevaba encaje blanco. No era necesario usar sostén y se puso una tanga del mismo color. Unas zapatos de tacón plateados y accesorios de perlas blancas. Decidió alizarse el pelo en lo que Terry se afeitaba y se maquilló ligeramente.

—Seré la envidia de todos.— Dijo Terry acercándose de pronto y rodeándole la cintura.

—Usted no será el único, doctor Grandchester.—Ella le dio un seductor beso en los labios mientras se maravillaba de verlo con su pantalón de vestir negro y su camisa de seda azúl royal, zapatos negros italianos y su hermoso cabello peinado con gel, aunque adoraba cuando lo traía informal y alborotado.

—Bienvenidos, señora, señor. Síganme.— Una amable mesera los ubicó en la mesa del restaurant y tan pronto se acomodaron, miraron el menú, realmente estaban hambrientos. Ordenaron una sangría cada uno y un aperitivo.

—Candice, quiero que sepas que sí puedes confiar en mí, no importa lo que sea, no importa cuánto me duela, dímelo. Te pido perdón nuevamente por mi arranque nada maduro. Es que de verdad no sé qué me has hecho... sólo sé que no quiero perderte, Candice. Cuando me dijiste que lo recordaste... tuve miedo... de que de pronto quisieras correr a sus brazos y me dejaras atrás... Pero me abriste los ojos cuando dijiste que no ibas a basar nuestra relación con mentiras o medias verdades... así que optemos por la verdad aunque duela. No te cohibas.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, pero realmente estaba extendiéndole las llaves de su carro. Otro signo de confianza para ella. Estaba dándole su libertad aún sabiendo que él tenía mucho más que perder.

—Terry... Yo sé que te conozco hace poco... pero al igual que tú, te llevo dentro y tampoco me gustaría perderte. No importa lo que recuerde... cuando mi memoria se aclare... ya será demasiado tarde porque esta vida junto a ti me está gustando mucho y yo no la cambiaría por nadie. Aún si lo recordara, si lograra ponerle un rostro... de nada serviría porque mi ser ahora sólo te anhela a ti, mi cuerpo te reconoce y reacciona por ti, no por su recuerdo. Tú eres mi presente y si logramos sobrepasar los miedos... no habrá nada mejor que un futuro para los dos.

Ella le sonrió deslumbrante y él besó la mano que tenía entrelazada a la suya. En eso llegó la comida y disfrutaron de la sabrosa elección para luego seguir conversando y tomando vino. El ambiente era por demás agradable. Hasta que de pronto comenzaron a sonar unos violines. Violines... esa música, la tonada, le era familiar... alguna vez la hubo escuchado...

—Candice... ¿Te sientes bien?— Terry estaba visiblemente preocupado, no comprendía de pronto por qué estaba tan alterada. Se llevaba los dedos a las sienes.

—Esa música, Terry... los violines... yo... ¡ay!

— ¿Qué pasa con la música, Candice?¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

—Sí, por favor... vámonos.— Terry dejó la cuenta paga y se decidieron a salir. Ya estaban en la puerta, de la mano.

—¡Candy! ¿Candy? ¿Eres tú?

—Disculpe... ¿Lo conozco?— Preguntó ella con temor mientras apretaba fuerte la mano de Terry que también estaba tenso.

—¿No me reconoces, Candy? Soy yo, Al...

Continuará...

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, ella ya está recordando, los conflictos están llegando y siempre aparece alguien a complicarlo todo... ¿quién sera esta vez?**

**Bueno, lindas, es todo por hoy. El saludito es corto, estoy realmente exhausta jejeje.**

**Hasta mañana y gracias a todas por sus reviews.**

**Wendy**


	12. Reseñas de mi pasado

**La pasión tiene memoria**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 12 Reseñas de mi pasado**

* * *

—Soy yo, Candy. Alexander. Soy tu hermano.— Candy sintió un golpe en cada parte de su cerebro por la información, incluso el mismo Terry.

—Mi... ¿mi hermano?— Preguntó con cierto recelo y aferrándose más a Terry.

—Sí, Candy. Llegué de Orlando hace una semana y no logré dar contigo. Fui a la escuela en donde trabajabas y allí me explicaron de tu accidente... pero no pensé que no pudieras recordarme tampoco a mí...— Expresó con pesar el hombre de unos treinta años, guapo y rubio como Candy, el mismo pelo ondulado que le centaba de maravilla con su bronceado, pero sus ojos eran ambarinos.

—Así que usted es el hermano de Candice...— Habló por fin Terry sin ocultar su desconfianza y sin soltar la mano de Candy.

—Sí. Mucho gusto, Alexander White.— Le extendió la mano a Terry y éste se la estrechó, pero Candy se mantenía renuente.

—Lo siento, Alexander... es que yo no te recuerdo, de verdad...

—No te preocupes, entiendo. Si no es molestia, me gustaría que nos sentaramos unos minutos. Quiero mostrarles algo para que vean que no miento.— Alexander señaló las mesas que estaban en las afueras del restaurant y se sentaron los tres.

—Esta es mi licencia. Soy Alexander White. Y esta foto... es de la graduación de preparatoria de Candy.— Alexander le mostró una foto de Candy a sus diecisiete en toga y birrete, era ella, no había duda. También le mostró otra foto en que están ambos juntos y Candy las miraba con los ojos aguados. Se veía que se llevaban bien, pero ella simplemente no podía recordarlo.

—Lo siento tanto, Alexander...

—Alex. Puedes llamarme Alex o Xander, así me llamabas de pequeña...—El rubio sonrió con sus blanquísimos y derechos dientes. Se veía alegre y dulce, además de guapo.

—Estas imágenes no me dicen nada...— Sus lágrimas escaparon y ambos hombres sintieron una opresión en el pecho por ella.

—Los recuerdos irán llegando en su momento, preciosa. No te abrumes y no llores, mira que estás muy linda hoy.— Diciendo eso, Terry besó su frente y su mejilla y entonces Alex supo la relación que tenían ellos dos.

—Así es, Candy, no te sientas mal. Mira, aquí hay más fotos que tal vez te puedan ayudar.— Alex abrió su cuenta de _Facebook_ en su _Galazy Note III_ y se fue directo a su perfil y luego a sus fotos.

—Esta eres tú en navidad, fue tu última navidad con la familia... antes de que te vinieras a estudiar aquí...— Había cierto pesar en esas palabras, algo en lo que Alex no quiso abundar, seguro el misterio de los pocos lazos filiales que tenía Candy.

—Esta es Christine. Ya tiene veinte años. Te extraña mucho. Le afectó mucho tu partida. Es... nuestra hermana menor...— Añadió al ver que Candy estaba perdida, tratando de digerir todo, miraba las fotos con suma atención. Tratando de descubrir algo, de recordar algo, pero su mente se cerraba en vanda y no la dejaba explorar.

—Es muy hermosa...—Expresó Candy al ver a la chica joven rubia como ella y de ojos color miel, también tenía pecas, era delgada y se veía alegre. En la foto posaba en una corta falda de jean y un top junto a unas amigas.

—Sí, lo es. Está estudiando psicología. Y esta es... mamá...— Alex señaló a una señora de pelo castaño claro, casi rubia, de unos cincuenta años, ojos verdes como los de Candy, estaba sonriendo en la foto, pero se le veía el gesto severo.

—Alex... dime la verdad... ¿pasó algo para que yo viva tan aparte de todos?— Alex respiró profundo y tomó su mano, curiosamente, Candy no lo rechazó y Terry se sintió un poco desplazado, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, ese era su hermano, su sangre y ella tenía todo el derecho del mundo de recibir su apoyo y mantener tacto con él.

—¡Ay, Candy...! Sólo conmigo te has mantenido en contacto y con Christie a través de internet... lo cierto es que ni mamá ni ella, ni papá te han visto en siete años... es una historia un poco triste y dramática... no sé si estés lista para...

—Cuéntame... quiero saber quién soy, de dónde vengo...

—Candice... no es que quiera ser aguafiestas, pero es un poco tarde... ¿qué les parece si tenemos esta conversación en casa?— Dijo Terry y miró a Candy buscando alguna desaprobación, pero ella sólo asintió al igual que su hermano.

Alex fue por su carro que no estaba lejos del de Terry, era un Toyota alquilado, pues él residía en Orlando desde hacía dos años. Llegaron a la casa de Terry en media hora. Terry los ubicó en el salón y fue por unas bebidas.

—Si desean hablar a solas, no tengo inconveniente...

—No, Terry... quédate, por favor...— Fue casi una súplica porque Candy aunque ansiaba conocer su pasado, también tenía cierto temor sobre lo que pudiera averiguar y la cercanía de Terry la hacía sentir más segura. Terry se sentó a su lado en el loveseat y Alex en la butaca.

—Bien, Candy... a ver por dónde empiezo...

—No omitas ningún detalle, por favor... quiero toda la verdad.

—Está bien, muñeca, verás... Mamá siempre fue estricta... especialmente contigo y con Christie... digamos que las sobreprotegía... a mí siempre me dio más libertades, ella... era algo machista, como papá. Tú eras tranquila, rara vez te metías en problemas, pero eras... digamos... terca... cuando querías algo o sabías que tenías la razón en algo... no había quién te apeara del caballo...—Terry la miró con complicidad, conciente de esas cualidades de la personalidad de Candy. Ella lo fulminó con su mirada, con fingido enfado y luego disfrutó de su mano entrelazada a la suya.

—Tú y ella siempre chocaban, con papá no tuviste tantos encotronazos, ya que fuiste su favorita, pero él casi nunca estaba en casa y cuando estaba por lo general estaba borracho, así que... ya sabes. A pesar de todo siempre fuiste dócil y terminabas aceptando la volundad de mamá, pero cuando estabas por cumplir tus dieciocho... comenzaste a cambiar.— Ahí era la parte en que a Alex se le hacía difícil continuar, lo fuerte de la historia comenzaría ahí.

—¿A cambiar? ¿Cómo?— Le preguntó con bastante curiosidad, con ansias.

—No eras el alma de las fiestas, pero tampoco eras tímida y siempre has sido linda, así que los pretendientes nunca te faltaron, sin embargo... nunca tuviste novio porque mamá... bueno, siempre te hizo la vida imposible en ese punto. Ni siquiera podías hablar con los chicos por teléfono hasta que yo te regalé un celular... te pasabas horas en ese teléfono... no salías de la habitación, excepto para comer e ir al baño, no sabíamos con quién hablabas tanto, ingenuamente pensé que era una de tus amigas ya que nunca hubo un chico en tu vida...

Alex volvió a resoplar y se dio otro trago del vino que Terry le había ofrecido mientras Candy seguía muy atenta. Terry también, no perdía detalle de nada, sobre todo del nerviosismo que se apoderaba de Candy y la tensión en su hermano.

—Comenzaste una amistad con Neil... el hijo del... digamos, capo del barrio. Como mamá no te dejaba salir y aún no tenías dieciocho, aunque te faltaba poco, te la pasabas pegada al teléfono con él. Niel es mayor que tú, bueno, era... te llevaba diez años y mucho, mucho camino por delante, como sus antecedentes penales, por darte un ejemplo...— Candy sintió que temblaba. Se imaginó muchas cosas de horror, teniendo una relación con un narco, un criminal...

—¿Yo salía con un delincuente?— Preguntó horrorizada mientras apretaba fuerte la mano de Terry que la calmó con un beso en su mollera.

—Sí, pero no lo sabías. Eras muy ingenua, Candy. Yo quise advertirte... mamá se puso como loca y practicamente te mantenía encerrada, pero eso no hizo más que despertar en ti una gran rebeldía. Te volviste otra... le respondías a mamá y mira que se necesita valor para desafiarla... cortaste la confianza que tenías en mí, tu forma de vestir... cambió mucho, aparecías con mucha ropa nueva y te escapaste muchas veces para salir con Neil... estabas fuera de control... cortaste tu cabello y te hacías mechones en extraños colores... tenías un piercing en el labio... en la nariz... bueno, te transformaste, ya no te conocíamos...

—¡Dios! Siento que están hablando de una persona totalmente distinta... no puedo creer que yo haya hecho esas cosas... imagino que... mamá me echó de casa... ¿no?

—No, Candy. Tú te fuiste. Yo quise acercarme a ti muchas veces, pero me alejabas y cuando mamá en una ocación te abofeteó frente a tus "amigos" porque ya no encontraba que más hacer contigo... Hiciste tu maleta dispuesta a irte con Niel...— Candy abrió los ojos y miró a Terry con perplejidad, hasta con vergüenza.

—No te sientas mal, mi amor. Todos tenemos un pasado del cual no nos sentimos orgullosos.— Terry la abrazó fuerte y la acercó a él luego de enjugarle las lágrimas.

—Continúa, Alex. Quiero saber todos los detalles de mi vida...

—Bueno... Mamá te dijo que si salías por esa puerta... no regresaras. Te alzaste de hombros con rebeldía y con maleta en mano fuiste a buscar a Neil. Ya tenías entonces dieciocho. Neil te recibió en su casa, pero no fue lo que tú esperabas... Tú, Candy... eras muy ingenua. Pensaste que Niel era ese caballero valiente que te rescataría de una vida miserable, pero no... en casa de su padre sólo había drogas y promiscuidad... recuerdo que me confesaste haberte negado a tener sexo con él porque no estabas preparada y Neil... a los pocos días de haberte mudado a su casa... organizó una fiesta donde sobraban las drogas, el alcohol y hasta... se hizo una orgía en la que te negaste a participar. Bajo el efecto de alcohol y las drogas... te golpeó brutalmente... y entonces... me llamaste porque él te había hechado a la calle en plena noche...

Las lágrimas de Candy comenzaron a bajar sin consuelo. Se había vuelto un ovillo en los brazos de Terry y Alex se sentía terriblemente mal.

—Candy, linda... si quieres dejamos el resto para después, no quiero aturdirte...

—No, Alex, continúa, por favor.

—Cuando te vi así tan golpeada y hecha un desastre quise matar a ese infeliz, pero no tuve modo de entrar y con la gente que se codeaba Neil, lo más problable era que terminaramos muertos tú y yo. Te llevé a casa, pero mamá no te quiso ahí y papá estaba tan borracho que no tuvo fuerzas para interceder por ti... así que... Te alquilé un pequeño estudio económico y te di algo de dinero que había ahorrado. Luego conseguiste un trabajo en Mc Donald's y te mudaste a Bayamón para estudiar... Siempre mantuvimos el contacto, pero cuando yo entré al ejército, nos distanciamos un poco inevitablemente... así que a veces pasaban meses sin que supiera de ti. Y bueno, lograste ser maestra y fin de la historia...

Alex le sonrió suavemente y Candy sintió un pequeño impulso por abrazarlo, algo dentro de ella lo reconocía, pero no se atrevía.

—Alex... ¿cómo están ellos? Mamá, papá y Christie...

—Christie está muy bien, estudiando... Papá... se la pasa entrando y saliendo de los diferentes programas de ayuda para alcoholicos... y mamá...— Hizo una pausa y su adorable rostro de pronto se ensombreció.

—Mamá tuvo un derrame cerebral hace unos meses y ahora camina con un andador... su lado izquierdo ha quedado casi inmóvil...— Candy cerró los ojos con horror y remordimiento.

—No llores, linda. No me queda mucho tiempo en Puerto Rico, no quiero llevarme esta imagen tuya.— Alex a pesar de todo se acercó a su hermana y ella se entregó a su abrazo porque algo dentro de ella lo reconocía aunque no lo recordara.

—Aunque no recuerdo nada... perdóname por si te causé cualquier daño o preocupación. También si ves a mamá y a Christie diles que me perdonen también... y que me gustaría alguna vez... volver a conocerlas...— Candy se quebró en llanto en los brazos de su hermano, ambos lloraban y Terry llegó a sentirse algo fuera de lugar, como sobrando, pero se sintió feliz de que Candy pudiera recobrar algo de lo que fue, de que no estuviera del todo sola.

—Estoy seguro de aquí será. Puedes decirles todo eso en persona. Christie y papá estarán muy felices de verte e incluso... mamá... ella siempre me pregunta por ti... de forma indirecta, pero lo hace...

—Lo haré, pero no ahora... no creo que esté lista para enfrentarlos...

—Será cuando tú quieras hermosa. Bueno, quiero que tengas mi número de teléfono. Llámame para cualquier cosa que necesites o si decides visitarnos, seré tu apoyo. También quiero que anotes mi _Facebook_ y el de Christie para no perder el contacto...

—Sí...—Murmuró ella con la voz aún cortada mientra Terry apuntaba los datos que le daba Alexander en su _blackberry_.

—Es tarde... me tengo que ir... Candy... no olvides de llamarme para lo que quieras y...

—Puedes pasar la noche aquí si deseas, Alex, es muy tarde y... está lloviendo...— Ofreció Terry amablemente.

—No te preocupes, Terrence... no es necesario...

—Por favor, Alex... no quiero que vayas a tener un accidente... mírame a mí...— Y antes la petición de su hermana, Alex no pudo negarse y aceptó el cuarto de huéspedes.

—¿Cómo te sientes, mi amor?— Le preguntó Terry abrazándola cuando ya estaban en la habitación.

—Es una mezcla de aturdimiento y alivio a la vez. Siento que fue mucha información, pero por otro lado me alegra saber que... no estoy tan sola, que tengo padres, hermanos... y... a ti...— Se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en los labios para sonreirle, agradeciendo por tenerlo.

—¿Vienes a dormir?

—Sí... Pero antes quería darte las gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, tu paciencia y por aceptar que mi hermano se quede aquí... espero que no te estemos causando muchas molestias...— Terry la cargó casi como una niña, colgada a su cintura y le besó tiernamente los labios.

—No es ninguna molestia, mi amor. Tú no me pesas y yo fui el que se ofreció ayudarte en todo, además, eres mi mujer ahora, así que puedes causarme todas las molestias que quieras.

—Sí. Soy tu mujer. Soy tuya.— Le dijo ella volviendo a sus labios ardientemente, aprovechando la posición en que se encontraban mientras Terry la acariciaba toda y ella se aferraba con sus piernas a su cintura. Llevaba una sexy lencería de dormir que consistía en hot pant y blusa fina de manguillos de seda y encaje en un rosa pálido. Terry no tenía camisa, sólo su bóxer, pues se acercaba el verano y el calor era tan persistente que incluso con el aire encendido se sentía.

—Quítate esto.— Le ordenó con la voz ronca y ella se sacó la blusa y dejó que su boca tomara posesión de sus pechos, de su cuello, de todo mientras ella se aferraba fuerte a él, lamiendo su cuello y garganta ahora suave luego de afeitada de hace unas horas. Pudo saborear su loción y perfume en su piel, él la fascinaba y la embriagaba. Mientras le hacía el amor a su anatomía con su boca, ella clavaba sus uñas en su espalda y torso.

—Me vuelves loca, Terry... no sé lo que me has hecho... pero difícilmente pienso en otra cosa que no sea esto durante todo el día... desde ahh... la primera vez que me besaste...

—Porque desde ese momento ya era mía y para siempre.— Y ahí mismo se deshicieron de la poca ropa que llevaban y contra la pared Terry la hizo suya nuevamente, terminando ambos como siempre en un orgasmo explosivo.

—Ahhh... increíble. Tienes un cien, Terry.— Le dijo aún jadeando mientras él la sostenía todavía dentro de ella, terminando de vaciarse en su interior, aún gruñendo de placer. En unos minutos se asearon y se prepararon para dormir nuevamente.

Terry consiguió dormirse casi inmediatamente, pero Candy estaba tan inquieta que sólo daba vueltas en la cama, pensando en todo, en su hermano...

Siguió divagando en su mente hasta que de pronto se topó con un recuerdo.

—Dulce Candy... volvemos a vernos...

—Otra vez usted... en serio es insistente...

—Lo soy y usted me ha robado el corazón, así que no dejaré de perseguirla.

—Pues si desea puedo devolvérselo, no me interesa.— Respondió con grosería, algo poco habitual en ella, pero el descarado hombre no se ofendió, al contrario, le dio una sonrisa pícaro.

—Por el momento te lo puedes quedar. Aún recuerdo que me debes el segundo café.

—No le debo nada y le agradeceré que me deje en paz.— Le gritó exasperada y por alguna razón unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro mientras llegaba a su auto en el estacionamiento de la estación del tren.

—Tenga.— Le extendió un pañuelo y no se marchó, ella lo tomó un poco renuente.

—¿Sigue en pie su oferta del café?— Le dijo de pronto mientras se limpiara las lágrimas.

—Claro que sí. Siempre cumplo mi palabra... aunque algo me dice que estás usándome para darle celos al patán que te ha hecho llorar.— Ella no pudo evitar reirse, hasta le salió a carcajadas.

—Sabes... eres mucho más linda cuando ries que cuando lloras...

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, nuevos recuerdos, nuevos descubrimientos. Gracias por el gran apoyo a esta y a mi otra historia, bueno, a todas mis historias, les debo mucho, gracias por todo.**

**Shareli Grandchester: Amiga, la salud es primero. Deseo de todo corazón que te mejores pronto y puedas recobrar tu vida normal lo antes posible, gracias por tu apoyo, linda, aquí te estaré siempre esperando.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios:**

**Dali, Amy C.L, WISAL, dulce lu, Olgaliz, Laura Grandchester, Katty White, marla88, Marce, lupita1797, Betk Grandchester, norma Rodriguez, LizCarter, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Eva Mara Hernndez, candy667, Silvia E, anaalondra28, Comoaguaparachocolate, normis rosas, bebeserena, dulce maria**

**Las quiero un mundo, Buenas noches**

**Wendy**


	13. Lazos eternos

**La pasión tiene memoria**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 13 Lazos eternos**

* * *

_**Te ves más linda cuando ries que cuando lloras**_

Por alguna razón, Candy sintió esa frase arraigada al alma. Quiso seguir recordando, rebuscando en la neblina de su mente una voz que se le hacía tan familiar, pero tan desconocida a la vez y sobre todo, por qué no podía poner una cara en ese misterioso hombre. Había cosas en la vida que simplemente no tienen explicación. O tal vez su cerebro estaba protegiéndola de algo. Dios hace sus cosas complejas, pero perfectas.

Respiró profundo, envidiando lo tranquilo que lucía Terry sumido en su sueño. Tan guapo y tan relajado. No podía negar que comenzaba adorarlo, a depender de él más cada día. Besó su pelo y recorrió el contorno de su rostro con un dedo. Él hizo un gesto ante la caricia, pero no despertó, sino que se volteó y puso inconcientemente una mano sobre uno de los pechos de Candy siguió durmiendo como si nada.

—Hasta en lo más profundo de su sueño usted es ardiente, Doctor Grandchester.— Murmuró ella mientras acariciaba su cabello y él seguía tan dormido como un niño bueno.

Ella no podía dormirse, siguió exprimiendo su mente y otro recuerdo llegó.

—La otra vez no te pregunté si preferías algún café en específico... ¿tienes preferencia por alguno?

—Porque la otra vez usted descaradamente me obligó a tomar un café.— Pareciera que le reclamara, pero lo cierto era que no había dejado de sonreirle, como si hace a penas unos minutos no estuviera llorando.

—¿Y de no ser así, usted hubiera aceptado?— Le preguntó con toda la intención, cargado de ironía.

—Bien sabe que no. Y menos con su acto descortés y amargado que me puso de mal humor.— Ella pretendió ser seria, pero el rastro de diversión contenida en el rostro de él no le dejaba opción y simplemente no dejaba de sonreir.

—¿Y ahora se encuentra de buen humor?

—Quisiera un _Caramel Mocha_, por favor.— Soltó por toda respuesta y él luego de hacerle un gesto militar, fue por las bebidas.

—Aquí está, señorita, disfrútelo.— Le obsequió una deslumbrante sonrisa que la dejó helada mientras él rompía un sobresito de _Splenda_ y lo echaba en su sencillo café negro. Todos sus movimientos eran gráciles y elegantes... y esa sonrisa, oh esa sonrisa, ese descaro y desfachatez.

—¿Cuándo quiere que le parta la cara?

—¿Disculpe?— Preguntó ella fuera de contexto y dejando de tomar su café de golpe.

—El que la hizo llorar. ¿Le parto la cara ahora o luego?— Ya no había rastro de diversión en él, no se podría decir que estuviera del todo serio, pero sí que no estaba bromeando.

—Si te pago lo suficiente... ¿podrías matarlo?— Ella sonrió divertida, pero lo cierto era que incluso en su sutil carcajada habían matices de angustia que no pasaron desapercibidos para él.

—Será cortesía de la casa.— Le guiñó un ojo y ella sintió un caliente estremecimiento. Parpadeó varias veces y se concentró en su café. Pareciera que siempre se ponía nerviosa con los hombres.

—Me sigo preguntando que es lo que está mal... cómo podría retirar este letrero de mi frente...

—¿Letrero?— Él estaba totalmente desconcertado.

—Este que tengo justo aquí, ¿no lo ves?— Se señaló la frente.— Dice: _Se solicitan patanes_.

—Usted es ocurrente, Dulce Candy. Pero no se preocupe. Yo me mandaré a integrar un letrero también.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Que diga _soy un descarado acosador_?

—No. Que diga: _Se asesinan patanes que hacen llorar a señoritas hermosas_.— A ella casi se le cae la mandíbula, pero lo malo fue que también sus lágrimas cayeron inevitablemente, naturalmente, automáticamente, las palabras de ese hombre le llegaron al alma y se sintió ridícula, patética, miserable. Incapaz de atraer un buen sentimiento.

—No, por favor. No llore señorita. Si quiere voy y lo mato ahora mismo. Estoy esperando su orden...— Le pasó otro pañuelo y la miró con profunda pena, con ganas de protegerla y con mucha rabia contra quien quiera que sea el culpable de esas lágrimas.

—Lo siento... creo que hoy no es el mejor de mis días...

—Déjeme arreglarlo para usted.— Se apresuró a decir y con distancia prudente se atrevió a rozarle la mano, pero ella la retiró disimuladamente, tenía miedo de su contacto.

—No creo que pueda arreglarlo... Estoy tan rota como una galleta de jengibre...

—Que aún rota sigue siendo agradable y exquisita al paladar. La invito a un paseo.— Dijo de pronto impulsivo y ella lo miró con los ojos gigantes.

—No estoy para paseos. Además usted es un extraño y...

—Después de dos cafés y un contrato firmado para asesinar a su patán... ¿aún me considera un extraño?

—¡Dios! Usted es... ¡Está bien! ¿A dónda me llevará?

—Pues tengo varios boletos disponibles y también varios aviones... todo depende de cuál quiera abordar...

—Boletos... ¿aviones?— Estaba sorprendida y su rostro totalmente desencajado.

—Puede elegir un boleto para desahogarse, ser un extraño le da la ventaja de que no puedo usar nada de lo que diga en su contra y lo que usted diga no podrá ser juzgado por mí, dado que no la conozco lo suficiente para establecer un juicio. También puede elegir un boleto para divertirse y distraerse, como alguna comedia mala en el cine o incluso podría soportar una película romántica si usted lo desea. Y por último... tengo un boleto en primera clase con asiento junto a la ventana para que vuele alto y deje muy, muy atrás todo eso que la hace llorar. ¿Cuál avión desea abordar?

—Organize una expedición. Necesito abordar los tres aviones. ¿Tiene algún paquete que incluya los tres destinos?

—Por supuesto. Ahh... su paquete también incluye descuartizar y desmembrar a su patán.

—Quisiera hacerlo pedacitos yo misma.

—Me encantaría poder asistirte en eso, _gatita_.

Gatita, gatita, gatita... Ese sobrenombre se repetía es su mente una y otra vez. Él la llamaba así... pudo recordar eso... Él la llamaba de muchas maneras en su recuerdo... Él, simplemente él, sin rostro, sin nombre... pero pudo recordar algunos sentimientos... lo quería, lo quiso, sintió que seguro lo había amado... aún siendo un amor sin rostro supo en su ser que habían sentimientos, que eran mutuos. ¡Oh Dios! Lo había querido y seguro él también la quiso. Algo comenzó a torturarla. Tal vez a él también le pasó algo... tal vez... está muerto... y por eso la alianza estaba en su bolso y no en su dedo al momento de ser ingresada al hospital... Tal vez la llevaba como un amuleto...

Y sin darse cuenta estaba llorando otra vez, sin comprender del todo por qué. Deshizo el abrazo de Terry que se quejó inentendiblemente al ser removido. Fue a su bolso y buscó el anillo. Se quedó de pie observándolo. Tenía un hermoso diamante en forma de rosa... y esa inscripción... Dulce Candy... era su prometido... ese hombre de su recuerdo era él y la quería... y seguro ella también lo quiso, se decía una y otra vez mientras sus lágrimas caían amargamente.

_No sé si vivas... si tal vez terminamos antes de mi accidente... pero gracias por dejar bonitos aunque incomprensibles recuerdos... si estás muerto... perdóname por no ser capaz de recordarte... perdóname por estarme enamorando nuevamente... si mi corazón te ha cambiado deliberadamente... pero ya no puedo regresar a ti... aún si apareces..._

Le hablaba al anillo, como si la escencia de ese hombre estuviera en esa joya y seguía contemplándola.

—¿Candice?— Dio un gran salto. No se dio cuenta cuándo Terry despertó y estaba justo detrás de ella con los ojos aún dormidos y tratando de enfocar bien lo que fuera que ella estuviera sosteniendo y entonces lo vio. También vio sus lágrimas.

—Lo siento, Terry... ¿te desperté?— Preguntó guardando el anillo nerviosa.

—Tú no. Tu ausencia. ¿Qué te ha sacado de mi cama esta noche, Candice?

—Estoy recordando, Terry... y cada vez... cada vez es más confuso... y de pronto no sé si lo que hago está bien... sólo puedo decir que...

—¿Estás arrepentida de mí? ¿De nosotros?— Le preguntó, pero no había reclamo, sólo temor, un profundo temor que casi se podía tocar.

—No, Terry. No me arrepiento de nada vivido junto a ti. Yo... te llevo en mi corazón, Terry... me estoy... enamorando de ti y no puedo ser fiel a su recuerdo... nunca lo fui... desde que te vi, yo...— Su voz se quebró con remordimiento, se quebró completa y caía en migajas sobre los fuertes brazos que la estaban sosteniendo.

—Llora si lo necesitas, cariño. Pero aquí, conmigo, en mis brazos.— Se sentó en la cama con ella sobre su regazo y la arrulló, la acunó y la protegió de toda la desolación que había al rededor.

—Me quiso, Terry. Sé que me quiso y también me cuidaba... y por eso pienso que tal vez... tal vez está muerto y por eso nunca vino por mí... por eso no llevaba la alianza puesta... pero la llevaba conmigo... tal vez me daba suerte...— Estaba hablando a borbotones, costumbre vieja. Lloraba, también a borbotones y él dejaba que se desahogra sin interrumpirla, sólo la apretaba fuerte contra su cuerpo.

—Si es así, entonces es mejor para ti que te haya dejado tan dulces momentos, ¿no crees?

—Sí... pero me dolería mucho saber que alguien que me quiso así, que tuvo esos detalles para mí haya muerto y lo peor... que yo ni siquiera puedo recordar su rostro... Es que soy un desastre, Terry. Ni siquiera la memoria de alguien que me amó soy capaz de respetar... mira mi familia... ¿escuchaste todo lo que hice? Los desvasté...— Estaba profundamente afectada, rota, quebrada, descompuesta y las piezas no encajaban.

—Yo no pienso que sea así, pecosita linda. La vida no viene con un manual, cometiste errores, errores que son inevitables, todos los cometemos... son parte de nuestro crecimiento. Tú no eres un alma sumisa, Candy... tienes temple, voluntad, te gusta volar y tal vez el amarre de tu madre, sus cadenas fue lo que te hizo querer escapar con tanta vehemencia...

—Sí... y lo que hice fue reforzar los barrotes de mi celda... un novio narco y promiscuo... padres decepcionados... mi madre... paralítica de un lado... tal vez esperando que yo me dignara en visitarla algún día...— Explotó en llanto nuevamente en sus brazos y Terry estaba quebrándose por dentro también, en sus brazos él la sentía tan pequeña, tan frágil y vulnerable. Tan perdida.

—No seas tan dura contigo misma, cielo. Seguro que todos tuvieron su granito de culpa. Además... aún hay tiempo, puedes ir a verla. Ahí tienes a tu hermano, te adora, puede verse y tú también lo adoras, vi como lo abrazaste...

—¿Te molesta que lo abrace?

—Claro que no, mi amor. Bueno, un poquito, porque no quisiera compartirte con nadie, pero... con él puedo hacer una excepción.— Besó sus ojitos llorosos y la llenó de toda su ternura.

—¿Crees que deba visitarlos?— Desenterró la carita de su pecho para preguntárselo y sus ojazos lo miraban expectativos.

—Claro. Tienes mi apoyo y seguramente también el de tu hermano. No creo que haya ofensa tan grande que siete años de alejamiento no hayan podido apaciguar. Además... recordé que cierta pecosa de nariz respingada era la favorita de su padre...

—¿Pecosa? Pecosa... pecosa...— Se repetía ella una y otra vez, dejando a Terry sin idea.

—¡Mi papá! Él me llamaba así, Terry... ¡Oh Dios! Los recuerdo, Terry... los recuerdo... estoy recordándolos. ¡Puedo recordarlos a todos.!— Candy se frotó las sienes sintiendo un gran dolor de cabeza, pero también sentía cierto júbilo al poder recordarlos.

—Tranquila, mi amor. Me alegra que hayas podido recordarlos. Te traeré unas pastillas para tu dolor. No te muevas de aquí.— Ella asintió como una niña buena y él la acomodó en la cama y fue por un vaso de agua y por sus pastillas.

Ella ya estaba más calmada, pero ninguno de los dos dormía, pareciera que estaban cada uno en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Terry rompió el hielo porque la duda lo carcomía.

—Candice... ¿también recordaste a tu prometido...?

—No, Terry... sólo a mi familia... mi casa, bueno la de mis padres... No te angusties, Terry. No importa si lo recuerdo... yo te pertenezco a ti. Soy tuya, no lo olvides.— Lo besó y no supo que con ese beso y sus palabras le devolvió el alma.

—Quiero que seas mía por siempre, Candice... no me dejes... te necesito mucho también...

—Nunca, Terry. Nunca. Pero... mañana quiero visitar a mi familia... dile a mi hermano que me lleve, Terry. Quiero verlos... creo que lo necesito...

—Claro que sí, cariño. No creo que él se niegue... ¿puedo también ir yo?— El mundo de Candy se volvió pequeñito y se encogió por la forma tan insegura en que él hizo su petición. La estaba dejando ser y no se estaba imponiendo.

—Si tú no vienes, yo no tendré el valor, Terry. Tú eres mi roca fuerte. Mi nuevo amor, mi presente, mi nuevo mundo.— Lo volvió a besar con adoración.

Durmieron uno en brazos del otro y al despertar en la nueva mañana, ambos prepararon el desayuno y le expresaron a Alex sus intenciones de visitar a la familia.

—Entonces me recuerdas... ¡Me recuerdas!— Exclamó Alex emocionado y levantó a Candy por los aires como una niña, haciéndola reir a carcajadas y Terry sentado en el mostrador de la cocina los observó fascinado, feliz por ella, de ver esa alegría casi infantil y se le llenó el alma.

—Bueno... ya estamos aquí. ¿Vienes, Candy?

Continuará...

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Chicas, la actualización llegó tarde porque tuve muchos contratiempos y además la luz decidió irse por un buen rato. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Hoy mi saludo será cortito porque la verdad estoy muerta del sueño._

_Gracias por tus palabras:_

**Olgaliz, norma Rodriguez, marla88, bettysuazo, comoaguaparacho, SILVIA E, WISAL, Amy C.L, kary klais, Katty White, LizCarter, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Betk Grandchester, lupita1797, rose, Dali,**

* * *

_dulce lu_: Amiga, me agradan muchos tus comentarios, tu percepción de mis historias, me recuerdas a mí cuando descubrí esta maravillosa página llena de maravillosas historias que me ayudaron con el mal sabor por el triste final de Candy y Terry. Es un honor que me consideres tu amiga, el cariño de tus palabras me llega y como dices, de alguna forma me conoces, mis fics dicen mucho de mí y son pocas las personas que logran percibirme de manera correcta, así que admiro esa intuición. Nos seguiremos leyendo y si alguna vez te haces una cuenta de Facebook, podrías unirte a nuestro grupo** Candy, Candy Fanfiction**, ahí habemos escritoras y lectoras y la verdad platicando todas juntas la pasamos muy bien.

Gracias por tu tiemo, amiga.

* * *

Gracias a todas,

Wendy Grandchester


	14. Tantas emociones

**La pasión tiene memoria**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 14 Tantas emociones**

* * *

Candy se puso extremadamente nerviosa, ya estaban ante la puerta y el pánico y la tensión tomó posesión de todo su ser. Sus piernas temblaban, su corazón estaba al galope. Miraba de su hermano a Terry y de Terry a su hermano.

—Todo estará pien.— Le dijo Terry y besó su frente, luego Alexander la tomó de la mano y se decidieron a entrar. Con quien primero se encontraron fue con Christine.

—¡Alex! Por fin...— Se quedó de pronto sin habla cuando vio su compañía, como asimilando, tratando de entender, de distiguir una ilusión de la realidad.

—Can... ¿Candy?— Preguntó con la voz quebrada y arrastrando las palabras mientras la miraba con los ojos aguados y llenos de asombro.

—Ujum...— Fue lo poco que escapó de la boca de Candy por la conmoción y el asombro. Había dejado a una chica de catorce años y ahora era toda una joven mujer de veinte. La chica corrió hacia ella y la abrazó y ambas se fundieron también en un gran llanto, un llanto que decía tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos, añoranza, todo.

—Te extrañamos tanto, Candy... pensé... pensé que nunca volverías.— Dijo Christie soltándola por fin y luego un gran San Bernardo corrió hacia ella, oliéndola, moviendo con alegría la cola y poniendo sus enormes patas sobre su pecho.

—¡Mienna! Yo también te extrañé.— Dijo Candy con emoción correspondiendo a los afectos de la perra.

—Christine, él es Terrence, novio de Candy.

—Mucho gusto, llámame Christie.

—El gusto es mío. Terry, por favor.— Christine estrechó su mano con una gran sonrisa y disimuladamente le guiñó un ojo a Candy que se sonrojó por completo leyendo la indirecta en su hermanita.

—Siéntense, por favor. Iré por unas bebidas y avisarle a mamá y papá...— Ella salió del modesto salón como un torbellino, pero la tensión volvió adueñarse de Candy. Ver a sus padres después de todo y tanto tiempo, en especial a su madre. Luego recordó lo de su parálisis y se le encongió el corazón de angustia y dolor.

—Tranquila, Candy. Estarán felices de verte, te lo puedo asegurar.— Alex sobó su hombro como apoyo para darle algo de tranquilidad y ella como de costumbre apretó la mano de Terry. Cuando su padre llegó hasta el salón arrastrando la silla de ruedas de su madre, Candy se puso de pie. Estaba impresionada y las lágrimas comenzaron a llover, pero no era capaz de moverse de dónde estaba, su padre también la observaba estático, afortunadamente estaba sobrio, no recordó la última vez que lo hubiera visto en sus cinco sentidos. Pero su madre... su madre quien fuera tan fuerte y luchadora sentada en esa silla con un lado de la cara torcido y un brazo entumecido fue algo muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte.

—¡Candy! ¡Mi pecosa! Su padre fue en pasos lentos hacia ella, con las ganas inmensas de abrazarla, pero con cierta inseguridad. Fue ella la que se lanzó a él como una niña de cinco años.

—Papá... papi...— Lloró abrazándolo con la cara enterrada en el pecho de ese hombre que sintió que en los siete años sin verlo había envejecido veinte, lo mismo que su madre.

—Me alegra que estés aquí, mi niña linda. Tú siempre has sido mi niña linda, por siempre.— El señor estaba verdaderamente emocionado, feliz, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro surcado por las arrugas de una vida dura y dada a los excesos, pero esa sonrisa tan genuina fue capaz de devolverle diez años de juventud.

—Niña linda ¿eh? Pensé que ese puesto era mío, viejo mentiroso y adulador.— Se apareció Christie con una bandeja de limonada y su papá le guiñó un ojo con indulgencia a su celosa hija menor. Entonces Candy se atrevió a mirar a su madre y ella le devolvió la mirada, Candy trataba de descifrar sus ojos vacíos y fijos sobre ella.

—Mamá...— La señora hizo un gesto con su mano derecha, su lado bueno, para que se acercaran y Candy se agachó hasta ella. La señora acarició su mejilla con una mano temblorosa y plantó un beso con su boca torcida sobre la mejilla de su hija y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas.

—Mamá... Perdóname por todo, mamá.— Candy se arrojó a sus pies llorando como nunca, abrazada a sus rodillas y la señora acariciaba su cabello mientras también lloraba. Lo cierto era que todos lloraban y Terry sentía algo tan grande dentro de él que no pudo darle definición.

—Te...ammm... amooo, hi... hija...— Le dijo en un dificultoso vocabulario debido a la parálisis.

—Te extrañé mucho también, mamá, te lo juro... es sólo que no sabía... no sabía cómo volver después de...— Su madre puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que callara y sacudió la cabeza en negación, haciéndole entender que ese asunto estaba más que olvidado.

Candy se puso de pie para que Alex acomodara a su madre en un espacio cómodo junto a ellos en el salón.

—Mamá, papá, él es Terrence. Mi novio.— Terry se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano al señor y besó la mano de la señora que le sonrió a pesar de su limitación de movimiento facial.

—Es mi placer, señores White.— Terry le dio una deslumbrante sonrisa ganándose pronto la simpatía de todos y luego volvieron a sus asientos.

—Cuéntanos de ti, hija... ¿qué has hecho?— Preguntó su padre sonriente, pero Candy volvía a sentirse tensa. Los recordaba a ellos, pero habían muchas cosas de su vida que aún no despertaban del limbo.

—Soy maestra de inglés en una escuela primaria... bueno, era, ahora no puedo ejercer... por el accidente...

—¿Accidente?— Preguntó Christie sin poder ocultar su asombro.

—Sí. Un carro me atropelló y perdí la memoria. No recordaba nada, ni mi nombre... nada... a penas ayer pude recordarlos a ustedes... parte de mi niñez, pero... ya no más...— La angustia bailó en sus ojos y Terry acarició su mano mientras que sus padres y hermana seguían con la boca abierta.

—¿Y cómo has hecho para arreglártelas, pequeña?

—Terrence. Él es doctor y ha sido la única persona que estuvo a mi lado y me apoyó en todo momento. Yo... estaba totalmente sola.

—Pero supongo que debes recibir algun sustento económico del gobierno debido a tu incapacidad temporal...

—Sí, papá, estoy bien...

—No se preocupe, señor White. A su hija no le falta nada.— Añadió Terry con orgullo y el señor comprendió, además vio la sonrisa de adoración y admiración en el rostro de su hija, lo cual le dio a entender muchas cosas.

—O sea... ¿Te enamoraste de tu doctor? ¡Qué romántico!

—¡Christine!— La reprendió su padre y la chica seguía riendo con picardía mientras Candy se tornaba carmesí.

—Digamos que yo me enamoré primero de ella.

—No lo dudo. Es hermosa mi hija. Tuve que espantar muchos chicos a escopetazos en su adolescencia.— Candy se volvió a poner roja.

—Estoy seguro de eso, señor. Su hija es una princesa.— Terry tomó su mano, orgulloso de ella, orgulloso por tenerla y que le sonriera de esa manera.

Terry recibió un aviso del hospital que los interrumpió de pronto.

—Disculpen si soy aguafiestas... el deber me llama. Fue un placer conocerlos a todos...

—¿Ya se van?— Preguntó Christine con desilusión.

—Yo tengo que irme, pero Candy puede quedarse si lo desea. Yo vendré por ella luego. ¿Quieres quedarte, mi amor?

—¡Claro que quiere!

—¡Christine!— Volvió a reprenderla su padre, pero a la joven poco le importaba y seguía mirando a Candy con expectativa y súplica.

—Está bien. Quiero compartir un rato más con ustedes.— Se rindió Candy, pero era algo que realmente quería.

—Vendré por ti por la noche, hermosa.— Se despidió dándole un beso en los labios y ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

—¿Me vas a extrañar?

—Siempre. ¿Y tú a mí?— Le preguntó ella de vuelta haciendo un puchero.

—Y no sabes cuánto, señorita White.

—Por la noche te recompensaré.— Los ojos de Terry se oscurecieron de lujuria y su entrepierna tuvo una fuerte reacción por todas las imagenes que llegaron a su mente. Agradeció que estaban solos en la salida de la casa.

— Por la noche, te quiero con las _tres des_.

—¿Las _tres des_?— Preguntó sin comprender nada.

—**Des**calza, **des**peinada y **des**nuda.— Ella tragó grueso por la lujuria que se apoderó de su ser y luego él tomó su mano y la deslizó por su erección, prometiéndole muchas cosas. Finalmente se fue y ella tenía cada hormona encendida y a millón.

—¡Candy! ¿Qué porquerías andabas haciendo que estás tan coloradita, eh?

—Christie... ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan insufrible?— La chica se encogió de hombros y Candy le sonrió con indulgencia.

—Candy, tengo que llevar a tu madre a una cita médica. Estás en casa...

—Yo los llevo, papá. Mi carro está en mejores condiciones. Además, es bueno que las chicas hablen de sus tonterías de mujeres.— Añadió Alexander y Christie le sacó la lengua.

—Ven, Candy. Tienes que ver mi cuarto. Además... tengo que contarte muchas cosas... y tú también ¿eh?— Candy fue arrastrada por el torbellino de su hermana hasta la habitación típica de una joven de su edad y Candy pudo apreciar una gran diferencia a cómo era en sus tiempos. Definitivamente su hermana lo había tenido más fácil. Contaba con un piercing en la nariz, discreto y bonito, pero piercing al fin, sus paredes estaban llenas de pósters de artistas, habían fotos de ella con sus amigos en distintos lugares, playas, fiestas, cosas a las que a Candy nunca le permitieron. Una foto le llamó la atención. Era de Christie compartiendo un beso de labios con un chico.

—Ese es mi estigma de amor.— Respondió su hermana con nostalgia y algo de dolor, pero que su personalidad chispeante podía dismular muy bien.

—¿Estigma?

—Sí. Me marcó por siempre.

—Oh... ¿no están juntos?

—No. Él no me quiere con la misma intensidad que lo quiero yo, así que...— Se encongió de hombros con indiferencia, pero era una indiferencia que era obvio que no sentía.

—Lo lamento mucho...

—La vida sigue.— Le sonrió y dio el tema por terminado. No quiso ahondarse más en su amor imposible.

—¿Y qué pasó con el chico que ibas a casarte?— Candy fue tomada por sorpresa. No tenía idea de que su hermana conociera algún detalle.

—¿Yo te conté algo de él?— Le preguntó asombrada y esperanzada de poder averiguar algo. Su hermano le había dicho que ella se comunicaban por internet de vez en cuando.

—No mucho. Creo que ni su nombre me dijiste. Sólo me contaste de la forma tan peculiar en que lo conociste, pero nada más. Eres muy cerrada, Candy...— Candy asintió dándole la razón. Su hermana sería sin duda una muy buena psicóloga.

—No logro recordarlo. Es decir, he recordado algunos momentos a su lado, como la forma en que lo conocí, pero no logro ponerle un rostro...

—Espera, espera... ¿no estuvo contigo mientras estuviste...?

—No. A veces he llegado a creer que fue un invento de mi imaginación...

—La mente humana tiene muchos misterios, Candy. Tal vez el bloqueo te esté protegiendo de algo...

—Tal vez... Veo que las cosas han cambiado aquí... soñé mucho poder tener mi propio cuarto así como el tuyo...— Expresó Candy poniéndose de pie y pasando sus dedos por las fotos de su hermana con sus amistades, en sus actividades, sus pósters de cantantes...

—Mamá cambió mucho, Candy. Supongo que no quiso cometer los mismos errores...

—Me he dado cuenta... me alegra saber que al menos tú pudiste llevar más fácil el camino y no te desviaras como lo hice yo...— El dolor en Candy aún era latente, eran tantas cosas, su corazón a veces se sentía aturdido por las tantas emociones.

—No creo que haya sido un desvío. Fue un error, como los cometemos todos. Ser prisionero no es fácil para nadie, Candy. Buscaste una salida desesperadamente. A tu edad eran comprensibles tus ganas de volar, de explorar, sentir... creo que aguantaste mucho. Yo no habría aguantado tanto... de hecho... aún siendo conmigo la situación más suave... tuve mis tropiezos...

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí. Tampoco soy la niña modelo. ¿Ves esta foto de aquí?

—Es un... ¿un sonograma?— Preguntó Candy con asombro y su hermana asintió con pesar.

—Era Adrián. Bebé mío y de... de mi estigma. A los cuatro meses me enteré que era un niño y a los pocos días... no sé que pasó... me comencé a sentir mal y... resulta que mi bebé estaba muerto... así de pronto... estaba bien y era un embarazo totalmente viable... y de repente... estaba muerto dentro de mí...— Su hermana se quebró en pedacitos y Candy la abrazó muy fuerte. Sin poder evitar recordar a Terry cuando perdió a su esposa y a sus hijos. Pudo sentir ese dolor transmitido atravezarla de punta a punta.

—Seguro que muy pronto, cuando sea el momento, tendrás más niños preciosos, Christie...

—Eso espero. Aunque no tengo prisa, sabes. Adrián no fue un bebé planificado y aunque su papá no me quiere de la forma en que yo lo quiero... quería a su bebé y estuvo conmigo en todo momento.

—Al menos fue responsable.

—Sí... Me alegra mucho que estés de vuelta, Candy. Tengo muchas amigas, son buenas, pero no como tú. Tú eres otra cosa. Te amo, Candy.— Le dijo y volvió abrazarla y Candy también la amó más que nunca.

—No dejes de visitarnos. A mamá le hará bien.

—Cuenta con eso, no voy a dejarlos nunca más. Pero ustedes también pueden visitarnos. La casa es bastante grande y no creo que a Terry le moleste recibirlos.

—Ese Terry te adora, Candy. Se ve.

—Yo también lo adoro... en tan poco tiempo se ha convertido en mi vida entera.— Los ojos de Candy sonreían cargados de ilusión.

—¿Lo adoras? Lo amas, Candy. Y él también te ama.

—Es demasiado pronto para...

—Candy... te conozco... y conozco esa mirada, esa expresión...—La puyó Christine y ella volvió a sonreir como tonta.

—Tú ganas, Chris.

—Siempre gano. Vengo ahora, voy a cambiarme.— Como un torbellino Christie se dirigió al baño y Candy se quedó diambulando por la habitación de su hermana que antes era compartido por las dos. Mirando fotos, se topó con una de ellas dos juntas y otra de la graduación de preparatoria de Candy junto al lado de la de graduación de ella, ambas tan parecidas, a diferencia del color de ojos.

—¡Candy! Uff, ¡qué vergüenza! Me olvide comprar mis toallas sanitarias y me he quedado corta... ¿no tendrás alguna en tu bolso?

—¿Toallas sanitarias?— Preguntó Candy con un asombro desconcertante.

—Sí, Candy. Esas compresas que te colocas cuando tienes tu periodo, ¿te hago un mapa?— Bromeó ella sin comprender la preocupación que había puesto pálida a Candy.

—Yo... yo ni siquiera sé cuándo es mi periodo... ni cuándo fue el último... ¡Oh Dios mío!— Se alarmó y comenzó a caminar inquieta por toda la habitación.

—Ya, Candy. No es para tanto. Mira, acabo de encontrar una... ¡suerte! Al menos puedo estar tranquila en lo que compro un nuevo paquete... ¿Candy?

—¿Ah?

—Te has quedado en un trance. Olvida el periodo, te sorprenderá en cualquier momento y podrás llevar luego la cuenta.

—Sí... claro.

La noche llegó y Candy se la pasó mejor de lo que esperaba con su familia, en especial con su hermana hasta que Terry la recogió y estaba de vuelta en casa con él, pero había una preocupación profunda recorriéndola, pero disimuló demasiado bien ante Terry.

—¿Te la pasaste bien, hermosa?

—Sí. Fue increíble y... saludable.

—Me alegra que haya sido así. Ahora, quiero cobrar lo que me debes.— La atrapó en un beso desquiciante mientras iba quitándole la blusa y acariciándola sensualmente. Pero la inoportuna preocupación volvió a ella.

—Terry... creo que tenemos que... ahh...— Gimió cuando su boca besaba y succionaba uno de sus pechos. ¿Cómo podría expresarles sus miedos en un momento como ese?

—Tengo que decirte algo...

—¿Es muy urgente, mi amor?— Seguía besándo sus pechos con devoción y ya la había despojado del jean.

—No. Bueno... creo que... ohh...

—Entonces podrá esperar. Ahora sólo quiero hacerte el amor. Llevo todo el día así por ti.— Llevó sus manos a que tomara su erección y ella se olvidó del mundo. Le quitó el cinturón, bajó la cremallera, en fin, en pocos segundos sus ropas comenzaron a caer en cualquier lugar de la habitación.

—Te extrañé mucho.— Estaba comiéndose su cuello, besando sus hombros y le dejó una sueve mordida que la hizo gemir. La sentó en la orilla de la cama y se arrodilló él en el suelo. Le separó bien las piernas y ella se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, casi acostada, pero sosteniéndose en el colchón con las manos y los codos.

—Tengo hambre de ti, Candice.— Y comenzó a comer de ella que en seguida comenzó a gemir y gritar como desesperada. Su lengua era tan experta y jugetona allá abajo y cuando sus dedos se unían a la fiesta, era simplemente desquiciante.

—Ohh... yo también te extrañé... ohh...— Abrazó su cabeza con sus piernas mientras lo empujaba más hacia ella.

—¿También extrañaste esto?— Comenzó a succionarla con más vehemencia y ella casi se deshace. Todo era contracciones, arqueos, jadeos, gemidos, sensaciones. Él seguía jugando en su interior despiadadamente, enloqueciéndola, llevándola a rogar.

—Umm... Terry... por favor, ahora...

—¿Ahora qué, cielo?— Le preguntó sólo con la firme intención de torturarla mientras succionaba su clítoris y lo mordía sutilmente.

—Que te necesito ahora, Terry... por favor... Ohh...

—¿Dónde me necesitas, cariño?— Estaba jugando con ella y ella estaba desesperada. Él sabía muy bien lo que ella quería y se lo negaba.

—Dentro. Te quiero adentro de mí, ¡Terry, por Dios!— Exclamó ya con desesperación.

—¿Aquí?— Le preguntó poniéndose de rodillas entre sus piernas y entrando en ella de una fuerte estocada.

—Mmm sí... Ohh... ahhh...— Y Terry la comenzó a embestir sin compación. Enterrándose en ella con apasionada violencia, entrando y saliendo. Cada uno estaba en su propio universo, pero sincronizados a la vez. Pudieron alcanzar un orgasmo escandoloso y agotador que los dejó tumbados y casi sin fuerzas.

—Te extrañé mucho, Candice. Eres mi universo entero.— Le dijo y se la colocó encima para acariciar su espalda y besar adorablemente su cara y cabello.

—¿Qué querías decirme, linda?— Candy fue devuelta a la realidad abruptamente y se salió de encima de él y se sentó.

—Es de nosotros, Terry...

—¿Nosotros? ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?— El pánico se leyó en su voz.

—Esto no está bien, Terry. Creo que debemos cortar...

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola nenas!**

**Bonito Domingo a todas. Espero que hayan tenido una feliz lectura.**

**Gracias por tus comentarios:**

**Prisiterry, TerribleAle, Nerckka, Dali, WISAL, Silvia E, Amy C.L, lupita1797, dulce lu, LizCarter, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, rose**

**Hasta mañana!**

**Wendy**


	15. No es fácil, lo sé

**La pasión tiene memoria**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 15 No es fácil, lo sé**

* * *

—¿Cortar? ¿Debemos cortar?— Terry escupía las palabras con desprecio e incredulidad.

—Sí, Terry. Hemos sido un poco inconcientes...

—¿_Hemos_?— Se puso de pie, en todo el esplendor de su desnudez, haciendo que Candy tragara grueso, pero estaba desconcertado y bastante molesto, combinación letal, sólo invitaba a volver a la cama.

—Aquí la única inconciente eres tú, Candice White. Hace unos minutos rogabas porque estuviera dentro de ti y ahora... debemos cortar.— Gritaba y sus ojos la miraban de forma consumidora, la achicaban y arrinconaban como un cachorro asustado.

—Terry... me estás malinterpretando. No hablo de que cortemos nosotros. Lo de nosotros es...

—¿Un error?— La interrumpió con amargura mientras la miraba intensamente.

—¡Es perfecto! Simplemente perfecto...

—Y por eso hay que cortarlo.

—¡No! ¿Puedes dejarme terminar?— Se puso de pie desesperada y él se quedó callado esperando a que ella continúe.

—No hablo de cortar contigo... yo soy feliz a tu lado, muy feliz, es sólo que...— Ella se echó el cabello detrás de la oreja, también tenía cierta angustia.

—Esto que estamos haciendo es... irresponsable... incorrecto...

—¿El qué, Candice? ¿Qué es lo irresponsable e incorrecto?— Volvió a estallar porque no entendía el punto de ella y Terry a pesar de ser médico, fuera del hospital, mostraba que la paciencia no era su mejor virtud.

—Que nunca hemos pensando en protección, Terrence. Eso es lo que no está correcto. Llevamos dos semanas de conocernos y he perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que nos hemos acostado... y ni una sola vez nos hemos detenido a pensar en las consecuencias...

Él bajó las revoluciones de pronto y se quedó mirándola. Se le acercó porque vio en su rostro una gran angustia, una preocupación y se sintió profundamente culpable. Se le acercó.

—Tienes razón, Candice. Lo siento. He sido irresponsable, inconciente, inmaduro.

—No, Terry... fuimos los dos... ninguno de los dos se detuvo a pensar...— Ella no soportaba ver su rostro transformado en culpa, no era ese el punto al que lo quería llevar.

—¡Yo soy tu médico!— Gritó con frustración.— Tenía que pensar en ti, en tu bienestar. Debí pensar que emocionalmente no estabas preparada para algo así...

—¡No eres mi médico! Eres... ¡yo soy tu mujer!— Le gritó ella marcando una gran diferencia, desesperada y con miedo de que él tomara la situación por otro lado.

—Debí cuidarte, Candice. Sobre todo tu lado emocional, tu vulnerabilidad... aún no te conoces bien a ti misma... no sabes qué es realmente lo que quieres... y es normal...— Se sentó frustrado, la miraba, pero tenía miedo incluso de acercarse y ella lloraba, sentía que podía perderlo y eso la asustaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Estás retrazada?— Preguntó luego de un incómodo silencio.

—No... bueno...

—¿Sí o no, Candice? ¡Joder!, no estamos para juegos.

—¡No lo sé! ¿Cómo coño voy saberlo? A penas pude recordar quién soy.— Terry parpadeó por lo que le pareció totalmente obvio y lo arropó una inmensa angustia y culpabilidad por ella.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Candice?— La miraba de una forma que ella no supo catologar, no sabía si estaba hablando con Terry su novio o con el Doctor Grandchester, frío e impersonal.

—Eh... bien, supongo...

—¿Ningún malestar, mareo... algo inusual?

—No... nada...

—Bueno... es demasiado pronto para llegar a cualquier conclusión. Esperemos dos semanas más a ver cómo te sientes... y entonces... podremos tomar otras medidas.— Candy sólo asintió, pero se sentía triste, inmensamente triste sin saber por qué. Terry se veía abatido, su rostro desencajado.

—¿Vienes a dormir ahora?— Preguntó ella con cierta timidez y Terry negó con la cabeza.

—Duerme tú. Debes estar agotada y creo que han sido demasiadas emociones.— La acostó y la arropó, pero no le dijo nada. No le dio ni un beso, su expresión no podía leerse y el pánico la invadió.

—Terry... yo no quería que nos peleáramos... yo sólo...

—Entiendo, Candice. Descansa. No pasa nada.

—Quiero dormir contigo...

—No tengo sueño y además... no estarás a salvo conmigo en la cama. No quiero seguir siendo un irresponsable. Descansa.— Candy sintió un bofetón de su parte. No quería estar cerca de ella. La estaba rechazando.

—¡No quiero descansar! ¡No tengo sueño!— Gritó y se sentó desafiante.

—Vas a descansar y si no tienes sueño, consíguelo. Han sido muchas cosas por hoy y no quiero que entres en una crisis ni que te de un fuerte dolor de cabeza.— El terry mandón regresó, estaba ahora ante el Doctor Grandchester, simple y llanamente... ¡y cómo eso dolía!

—Siempre tendrás alguna pastilla por ahí en ese caso, Doctor.— Él la miró molesto por su constante desafío, que en otro momento adoraba, pero que a veces sólo provocaba sarandearla.

—Ese es el problema, Candice. No podrás continuar ese medicamento, así que no provoques el dolor.

—¿Por qué no?— Su pregunta fue prepotente, cruzó los brazos y alzó la nariz. Terry respiró profundo. Lo invadía una rabia apasionada, pero no iba a tocarla.

—Porque aunque por tu bien espero que no, puedes estar embarazada y el medicamento... no le haría bien al... feto...— La expresión petulante de Candy desapareció por completo. Sus miedos cobraron vida y sobre todo las palabras frías y profesionales de Terry, del Doctor Grandchester... _por tu bien espero que no, feto..._ Aunque también le pareció ver en él angustia o desilusión, pero... ¿era porque no deseaba un hijo con ella? ¿o era porque no lo quisiera ella?

—Terry... yo no...

—Descansa, Candice. Mañana será otro día.— Le cortó el argumento y se puso el pantalón de una pijama, así sin calzoncillos y sin camisa y bajó. Se quedó en el salón de estar y se sirvió un trago mientras deambulaba por la estantería. Se topó con la foto de Dylan, la tomó y sus ojos se aguaron recordando al niño alegre, con tanta energía y que tanto luchó por vivir. Recordó que el niño le decía papá y él llegó a quererlo como un verdadero hijo, lo cuidó como tal y pasó muchas horas en vela cada vez que las quimioterapias lo hacían debilitarse, consolando a su madre. También recordó a su hijo no nato, ese que murió junto con ella mientras se formaba. Gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus azules ojos. ¿Era tan malo querer una familia? ¿Una propia? Y por qué siempre tenía que fijarse en mujeres complicadas, se preguntó mientras se apuraba su trago y se servía el segundo.

Nada había sido planificado. No había estado con ella sin protección deliberadamente. Fue sencillamente un descuido, el no pensar. Su amor había llegado como un ciclón y lo golpeó despiadadamente desde el primer momento en que la vio. Sólo se entregó a su sentir, a todas las emociones que ella le despertaba. No pensó en nada, ni en consecuencias y ahora estaba pagándolo caro. A fin de cuentas, ella era su paciente y él no estaba contribuyendo a su mejoría, sino que estaba agregando una carga más en caso de que...

Se pasó las manos por el pelo... preguntándose si realmente habrían consecuencias o tal vez estuvieran ahogándose en un vaso de agua... Sólo quería saber qué pensaba ella si eso ocurriera. Él la apoyaría, no había nada que anhelara más que tener su propia familia, un niño o una niña o ambos, pero ella... ¿ella lo querría? ¿Sería capaz de interrumpir ese embarazo porque no estaba preparada? El sólo pensamiento lo hizo estremecerse. No quiso creer que ella fuera capaz de tal cosa.

No había planificado nada, pero no le molestaría un bebé. Se estaba imaginando una niña rubia con pecas, malcriada y respondona como ella y sonrió aunque un poco débil. Una pequeña insolente con el pelito rizo y desaliñado.

Candy despertó como a las diez de la mañana porque se había desvelado bastante pensando en todo y no se pudo dormir hasta entrada la madrugada, además la ausencia de Terry en la cama tampoco ayudaba. Tampoco estaba en ese momento en que despertaba. Fue directo al baño y lo primero que hizo fue abrir la ducha sobre ella y muy fría. Sentía por alguna razón que merecía ese leve castigo. Había reflexionado en todo. Puede que hubieran consecuencias... pero en la vida siempre las habían. Tal vez no estaba del todo preparada para enfrentarlas, pero no era una chiquilla y buscaría la manera de afrontarlas. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser tener un bebé de él? Nada malo, él era un excelente hombre y seguramente un buen padre. Mientras el agua caía helada e implacable, pensabe en su hermana y su bebé perdido, la tristeza en ella aunque trataba de esconderla. El hijo de Terry que perdió la batalla contra el cáncer y su... su segundo bebé también muerto y entonces sus lágrimas también la acompañaron en el agua. Entonces estaba ella... tal vez le había dado a entender que no quería un hijo suyo, pero no fue eso... sólo expresó su miedo, lo inconveniente que podría ser en ese momento, pero no que jamás querría tenerlo e incluso si ya estuviera dentro de ella...por supuesto que lo querría y lo amaría con su vida.

Mientras enjabonaba su vientre imaginó cómo sería un bebé de los dos. Un niñito con el pelito castaño y alborotado y con ese hermoso hoyuelo de su mejilla. Un pequeño arrogante y exigente capaz de convencerla de cualquier cosa. Sonrió entre lágrimas con la idea. Tenía que hablar con él, aclararle lo que realmente pasaba.

Salió de la ducha tiritando de frío y eligió rápido un pantalón corto, una camiseta y se puso un jacket y luego secó y desenredó su pelo y entonces se decidió a bajar. No había señal de Terry, así que asumió que se había ido a trabajar ya. Encontró un plato tapado en la mesa del comedor y una nota.

_**Candice:**_

_**Cómetelo todo y no olvides tus vitaminas.**_

_**Acompáñalo con leche preferiblemente.**_

_**Si no te lo comes todo me entararé.**_

_**Cuídate, por favor y...**_

_**Lo lamento. De verdad.**_

_**T.**_

Se quedó con la nota entre los dedos, había tanto de él en tan pocas líneas. Su preocupación por ella, lo mandón, pero también había expresado su sentimiento de culpa y se le encogió el corazón de dolor. Tan pronto llegara hablaría con él, quería que supiera que ella no estaba buscando un culpable y que pasara lo que pasara, no iba arrepentirse de nada.

Abrió la tapa de su desayuno y se encontró tres redonditos hot cakes, esponjaditos con su syrup y el cuadrito de mantequilla en el centro. En una esquina había un poco de huevo revuelto con jamón. Olía delicioso y ella estaba muerta del hambre. Le dio treinta segundos en el microondas y aunque ella misma no lo creyera, se sampó todo el desayuno y riendo se sirvió un vaso de leche. Por primera vez se sentía feliz de acatatar las órdenes del Doctor Grandchester.

Estuvo holgazaneando y pensando en Terry todo el día hasta que se le ocurrió meterse en la computadora de Terry rogando que no le haya puesto contraseña y se abrió una cuenta de Facebook luego de haber hablado con su hermana y conversaron por ahí mientras ella agregaba otras personas conocidas de la vencidad y sus tiempos de colegiala, aquellos tiempos... Se despidió de su hermana y decidió subir nuevamente a la habitación, había dormido mal y volvió sentir sueño y sin Terry... no había mucho qué hacer.

—¡Terry! Ni siquiera me enteré que llegaste...— Se le acercó sorprendida, pero luego retrocedió. Se veía tan cansado, tenía ojeras, era obvio que no había tenido una buena noche y se sintió terriblemente culpable.

—Vi que estabas tan entretenida que no te quise interrumpir. ¿Descansaste bien?

—Más o menos... veo que tú no... te ves muy cansado.— Se le acercó y tocó su mejilla, se puso de puntitas y le dejó un beso en los labios, luego lo abrazó y él correspondió, pero había una fuerte tensión entre los dos.

—Te extrañé mucho, Terry.— Fue a darle un beso intenso, pero él la interrumpió a mitad y ella se quedó desconcertada.

—Estoy cansado, Candice. Tengo otro turno por la noche.

—Entiendo... Ven. Te daré un masaje y te acompaño a dormir, yo también estoy cansada.

Candy fue a quitarle la camisa y a medio desabotonar...

—Candice, sólo quiero descansar... Estás más segura si no me tocas.— Le quitó las manos de su camisa de pronto y ella se quedó en shock. Se sintió fatal y sus ojos se aguaron inmediatamente.

—Terry... yo... quería decirte que lo de ayer... lo que quise decir fue...

—Sé bien lo que quisiste decir, Candice, tranquila. Ahora, necesito dormir, estoy agotado.— Ella asintió y salió de la habitación derrotada. Quería decirle tantas cosas, aclarar tantas cosas. Tal vez sólo debió dejar las cosas como estaban... pero un niño era algo serio y ella simplemente quería saber dónde estaba parada, eso era todo.

No recordaba su vida reciente, pero en su pasada recordó que siempre había sido buena escribiendo y que a veces era una manera más fácil de expresar los sentimientos sin tapujos, con total libertad. Volvió al despacho y encontró una hoja de una libreta y un bolígrafo. Una carta para Terry.

**_Dr. Grandchester:_**

**_Primero que nada, duele mucho su actitud fría y profesional,_**

**_está lastimándome. _**

**_Le pido disculpas si lo asusté o lo hice sentir culpable. _**

**_Yo nunca eché sobre usted la culpa, _**

**_pienso que ambos fuimos los irresponsables _**

**_y me disculpo por haber usado ese término _****_para descubrir la situación. _**

**_Sencillamente nos dejamos llevar por lo que sentimos_**

**_y no pensamos en nada más. _**

**_Mi preocupación se debe a mis limitaciones por mi falta de memoria_**

**_y por lo rápido que va todo esto. _**

**_No sabía si usted querría un hijo con esta pequeña loca_**

**_que soy yo y me pareció que no era el mejor momento,_**

**_aunque pienso que puede que estemos un poco tarde para eso._**

**_Quiero que sepa que no estoy arrepentida de nada,_**

**_que usted sólo ha traído luz a mi vida_**

**_y yo... estoy comenzando amarlo. Porque ha estado ahí..._**

**_me cuidó, me acompañó. _**

**_¿Cómo no amar a un hombre como usted? _**

**_Que me peinó, me bañó, me vistió,_**

**_llenó de besos mis días, me llevó películas a escondidas_**

**_y se coló en mi habitación como un adolescente. _**

**_Usted me vio masturbándome...(Mis mejillas están coloradas)_**

**_eso quiere decir que se ha llevado consigo toda mi vergüenza_**

**_y no creo que exista en este mundo_**

**_algo que yo no quisiera compartir con usted. _**

**_Lamento mucho si le hice pensar lo contrario. _**

**_Estoy extrañándolo como una loca,_**

**_su ausencia en la cama fue insoportable. _**

**_Usted se ha convertido en mi vida entera_**

**_y cualquier cosa que pueda venir de usted yo la quiero. _**

**_No importa si esa cosa tiene manitas, piecitos y ojitos azules,_**

**_mi miedo más grande era que usted no lo quisiera_**

**_y creo que fui una tonta. _**

**_No habría en este mundo mejor padre que usted..._**

**_en caso, claro de que esa cosita de ojos azules_**

**_ya esté dentro de mí y si no..._**

**_confío en su capacidad viril para que la ponga ahí_**

**_cuando sea el momento._**

**_Creo que ya todo está dicho, Doc. Aún así, no seré pesada _**

**_y le daré su tiempo y su espacio. _**

**_Iré unos días a casa con mi familia, serás bienvenido en cualquier momento _**

**_y no se preocupe, me cuidaré y me atascaré de comida _**

**_en caso de que... ya sabe._**

**_Su mujer_**

**_Candice Insolente Y Malcriada White_**

Candy subió a la habitación y Terry estaba dormido profundamente. Hizo un pequeño bulto para tres días y le dejó la carta sobre el buró. Le dejó un beso en los labios que él sin darse cuenta correspondió y siguió durmiendo.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¿Cómo están? (De verdad me interesa saber cómo están)**

**Espero que bien y que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios:**

**Mirna, kary klais, Katty White, normis rosas, Amy C.L, Silvia E, dulce lu, WISAL, marla88, Iris Adriana, Dali, norma Rodriguez, Olga, Vero, Prisiterry, LizCarter, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, lupita1797, Nerckka**

**Un beso,**

**Wendy**


	16. Te extraño a rabiar

**La pasión tiene memoria**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 16 Te extraño a rabiar**

* * *

Terry se despertó con la alarma que había programado en su celular. Se desperezó, pero su gesto y cada movimiento seguía siendo cansado. Se lavó la cara y los dientes y tomó un rápido duchazo y se volvió a vestir. Cuando fue hacia el buró para tomar un peine vio la carta de Candy. Sintió un encogimiento de corazón inmediatamente. Antes de leerla, lo primero que hizo fue ponerse a buscarla por toda la casa, miró hacia el garaje y no vio su carro. Se había ido. Se pasó las manos por el cabello y pegó un puñetazo en el mostrador de la cocina por la frustración. Entonces se decidió a leer la carta.

Le volvió algo de color al rostro al ver que le dijo dónde estaría y sus motivos. Se sintió de pronto tan tonto y tan culpable. Los remordimientos lo inundaron. Recordó su carita de desilusión ante todos los acercamientos que ella intentó y él la rechazó. Él hizo que se fuera y tuvo suerte de que al menos fuera temporalmente. Guardó la carta en su bolsillo y se fue a trabajar mientras pensaba en cómo traerla de vuelta. Porque de eso estaba seguro, haría que regresara.

—¿Quieres decir que dejaste al sexy-bombón-doctorcito solito? ¡Eres cruel, Candy!

—Creo que necesitamos este espacio, Christie. Todo ha sido tan de repente, tan... no sé, sin pensar y creo que lo está abrumando. Nos lanzamos como dos niños, así, sin pensar en nada más...

—Es que cuando se ama no se piensa, sólo se siente... se actúa con el corazón...

—¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan romántica? Me asustas.— Ambas rieron. Hablaban en la habitación como las mejores amigas del mundo y eso llenó tanto la vida de Candy. Hacía más llevadera la ausencia de Terry.

—Oye, Candy... ¿y crees que puedas estar encubando un mini doctorcito?

—¡Christie! Baja la voz. No lo sé, es demasiado pronto. Sólo estoy abierta ante esa posibilidad... porque bueno... no nos cuidamos ni una sola vez...

—¿Y no te gustaría?— Le preguntó Christie con picardía y mordiéndose un labio emocionada con la idea.

—Pienso... que no sería muy acertado en estos momentos. Yo aún tengo muchas lagunas en mi mente y a penas estamos conociéndonos... creo que es un paso muy grande para una relación que a penas comienza...— Candy no podía ocultar la realidad dura de la situación, lo que más le preocupaba.

—Pero puede que ya estén tarde y aunque... no sea el mejor momento... ¿no te hace ilusión?— Esta vez la sonrisa de Christie fue más pequeña, preparándose para una respuesta que tal vez la sorprendiera y recordando cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada y luego... cuando... sacudió la cabeza para no pensar en nada más.

—Si te soy sincera... sí. Bueno, si ya está ahí, no me molestaría. Hasta he coqueteado con la idea. Un bebé de los dos y pienso que sería hermoso y Terry... él sería un padre genial y yo sé que tal vez le encantaría porque él...— No quiso traer el tema de vuelta con su hermana, sabiendo que la forma en que perdió a su bebé fue muy cruel.

—¿Quién no querría a un hermoso bebé?— Dijo Christie con una sonrisa amplia, pero que incluía ojos aguados.

—Estoy segura de que tú sí lo querrías. Hasta me has contagiado de querer estar realmente embarazada.

—Pues eso es muy fácil. Busca al doctorcito y que te haga una inseminación, pero no artificial, jajajaja.

—¡Christie! Jajajaja. ¡Loca! Pienso que me ha inseminado las veces suficientes como para que haya dado resultado.— Se miraban y volvían a reir como niñas, hasta se abrazaban.

—Tú también pronto me darás un hermoso sobrino. No creas que seré la única en este embrollo.

—Sí, pero tú tendrás que esperarte un buen rato.

—¿Tanto?

—Sí. Me gustaría terminar mi carrera primero, pero fuera de eso... Asegurarme de que el afortunado padre me ame y quiera un futuro conmigo. Estar casada, si es posible.— Candy volvió a sentir el corazón encogido, eran sabias esas palabras, nacidas de la experiencia, pero había también mucho dolor en ellas.

—Bien pensado. Eres joven y hermosa, no creo que se te haga muy difícil lograrlo.

—Sabes, papá me apoyó mucho cuando, cuando me quedé embarazada a penas comenzando la universidad... y mamá, ella no era muy expresiva, pero... me cuidaba bastante y estaba pendiente de todo... y me llegó a pedir que si era niña le pusiera tu nombre...— Y esa vez fueron los ojos de Candy los que se aguaron. Acarició el cabello de su hermana y le enjugó las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos inevitablemente.

—Bueno, si yo tengo una niña le pondré Adriana.— Le dijo Candy con su sonrisa aguada, en honor a su sobrino nonato.

—Es lindo ese nombre. Siempre quise ponérselo si tenía un niño, Adrián... sólo que no llegué a conocerlo...— Christine hizo un débil intento de sonrisa. Eso era algo que simplemente no podía superar.

—Yo le pondría Dylanis Adriana.

—¿Dylanis?

—Sí. Por Dylan... Era hijo de Terry, bueno hijastro. Murió de leucemia y Terry lo quería mucho... y él también perdió un bebé a las ocho semanas de gestación...—Candy no pudo evitar llorar al recordar ese relato.

—Terry entonces debió sufrir mucho, Candy. Creo que no podrías darle nada mejor que un bebé. No llevan mucho tiempo, pero lo que él ha hecho por ti es algo... que sólo alguien que ama podría hacer. Te tiene una fe ciega y que te adora puede verse a todas luces. Creo que no tienes nada más que buscar, Candy.

—Yo también lo adoro. Lo llevo bajo la piel, como si siempre... hubiera sido parte de mí y aunque parezca absurdo... no sabría vivir sin él. Es sólo que pienso en que no sería bueno complicar las cosas más de lo que son y por otro lado... está todo ese asunto de mi prometido fantasma que me asalta en mis sueños... y por eso a veces tengo miedo de llegar más lejos...

Candy se abrazó a sí misma, no quería pensar en nada que implicara un obstáculo en su relación con Terry. Ella era su mujer, no quería de vuelta nada del pasado, sólo lo quería a él.

—Creo que el asunto de tu prometido, ha quedado muy atrás, Candy. Desde ese momento que lo besaste, que lo dejaste entrar en tu vida y te le entregaste. No hay nada en qué pensar, ni nada que lo pueda complicar. Ustedes son los que están complicándolo con sus tonterías. Están libres, disfruten de ese amor. Él te corresponde... no hay nada mejor en el mundo que eso... porque lo más triste es un amor no correspondido... eso sí que duele...

—Christie...

—Oh no... ¡No te atrevas! No me tengas lástima. ¿Amor no correspondido? ¿Qué es eso?

—¡Ni idea!— Ambas rieron.

Luego de hablar por horas, las hermanas se quedaron dormidas y cuando Candy despertó ya de mañana, apartó de ella una pierna y un brazo de su hermana que no había mejorado su mal dormir con los años. La escuchó refunfuñar, pero siguió dormida. Ella abrió su bulto y sacó un cambio de ropa y su cepillo de dientes. Tomó una toalla del armario y se fue directo al baño. Cuando salió aseada y vestida se dirigió a la cocina. Moría de hambre.

—Candy... te has levantado temprano. ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

—¿Vas hacerme desayuno, Xander?— Le preguntó a su hermano con cierta desconfianza.

—¡Claro! Todos hemos sido advertidos de que tenías que comer bien.

—¿Advertidos?

—Sí. Terry llamó y dijo que tenías que tener tres comidas y tres meriendas y también unas vitaminas...— Candy puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Increíble! Doctor Grandchester otra vez. Sonrió de todas formas, estaba extrañándolo demasiado. Pero... ¿por qué no preguntó por ella?

—Aquí está, Candy. Revoltillo con todo.

—¿Todo esto?

—Terry dijo que estabas bajo peso.— Volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, pero atacó su desayuno que estaba por demás delicioso.

—Oye, ¿y mamá y papá?

—Traga primero, Candy. Están en una cita médica.

—Desayunando sin mí, eh.— Se apareció Christie en pijama por la cocina y con el pelo desaliñado.

—Esperando por ti moriríamos de hambre.— Contestó Alexander y se sentó a comer.

—Oye... ¿no me harás desayuno también a mí?

—No.— Le sonrió mientras seguía comiendo y Christie le hacía pucheros.

—¿Y por qué a Candy sí?

—Porque ella es visita. Usted atiéndase solita.

—Pero Alex...— Hizo otro puchero y le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó.

—Está bien, está bien. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué son tan interesadas las mujeres?— Se apuró su desayuno rápido y luego se puso hacer el de su hermanita. Sonó el timbre.

—¡Yo voy!— Gritó Christie.

—¡Así en pijama no!— Alex la detuvo en seco y ella lo miró con fastidio.

—Iré yo.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días. ¿Candice White?

—Sí... soy yo...— Musitó Candy al ver el enorme arreglo de flores que cargaba el joven en una hermosa canasta hecha de troncos.

—Es para usted.

—Gra... gracias... eh... espere.— Candy fue por algo de dinero para dárselo de propina al joven.

—¡Flores! Nunca me han regalado flores... ¡Son hermosas!

—Oye, yo te regalé flores en tus quince, Christie.

—Tú no cuentas, Alex.

Mientras ellos sostenían su tonta discusión, Candy contemplaba su hermoso arreglo de rosas rojas y blancas, hermosas. La canasta estaba repleta de chocolates, los más finos, un buen vino y había otra cajita envuelta en papel de regalo. Se disculpó con sus hermanos y fue a la habitación por algo de privacidad con su canastota en la mano.

Abrió el regalo y era un celular. Un _Blackberry_, el último que había salido. En seguida lo sacó y lo encendió. La pantalla le dio un saludo: **_Buenos días, señorita insolente_**. Ella rió y lloró. Entonces vio el sobre con una tarjeta. Dentro de la tarjeta había una carta.

* * *

**_Paciente Insolente:_**

**_Lo que usted acaba de hacer es imperdonable._**

**_Largarse así aprovechando que estaba dormido. _**

**_Ha acumulado por eso varias nalgadas._**

**_No, mentira. Aclaro que yo no necesito un espacio para mí,_**

**_en cambio, entiendo que usted sí lo necesita._**

**_Disculpe si la he abrumado con tantas cosas, por eso,_**

**_le cedo esos días de descanso y prometo que no la interrumpiré_**

**_aunque confieso que estoy extrañándola a rabiar._**

**_Más le vale que se esté alimentando bien, si no lo hace_**

**_sabe que me enteraré, la tengo muy bien vigilada, señorita._**

**_Me alegra saber que yo soy algo bonito en su vida y no_**

_**una molestia, sé que no es fácil conmigo, pero tampoco con usted.**_

_**Le gusta llevar la contraria, es muy malcriada y petulante**_

_**y no veo la hora en poder propinarle unas buenas nalgadas**_

_**por su insolencia.**_

_**Por otro lado, le pido perdón**_

_**si la lastimé con mi indiferencia, lo cierto es**_

_**que usted provoca todo en mí, menos indiferencia.**_

_**Disculpe si mantuve la distancia, pero no puedo**_

_**estar cerca de su cuerpo sin tocarla,**_

_**yo sólo pienso en hacerle el amor día y noche.**_

_**Esa noche que la encontré masturbándose**_

_**(se ve hermosa con las mejillas rojitas)**_

_**no la olvidaré nunca, si lo hace de nuevo, no se olvide**_

_**de hacerlo a mi nombre.**_

_**Quiero que sepa que aunque no planifiqué**_

_**embarazarla deliberadamente, yo estaría encantado**_

_**con la idea.**_

_**Conmigo usted nunca estará sola, fue muy injusto**_

_**de su parte que pensara eso.**_

_**Sin embargo, tiene usted mucha razón en eso**_

**_de que no era el momento adecuado y aunque usted_**

**_sea mi mujer, yo sigo siendo su médico_**

**_y tengo que cuidarla, añadir carga física y emocional_**

**_no era una buena idea y me disculpo nuevamente._**

**_Agradezco que usted lo vea de esa manera y que esté_**

**_dispuesta a querer al bebé en caso de que ya se_**

**_encuentre ahí. Le advierto que de ser así_**

**_yo la cuidaría el triple de lo que actualmente hago,_**

**_así que piénselo bien._**

**_La extraño como un loco también, no es lo mismo dormir_**

**_y no poder despertar con mi erección_**

**_acariciando su trasero, señorita cuerpo ardiente._**

**_¿Mejillas encendidas otra vez?_**

**_Por eso la mantuve lejos, usted es un peligro_**

**_para la abstinencia._**

**_Disfrute de su estadía sin este fastidioso doctor_**

**_que la sobreprotege tanto, pero por favor_**

**_encienda su celular que necesito escuchar su voz_**

_**me gustaría decirle que la amo, pero eso es algo**_

_**que se dice cara a cara.**_

_**Aún así, sepa que la amo y que no veo**_

_**la hora de poder gritárselo a los cuatro vientos.**_

_**TE AMO**_

_**Terrence Doctor Arrogante y Fastidioso Grandchester**_

_**P.D. ¿La cosita pequeña con manitos y piecitos podría tener ojitos verdes?**_

_**P.P.D. ¿También pecas?**_

* * *

Estaba llorando. Abrazó la carta contra su pecho y lloraba. ¡Dios! A penas veinticuatro horas y ya lo extrañaba tanto. Tomó el celular para marcarle, pero la recibió el buzón de voz. Quiso dejar un mensaje, pero su voz estaba demasiado quebrada por la emoción y ella quería decirle muchas cosas. Pensó que debía estar trabajando. Optó por enviarle un _email_.

* * *

**Para: Doctor Terrence Grandchester**

**De: Candice White**

**Asunto: Te extraño a rabiar**

* * *

**_Buenos días para usted también, Doc._**

**_Primero que nada, no creo que yo le permita_**

**_darme ningunas nalgadas, ya que usted me rechazó_**

**_deliberadamente y yo estaría encantada de darle las_**

**_nalgadas a usted, porque mire que se las merece._**

**_Puede dormir tranquilo, aquí se han tomado_**

**_sus amenazas muy en serio_**

**_y me están dando comida por un tubo_**

**_y siete llaves gracias a usted._**

**_También lo extraño mucho y por supuesto_**

**_que también extraño despertar rozando su erección._**

**_¿Es usted siempre así de lascivo, Doc?_**

**_No me hable mucho del tema, porque sino..._**

**_tendré que masturbarme nuevamente por usted_**

**_(mejillas ardiendo)_**

**_aunque prefiero... que usted alivie mi deseo personalmente_**

**_¿hace consultas a domicilio?_**

**_Estoy de acuerdo de que estos días de distancia_**

**_nos han venido bien, usted se ha dado cuenta_**

**_de que me ama y yo... yo también, Doc._**

**_Aunque usted sea un fastidioso, mandón,_**

**_sobreprotector y adorable e insaciable del sexo._**

**_Sé que no es fácil, conmigo nada lo es_**

**_y con usted tampoco, le recuerdo que es_**

**_engreído, dominante, arrogante y muchas_**

**_cosas más, pero aún así..._**

_**te amo y te quiero en mi vida,**_

_**quiero seguir intentándolo.**_

_**Sé que no intentó embarazarme deliberadamente,**_

_**pero sabe, no me molestaría tener un hijo suyo,**_

_**me encantaría y estoy segura que usted nos**_

_**sobreprotegería hasta el fastidio.**_

_**Me está matando la abstinencia**_

_**¿tiene algún remedio para eso, Doc?**_

_**Lo estaré esperando ansiosamente**_

_**y además usted tiene un TE AMO**_

**_que gritarme a los cuatro vientos._**

**_Yo también TE AMO._**

**_Candice Insolente y Ardiente White_**

**_P.D. La cosa pequeñita con manitos y piecitos tendrá los ojitos como usted lo desee, sólo hágamelo hermoso._**

**_P.P.D. ¿Y si cambiamos las pecas por ese hoyuelo de tu mejilla?_**

* * *

A los diez minutos de haber enviado el mensaje, su teléfono sonó y ella brincó a contestar como una adolescente.

—Hola, Doc.

—Hola, pequeña insolente. ¿Me extrañas?

—¡No te imaginas cuánto!

—¿Estás pasándola bien?

—¡Sí! Me han consentido mucho. Chris está celosa.

—Es que a una princesa como tú hay que consentirla siempre. Me enfadaría mucho si no lo hicieran.

—Yo quiero que vengas y me consientas tú.

—Entonces ábreme la puerta.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¿Y a dónde quedó esos días de espacio personal que se darían? Jajajajaja.**

**Las quiero mucho, niñas.**

**Gracias por comentar:**

**Prisiterry, kary klais, Amy C.L, Dali, marla88, normis rosas, Daniela Bascuan, Mirna, Betk Grandchester, Guest, faty, dulce lu, Iris Adriana, lupita 1797, LizCarter, norma Rodriguez, MARIA 1972, Ceci andrew, Nerckka, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, dulce maria, WISAL, Laura GrandChester, bettysuazo**

* * *

**dulce lu: Gracias por lo de Hermosa, jajajaja. No exageres, no exageres. Gracias por comentar, amiga.**

**Ceci andrew: Bienvenida amiga, es siempre un honor recibir el apoyo de una fan de Albert.**

* * *

**Besos,**

**Wendy**


	17. La pasión no espera

**La pasión tiene memoria**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 17 La pasión no espera**

* * *

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Está aquí! Exclamó Candy dejando caer el celular sobre la cama y corriendo hacia la puerta. Estaba como una niña de cinco años y no como una mujer de veinticinco. No había nadie en casa, misteriosamente todos habían desaparecido. Abrió la puerta al fin.

—Hola.— Le dijo él sonriéndole de lado y con otra flor en sus manos.

—¡Terry!— Se lanzó a sus brazos colgándose de su cintura, asaltándolo de pronto.

—Veo que sí me extrañaste, insolente.

—Mucho, Terry, mucho.— Le decía aún colgada de él y besándolo con asias, como una fiera y él cerró la puerta con la pierna mientras se entregaba a los besos desesperados de ella.

—Yo te extrañé como no tienes idea, pequeña insolente. Estaba volviéndome loco sin ti.— Le dijo con ella aún cargada, recostando su espalda en la pared y acariciando su espalda, caderas y nalgas.

—Lo siento... es que yo pensé que era bueno poner algo de distancia... por lo que pasó...— Él la bajó y se sentaron en el salón.

—Hiciste bien, aunque me dolió mucho despertar y no encontrarte, enloquecí en ese momento. Pero creo que nos sirvió para entender que no hay nada peor que estar lejos.— Volvió a besarla y ella se acomodó bien en su regazo. Quería tenerlo lo más cerca posible, no quería despegársele ni un centímetro.

—También me dolió a mí, sobre todo saber que te sentías culpable por algo que fue cosa de los dos. Esa distancia que pusiste entre los dos, tu actitud... era insoportable. Yo no podía estar cerca de ti sin poder sentir tu cariño y me rechazabas y yo...

—También fue difícil para mí, Candice. No poder tocarte cuando era lo más que deseaba cada segundo. Pero no quería hacerte más daño ni que pasaras por el proceso de un bebé no deseado.

Esas palabras fueron dichas con mucho pesar y Candy se llenó de remordimientos.

—Terry, lo que yo te dije fue... porque de pronto sentí miedo, no sabía en qué posición estaba contigo si eso sucedía, cómo íbamos a reaccionar ante la posibilidad... y pensé que no estábamos preparados. Nunca fue mi intención que te sientas culpable. Puede que no tuviéramos un bebé planificado, pero sí iba a ser muy deseado. Sería nuestro bebé, de nuestro amor.— Lo besó mientras le hablaba y él se calmó. Se sintió volar al ella hablarle de esa manera.

—Lo sé, preciosa. Sólo que en ese momento, sentí miedo de que no lo vieras así. Pienso que hubiera sido demasiada carga para ti, que tal vez en vez de unirnos, nos alejaríamos o peor aún, que decidieras no tenerlo... y yo no podría hacer nada si decidieras hacer eso...

—¡No! Yo jamás mataría a mi propio bebé, Terry.— Expresó con horror.

—Lo sé, Candy, ahora lo sé, pero en ese momento, mis miedos me traicionaron. Nunca he querido hacerte daño, de ninguna manera...

—Lo sé, mi amor.— Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y le sonreía dulcemente.

—Un bebé jamás sería un error, Terry. Menos un bebé tuyo. Y ya no quiero que sigamos llamándole error, puede que ya esté aquí y se ofenda.— Se señaló el vientre plano y él se lo acarició, pero luego apartó la mano. No quería ilusionarse, no otra vez.

—Sí, puede que esté ya ahí. Hablando de eso, ¿comiste bien?— Candy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí. Me atascaron. Ya no empiece con su cháchara doctoral.— Le refunfuñó haciendo un puchero y jugando con los botones de su camisa. Le sacó los lentes del bolsillo de su camisa y se los puso.

—Estás ciego, Terry.

—No cambies el tema. ¿A qué hora comiste?

—Aún no tengo hambre.— Volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿A qué hora fue, Candice?

—¡Ay! Fue hace dos o tres horas, pero...

—Te toca una merienda.

—¡Terry! No quiero ninguna merienda. Estoy bien, yo sólo quiero darte muchos besos y...— Lo comienza a besar y a removerse descaradamente en su regazo, aprovechando que está a horcajadas.

—Pues si no comes bien y te cuidas, no tendrás _esto_...— Él mismo la resfregó de su erección sosteniéndola de las caderas y ella gimió.

—¿Y no puedes darme _esto _primero? Por favor, me urge mucho...— Seguía besándolo melosa y le acarició la erección haciendo que él soltara un ronco gemido.

—Te daré eso y mucho más, pero merienda primero y...

—No...

—Mi amor, quiero tomarte aquí mismo, ahora, pero no quiero profanar el salón de tus padres que llegarían en cualquier momento. Ve por tu merienda y te llevo a un paseo...

—¡No quiero ir de paseo! Lo que quiero es que me hagas el amor.— Le gritó y volvió hacer pucheros.

—¿Y quién te dice que el paseo no incluye hacerte el amor, eh?— Le desabotonó los primeros botones de su vestido de verano y le acarició y besó los pechos, los moldeó en sus manos y le dio un beso ardiente.

—Podríamos empezar aquí y luego... ahh...— No pudo evitar gemir mientras él succionaba uno de sus pechos.

—Está muy caliente, señorita insolente. Me encanta eso, pero quiero que guarde todas estas ganas para más tarde. Tome su merienda y ya verá cómo podrá pasar el resto del día haciendo el amor conmigo.

Así mismo cargada de su cintura la guió hasta la cocina. Aprovechando que estaban solos y Terry encontró una barrita de granola y le servió un vaso de jugo.

—Noo... quiero quedarme así cargada.— Se estaba portando de forma caprichosa y él la mantuvo cargada hasta que se comió la merienda.

—Ahora sí nos vamos. No olvides tu celurar.

—¿A dónde vamos?— Le pregunta ella en el camino.

—De paseo.

—Sí... ¿pero a dónde?

—Además de insolente eres muy preguntona.

—¿Ah así?— Aprovechó que él estaba detenido en luz roja y que la carretera en que transitaban estaba desierta y se sacó el cinturón de seguridad y se le acomodó a horcajadas sorprendiéndolo.

—Candice... pórtate bien, no arruines la sorpresa.

—Quiero portarme mal, Doctor Grandchester. Muy mal.— Comenzó con besos ardientes y a retorcerse sobre él que estaba totalmente excitado.

—Candice, ¡Dios!— Le devolvió los beos y comenzó a tocarla como un desesperado, le alzó el vestido hasta la cintura y acarició su trasero agradeciendo que llevara tanga. Se salió de la carretera y se aparcó en un lugar oculto entre matorrales y árboles frondosos.

—Hazme el amor, Terry, por favor, ahora.— Terry la besó con violencia, buscó su sexo con los dedos y la encontró empapada, tan lista para él, lista para un sexo desesperado en el carro.— Aún así se tomó la molestia de darle atención a sus pechos y torturarla un poco con sus dedos allí abajito.

—Terry... ahh... ohh... no puedo esperarme más, por favor.

—Yo tampoco, cariño.— La alzó a ella un momento y se bajó el pantalón y los calzoncillos.

—¿Qué haces? Apúrate, mi amor.

—Voy, deja que me ponga esto...— Rompió con los dientes el paquetito que contenía un condón y fue a ponérselo en seguida.

—No... no lo uses.— Se lo arrebató de las manos y ella misma terminó por clavarse en él desesperada. Vino un fuerte gemido por parte de ambos. Entonces empezaron a moverse inmediatamente.

—Ohh... Candice, vas a volverme loco... ohh— La sostenía fuerte de las caderas mientras ella también se movía para hacer las embestidas más fuertes.

—Ohh... ahhh... Esperé tanto por esto, Terry... mmm... ohhh...

—No vuelvas a dejarme nunca más, Candice. Nunca. Eres mía.

—Oh... sí. Todita tuya... ohh... mmm...— Convulsionó sobre él en un orgasmo arrollador y grito de libertad que pudo escucharse en toda la ciudad. Terry consiguió su liberación varios segundos después explotando abundantemente en su interior.

—Te amo, Candice. Te amo.— Le dijo besándole y aún en su interior, besando todo su rostro con adoración.

—Yo también te amo, doctor Grandchester. Es la certeza más grande que tengo. No me importa el pasado, sólo quiero el presente y construir un futuro para los dos. O para los tres.— Se tocó la barriga y le sonrió antes de acomodarse el vestido nuevamente.

—¿De verdad quieres eso, Candice? ¿Quieres que seamos tres? ¿No vas arrepentirte luego?

— Muchas preguntas, Doc, ¿no cree? Sí, quiero esto. Que seámos tres. Y no, no me voy arrepentir luego. Además... usted ha cumplido con su consulta a domicilio...— Le sonrió con picardía.

—¿Mi consulta?

—Sí. Iba a solicitarle una inseminación...

—¿Inseminación?— Preguntó él abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Sí. Y creo que acaba de inyectarme con una muy buena docis...— Se mordió el labio mientras lo miraba con malicia.

—Su insolencia no conoce límites, señorita White.— La besó con más adoración.

Luego de acomodarse sus ropas y respirar tranquilamente, Terry siguió la marcha y ya Candy no estaba tan ansiosa, Terry había satisfacido sus ganas. Llegaron a un lugar boscoso, pero hermoso, idílico. Cerca del río y frondosos flamboyanes. Terry aparcó el carro y se bajó con ella a caminar y recorrer el lugar.

—Me encanta aquí, Terry. Parece salido de un cuento este lugar...

—Sabía que te iba a gustar. Caminó de su mano hasta el río.

—Está buena el agua. Tibiecita...

—¿Quieres probarla?— Se le acercó atrayéndola hacia sí y ella leyó la lujuria en sus ojos y volvió a morderse el labio saboreando la idea.

—¿Nadie nos verá?— Preguntó ella mientras se sacaba el vestido.

—¿Crees que de ser así te permitiría desnudarte? Tú eres sólo mía, Candice y ningún cabrón tiene que mirar lo que es mío.— La jaló hacia él quedando totalmente pegados y la besó duro. Ella volvía a excitarse de nuevo. Era tan adictivo estar con él.

—Usted es muy posesivo, Doc, eh...

—No has visto nada aún. Ven.— De la mano se la llevó hasta el agua, iban como Adán y Eva en el paraíso.

—¿No es hondo ahí?

—No. Bueno, tal vez para ti, pero no te preocupes, no dejaré que te ahogues.— Candy entró al agua y cuando vio que se hundía cada vez más se aferró a Terry.

—Ven, abrázame con tus piernas.— Ella lo hizo y se sintió más segura mientras él se movía con ella y llegó donde caía una pequeña cascada. Era un charca y el agua era bajita, así que ella pudo bajarse y disfrutar de la cascada con libertad.

—Me encanta, Terry.— Decía bajo el chorro de agua como una niña.

—Me alegro que te guste.— Se le acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos, ambos bajo la cascada.

—Te amo, Terry.— Se lo dijo con los ojos aguados.— Gracias por todo esto... yo... soy tan feliz que a veces me da miedo...

—No tengas miedo, mi amor. No quiero que tengas miedo de mí, de nosotros. Cuidaré siempre de ti y te amo demasiado como para hacerte daño.

—No es esa clase de miedo. No tengo miedo de ti. Es miedo a perderte... a que esto sea un sueño... que mañana no existas y hayas sido sólo un juego de mi mente...—Él tomó su rostro entre las manos y la miró directo.

—Esto es muy real, Candice. Mi amor por ti, nuestro amor, es real. ¿Qué sientes cuando te hago esto?— Comenzó a besar su cuello y oreja y pasar su lengua, suavemente, con la punta lamía su cuello y el costado de su rostro seguido por el lóbulo de su oreja y ella en seguida sentía que vibraba.

—Siento... ohh... siento tantas cosas... que te pertenezco, que soy tuya y que quiero más de los dos, siempre más.

—Me pasa igual. Quiero todo de ti, Candice. Todo lo que puedas darme.

—Todo es tuyo, Terry. Sólo tómalo, no preguntes.— Lo besó y volvió a colgarse de su cintura, el agua era fresca, pero ella sentía que ardía.

—Quiero tomarte aquí, Candice. Hace tiempo que viene esta idea rondándome en la cabeza. Hacerte mía aquí.— Ella gimió porque de pronto él ya se encontraba dentro de ella y se movía suave mientras disfrutaba de sus pechos y su piel mojada.

—Te amo, eres perfecta, Candice.

—Yo a ti también te adoro... ohh... mmm...— Sus fuertes embestidas no la dejaban ni hablar. Todo era mágico, ese lugar, el momento, la entrega de los dos.

—Terry...— Murmuró su nombre mientras llegaba y él se recargó de ella con fuerza mientras se dejaba ir en un placer total y absoluto.

—Ven, mi amor. Ahora te llevaré a comer.

—¿A comer? Pero yo quiero quedarme aquí...

—Te traeré otro día. Ahora, a comer.

—Pero...

—Candice, no empecemos. Sabes bien que tienes que comer y no se discute.— La sacó del agua cargada y se vistieron.

—¿Puedo comer sólo unas frutas?

—No. Tienes que comer de verdad, a penas vas con el desayuno. ¿Es así como planeas quedarte embarazada? ¿Pasando hambre?

—¡No paso hambre!

—Claro, porque te vigilo, porque si no... mira, vámonos, ven.— La llevó de la mano como si fuera una niña refunfuñona.

**Dos semanas después**

—Terry... no te vayas, no quiero dormir sola.

—Tengo que irme, cielo. Sabes que me toca guardia hoy...

—Sí, pero... ¿y no puedes reportarte enfermo?— Le preguntó haciendo pucheros.

—No, mi amor. Pero tengo dos días libres corridos después de esta noche y los pasaré contigo solamente.

—Está bien. Sabes que voy a extrañarte mucho.

—Yo también a ti. Descansa.— Le dio un casto beso, la arropó y le apagó la luz. Candy cayó en un sueño profundo. Últimamente se la pasaba muerta del sueño a cualquier hora.

—Me encanta escucharte reir, dulce Candy.

—Deja de llamarme así.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque suena tonto. No tengo cinco años.

—Lo siento, pero te quedarás dulce Candy. Ya he bautizado una flor con tu nombre, así que... lo lamento.

—¡Qué cosa contigo!

—Ya, no te enojes, gatita. Quiero que sigas sonriendo porque te ves más linda que cuando lloras.— Fue a tocar su rostro, pero ella volvió alejarse con brusquedad y él suspiró. Conocía esos gestos, había sido maltratada.

—Gracias por todo. Por la película, la comida, estuvo muy bonito todo.

—No hay nada qué agradecer. Pero aún me falta enseñarte algo...

—¿Qué podrá ser eso, señor misterioso?

—Mi nuevo invento. Ven. Aún no se lo muestro a nadie...

—¿También gané un boleto para este viaje?— Preguntó ella al ver el pequeño helicóptero de metal y un control remoto.

—No sólo ganaste el boleto, ganaste el helicóptero entero. Es tuyo.

Con el control remoto, el helicóptero comenzó a volar y de pronto un pequeño letrero rectángular se estiró. Se leía: _Sonríe, Dulce Candy_.

—Es... hermoso... Oh... ¿Qué pasa?— El pequeño helicóptero comenzó a descender hasta que cayó al suelo averiándose.

—Lo siento... algo debí haber hecho mal...

—No te preocupes... Yo nunca lo olvidaré.— Le dijo con los ojos aguados y le dio un beso en la mejilla que lo dejó temblando.

—Lo repararé. Y luego te lo daré...

—No. Lo quiero justo así.— Lo recogió del piso y le sonrió.

Continuará...

* * *

**Hola preciosas**

**Gracias por su apoyo, espero que les guste este capítulo. Ya estamos cerrando la segunda etapa. Les aviso quee esta historia está casi llegando a su fin. Se encontrarán próximamente con los capítulos culminantes y reveladores. Serán capítulos de mucha emoción en todos los sentidos hasta que podamos colocar un final y un epílogo a la altura.**

**Quiero agradecer sus comentarios a:**

**kary klais, Laura GrandChester, Katty White, dulce lu, Prisiterry, Olgaliz, lupita1797, Maria De Jesus L H, Dali, CECI ANDREW 1980, LizCarter d, Nerckka, norma Rodriguez, Amy C.L, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, WISAL, Silvia E, Betk Grandchester, Rebeca, Iris Adriana, maria1972, VERO, bettysuazo**

* * *

**Otra cosilla: Empecé un nuevo fic, es un Wendyfic jejeje se llama "100 Sapos y Terry Grandchester". Es mi biografía la cual he adaptado a los personajes de Candy Candy. Sí quieres conocerme bien, lee ese fic. Estaré narrando mi historia, tal como yo la viví, sin rodeos, sin tapujos, a calzón quita'o, pues.**

**Es todo, chicas, por la noche actualizaré "100 Sapos y Terry Grandchester"**

**Un beso,**

**Wendy**


	18. Un amor sin rostro

**La pasión tiene memoria**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 18 Un amor sin rostro**

* * *

_Eras tan dulce y tan tierno... ¿por qué no puedo recordarte? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar tu rostro? _

Se preguntaba Candy luego de despertar, siempre eran una mezcla de sueños y recuerdos y todos eran muy dulces, muy lindos. _Si me quisiste tanto... ¿cómo es que ahora no estás aquí? ¿Qué pasó con nosotros? ¿Será que no te amé? No creo que haya sido así. Aún no te pongo cara y siento que tu recuerdo me enamora, que eres alguien a quien yo hubiera amado._

_Ahora he encontrado el amor, ese amor que te golpea y te aturde, que llega así y puede más que tú. Hay siempre tanta pasión, tantas ganas, tanta añoranza y me pregunto tantas veces si fuiste tú que sembraste en mí esos sentimientos para que yo pudiera amar nuevamente. Mi vida parecía ser gris, amargada y entonces llegaste tú... tú me hacías reir... ¿Qué pasó contigo? Si tan sólo me pudieras decir... ¿Qué hay detrás de todo este misterio para que no estés aquí? Me pregunto tantas veces si te estoy siendo infiel... a veces experimento la culpa, pero compro mi carta de indulgencia cuando recuerdo que no estás aquí, que no sé de ti._

_Pero en mis sueños comprendo que tal vez, si sé amar, es gracias a ti... tú has dejado ese legado en mi vida. Yo desperté y ni siquiera sabía de mí y entonces ese doctor... fue lo primero que yo vi. Y sus ojos... me miraban dulce a pesar de lo mala paciente que yo fui. Supongo que el destino me ha preparado para él o tal vez fuiste tú quien me dio la lecciones para amar._

_Él me dedicó tiempo de más, me cuidó más allá de lo que su compromiso requería. Me ha acogido y me ha amado y yo también lo amo. Esta vida me gusta, me atrae, la quiero. Estoy hundida en su pasión, en su amor, sus deseos, sus sueños y sus anhelos. Todo este incendio lo ha iniciado un beso. Ahora nada es suficiente... quiero más de la vida, quiero más de él..._

_Dices que una flor lleva mi nombre... ¿será la misma flor que lleva el anillo que me diste? No sé si en ese momento te lo dije, pero quiero que sepas que es hermoso y que yo lo habría portado con orgullo. Me gustaría también conocer esa flor... y averiguar si yo soy tan dulce como debe serlo ella._

_Sabes, me gusta hablarte, aunque sé que no me estás escuchando, si tú representaste momentos preciosos en mi vida, yo te quiero en ella aunque no tengas rostro. ¿En serio me encuentras más linda cuando río que cuando lloro? Eres grosero entonces porque ahora estoy llorando y debo verme horrible... ando muy sentimental últimamente... y a veces... sólo quiero pelear e insultar a mi Doc. ¿Por peleona es que me llamabas Gatita?_

_El helicóptero que me construiste es hermoso, es orginal, como debiste serlo tú... ¿lo conservaré aún? No importa si me haya salido defectuoso... fue perfecto para mí. Pienso que ese nombre, Dulce Candy, no me va... ahora soy Desmemoriada Candy... o Loca Candy... ¿qué te parece?_

_Oh... estoy recordando otra cosa... otra cosa de ti... Cerraré mis ojos, es la única forma de ser fiel a ti._

_—Hoy cumplimos tres meses de conocernos, Gatita.— Me dices y estoy en algo así como tu apartamento... luce varonil, de un soltero. Hay disponible una mesa para dos y yo miro todo con mis ojos enormes de emoción. Tú me extiendes tu mano y haces que me siente. Es una mesita de cristal rectángular con un hermoso mantel blanco de seda, hay pétalos sobre él y dos copas con un champagne que debe ser muy fino. Me das un beso y me dices que espere. Luego de unos minutos apareces con dos platos de una pasta que se ve y huele deliciosa. Colocas mi plato primero._

_—Para la hermosa dama, espero que le guste.— Te sonrío mientras el olor inunda mis sentidos y te sientas frente a mí. Pruebo mi comida y su sabor supera su estética y su aroma. Está deliciosa, puedo saborearlo como si estuviera probándolo en este momento. ¿Eres chef? Mi Doc me dijo que me atropellaron en frente de un restaurant..._

_—Hagamos un brindis.— Dices sonriendo mientras viertes champagne en nuestras copas y yo sólo te miro fascinada por todo. Por primera vez en mi vida me siento como una reina._

_—Por nosotros. Porque conocí a la señorita más bella y mal humorada de la tierra y que además tiene la sonrisa más bella en todo el planeta.—Chocamos nuestras copas mientras yo río y hasta me sonrojo por tus palabras. Siento que estoy adorándote nuevamente._

_Terminamos nuestra cena. Estás diciéndome algo al oído y puedo sentir ese cosquilleo como si fuera ahora. Me pongo nerviosa y te acompaño al pequeño recibidor de tu apartamento. Hay un jarrón muy bonito y tiene rosas blancas y hermosas resguardadas por espinas._

_—Esa es tu flor, Dulce Candy. Es única, como tú.— Tomas una y le cortas un poco el tallo para colocarla entre mi oreja. Yo llevo un vestido blanco y me haces sentir como una diosa, una ninfa en su propio Edén. Estoy llorando de emoción. Porque todo es hermoso y me siento especial._

_—Gracias... aunque no sé por qué lo haces... ¿por qué haces todo esto...?— Te pregunto sintiéndome indigna de tanto amor._

_—Porque me inspiras, Candy. Porque te lo mereces y es lo que siempre debiste haber conocido. Y... porque eres mi novia y tengo derecho a consentirte y llenarte de flores. Tú mereces que besen el suelo donde pisas, Candy y no sabes... no sabes lo que doy por borrar esa amarga estela que él dejó en ti y que puedas confiar en mí..._

_Puedo ver que a pesar de tu calma y lo dulce de tus palabras, las has pronunciado con rabia y entonces recuerdo el patán al cual te solicité matar. Lo recuerdo ahora... era sádico y me golpeó... intentó abusar de mí y también recuerdo que le diste una paliza... recuerdo el rostro de él... bello, pero así de feo era por dentro... pero no puedo ver el rostro tuyo... ¿realmente existes? ¿No eres una protección de mi mente? ¿Un juego de mi afán por sentirme amada?_

_Te acercas a mí y vas a tocar mi rostro, yo me hecho hacia atrás en alerta. Es algo involuntario, siempre pienso que vas a golpearme y veo como tu semblante decae en desilusión y bajas la mano. Yo me siento mal por eso. Tomo tu mano y la voy acercando a mi rostro me acaricio la mejilla con tu palma y cierro los ojos mientras guio tu mano por todo mi rostro y se siente tan divino y tan cálido. Creo que nadie me ha acariciado así._

_—No quiero que me temas, Candy. Déjame mostrarte lo suave que serán siempre mis manos contigo. Déjame tocarte en el alma. Deja que te ame... deja que mis besos borren todos sus golpes.— Te acercas a mis labios y me besas y creo que nadie me ha besado de la manera en que lo haces, es una caricia y tus manos sostienen suave mi cintura, es una caricia sencilla, pero tan íntima. Mi vestido es strapless y tú vas dándome dulces besos en mi hombro, en mi pecho y suavemente en mi cuello. Me estremesco toda y creo que he soltado un gemido, me da vergüenza mi exagerada reacción ante tan simples caricias._

_—Si quieres que me detenga, sólo habla, Candy. Si te estoy asustando...— Eres muy considerado a pesar de que tu respiración se hace más difícil cada vez y aunque no quiero mirar ahí... sé que estás excitado. Muy lejos de sentirme ofendida, me siento halagada porque puedo despertar en ti de todo y todo abarca también ternura y respeto._

_—No quiero que te detengas... quiero que me ames, por favor...— Hay lágrimas en mis ojos y tú las vas limpiando con tus besos y te atreves a acariciarme toda la piel que mi vestido no cubre y se siente muy bien, vibro ante cada roce. Vuelves a mis labios para darme más confianza. Me levantas y yo me cuelgo a tu cintura, nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan caliente y tan erótica... (no le digas a mi Doc que te he dicho eso) Te apoyas del mostrador del recibidor y me sigues besando mientras acaricias mis muslos desnudos porque mi vestido se ha subido casi hasta mi cintura. Aprietas mis nalgas y mientras mordisqueas mi cuello yo vuelvo a gemir y me estoy excitando descontroladamente._

_—Voy hacerte el amor, Candy.— Me dices con tu voz grave y yo no me siento capaz de negarte nada, deseo que tú me ames, deseo amarte. Vas caminando conmigo colgada y haces que tome todas las rosas que quedan en el jarrón, todas las Dulces Candies y vas llevándome a tu habitación. Me pones de pie un momento y desatas mi trenza. Me vuelves a besar y vas poco a poco despojándome de mi vestido. Cuando cae al suelo, te arrodillas y me quitas las_ _sandalias, besas mis pies, mis piernas y mis muslos y observas mi ropa interior por varios segundos. Tu deseo quema mi piel y quiero arder bajo tu piel, tus manos, tus caricias._

_Me desabrochas el sostén y éste inmediatamente cae mostrando mis pechos, curiosamente, no siento ganas de cubrirlos, tú me has empapado de una confianza y una libertad infinita. Dejo que también que deslices mis bragas y estoy totalmente desnuda y expuesta ante ti, tu deseo quemándome. Me quitas las rosas que aún sostengo y me acuestas en la cama._

_—Voy a llenarte de rosas... te haré mía entre pétalos de rosa.— Comienzas a deshojarlas sobre mi cuerpo, los blancos y lozanos pétalos me van cubriendo. Estoy ansiosa, deseo que comiences ya amar mi cuerpo. Veo como vas desnudándote... tu cuerpo impresiona. Está muy bien cuidado... y te deseo, te deseo mucho... (Ay si mi Doc se entera de esto...) Será nuestro secreto._

_Ya estás totalmente desnudo y vuelves a mí, estás muy bien dotado y aunque me excita reconocerlo... me entra algo de miedo... de que todo eso pueda entrar en mí... puedo sentir las ganas que tengo por comprobarlo. Te arrodillas ante mí y te llevas mi pie a la boca, chupas mis dedos de una manera tan sensual que me hace gemir._

_—Voy amar cada rincón de ti, Candy.— Yo te miro y me relamo los labios, me tienes ardiendo. Vas besándome la piel de los muslos y te detiens justo ahí, abro mis ojos ante la sorpresa... hay zonas que pensé que eran prohibidas, pero tú... acabas de hacer que cambie de opinión. Estás besándome ahí, succionando, lamiendo y yo... comienzo a gemir, a emitir pequeños gritos, me da cierta vergüenza, pero no puedo callarme. Todo mi cuerpo responde a ti y me ignora a mí._

_Me retuerzo, me doblo y es oh... tan maravilloso, no se qué me pasa, pero no puedo controlarme... siento que algo muy dentro se rompe... se derrama y elevo un grito mientras me arqueo._

_—Eres divina, Candy. Perfecta.— Me besas impregnándome de mi propio sabor mientras yo siento que mi cuerpo aún convulsa._

_—Ahora te haré el amor.— Me dices al oído y te levantas un momento... estás tan excitado... eres enorme... tanto como mi Doc... (Perdona la comparación y porfa, no le digas...)_

_Sacas de la gaveta de tu mesita un paquetito de aluminio y me vuelvo ansiosa, sé lo que viene ahora. Lo rompes con tus dientes e inmediatamente deslizas el condón cubriendo la belleza de tu magnitud. Te colocas sobre mí y me vas cubriendo de besos y caricias. Vuelves a encenderme con tus dedos dentro de mí hasta que casi deliro. Entonces separas mis piernas e intentas entrar en mí, pero no puedes. Me miras y aunque no hablo, comprendes lo que mis ojos te dicen. Sé que a mis veintitrés no te lo esperabas, pero serás el primero para mí._

_Sigues intentándolo poco a poco y me incitas también con tus dedos. Luego haces más presión y puedo sentir tu invación en mí, sólo parte de ella. Me duele_ un poco, algo está rompiéndose, pero a la vez es agradable, tal vez porque eres tú y estás siendo muy tierno. Abrazo tu cintura con mis piernas para hacer más presión y ayudarte porque quiero que estés dentro de mí, me quiero entregar, te quiero amar. Ya tengo la mitad de ti dentro de mí y vuelvo a sentir dolor, pero es cierto que me voy excitando más. El que yo esté moviéndome también y ayudándote a entrar en mí te excita y de un impulso estas completamente en mi interior y algo se desgarró por completo provocándome dolor, pero a la vez, una gran liberación mientras te voy acunando dentro de mi ser. Te vas moviendo lento y yo lentamente voy llegando a la gloria. Se siente muy bien y tú estás jadeando y gimiendo.

_Yo me voy sintiendo tan llena, tan plena y me muevo contigo, cada vez se siente más divino y no sé si es porque soy nueva en esto, pero creo que voy llegando otra vez... oh sí... la explosión me está amenazando. Mis gemidos se vuelven más agudos, mis gritos no me dejan controlarlos y oh... me disuelvo nuevamente en ti._

_—Te amo, Candy...— Dices con tus ojos cerrados y tu cabeza hacia atrás cuando logras liberarte tú también. Caes sobre mi cuerpo y yo te abrazo._

_No puedo recordar tu rostro, pero gracias por amarme y gracias por esa primera vez._

Candy tuvo un muy grato recuerdo de quien fuera ese amor, pero al despertar a las siete de la mañana, no estaba Terry a su lado y se sentía tan perdida. No importaban esos recuerdos, no tanto como para dejar de pensar en Terry. Él era todo lo que ella quería en ese momento. Se sienta en la cama y de pronto se siente terriblemente mal y mareada. Se pone de pie para lavarse la cara y los dientes. Coloca pasta dental sobre su cepillo y cuando va a llevarlo a su boca... Unas náuseas fuertes se apoderan de ella. Se arodilló y vertió todo lo que hubiera comido en la noche en el inodoro.

Se enjuagó la boca y aunque le asqueaba la pasta, se lavó los dientes. Se duchó y se vistió. Eran las siete y cuarenta y cinco y no llegaba Terry y ella tenía tantas ganas de verlo que se puso histérica.

—Coma su desayuno, Candice. Si el señor se entera que ni lo ha tocado...— Dice la empleada de Terry a Candy.

—No puedo comer... me cae mal... Creo que me iré a ver a Terry al hospital. No sé por qué no está aquí...— Volvió a marearse y sintió ganas de vomitar.

—Candice, si no se siente bien, creo que es mejor que lo espere aquí, no debe tardar en llegar...

—No voy a esperarlo más. Voy a buscarlo.— La señora suspiró de impotencia y Candy tomó sus llaves, se montó en su carro y fue directo al hospital.

Llegó allí sintiéndose fatal, debió hacerle caso a la señora, pero...

Fue directamente a la oficina de Terry, la puerta estaba entreabierta, fue a tocar, pero escuchó unas risas y palabrerías. Distinguía esas dos voces.

—Por eso es que te amo, Terry. Eres un sol.— Escuchó Candy que dijo la voz de mujer y el sonido de besos. Entró y los encontró abrazados, a Annie y a Terry.

—¡Por eso no llegabas!— Les gritó inyectada de odio y ambos se quedaron mirándola con los ojos como platos.

—¡Candice!— Se le acercó él y Annie caminaba detrás suyo.

—¡No me toques! No quiero que ninguno de los dos, me toque...— La última palabra fue a penas perceptible en sus labios y se desvaneció. Terry tuvo que sostenerla en sus brazos.

—¡Candice!

Continuará...

* * *

**Hola!**

**Espero que este capi sí les haya gustado. Como dije, esta historia está llegando a su fin... así que serán emocionantes y reveladores los próximos caps.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios:**

**norma Rodriguez, Iris Adriana, normis rosas, Guest, ABI DE BROWER, Eva Mara Hernndez, Dalia, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Amy C.L, Vero, dulce lu, Yancy, Prisiterry, LizCarter, WISAL, lupita1797, Betk Grandchester**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Wendy**


	19. Sorpresas

**La pasión tiene memoria**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 19 Sorpresas**

* * *

Candy se encontraba en una camilla del hospital, recién despertando y Terry tomaba su mano. Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente y él le sonreía dulce.

—Hola, preciosa.— Le dijo suave con la misma hermosa sonrisa y ella le correspondió.

—Hola, Doc. ¿Ahora por qué me tiene aquí otra vez?— Con su sonrisa traviesa se sentó y lo miró esperando su respuesta.

—Te tengo aquí porque eres una desobediente cabezota que no ha comido nada, provocando un desmayo y un bajón de azúcar y posiblemente acumulando un par de nalgadas más.— La regañó, pero se mantenía sonriendo con la misma dulzura.

—¿Y esta vez si me dará las nalgadas que promete?— Su sonrisa pícara otra vez y Terry respiró profundo. Ella conseguía hacerlo arder tan fácilmente.

—Ya no te podré dar nalgadas por un tiempo, preciosa.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Lo le pican las manos por azotarme, Doc?

—Me pican las manos por hacerle muchas cosas, señorita insolente, pero puedo esperar a que lleguemos a casa.— Se inclinó hacia ella y le dejó un beso en los labios.

—¿Ya puedo irme, entonces? Sólo fue un tonto desmayo y estoy bien...

—Sí, pronto nos iremos. Pero no fue sólo un tonto desmayo, señorita.

—¿No?

—No.

—¿Y qué tengo entonces? ¿Vas a dejarme aquí más días?— Preguntó horrorizada y él sonrío.

—Tienes un hermoso bebé dentro de ti, Candy.

—¿Un bebé? ¡Un bebé!

—Sí, preciosa. Vas hacerme papi y tú serás la mami más hermosa del mundo.— Se inclinó nuevamente para besarla y ella con lágrimas por la emoción correspondió a su beso, pero de pronto, en medio del beso, recordó la razón por la cual fue al hospital y lo que se encontró.

—¡Suéltame!— Lo apartó con brusquedad dejándolo sin idea.

—¿Qué pasa? Candice...

—Sabes bien lo que pasa. No te hagas el tonto... Recuerdo ahora por qué me desmayé... fue por tu culpa... eres un descarado, Terrence.— Terry no entendía nada. Sólo que ella había llegado a su oficina y se puso histérica.

—No sé de qué hablas, Candice. Entraste a mi oficina alterada y luego de desmayaste...

—¡Porque los vi! Ustedes dos son dos asquerosos hipócritas y...

—¿Se puede saber en qué te basas para decir eso?— Le gritó molesto igual que ella.

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ¿Los besos, los abrazos? ¿Te suenan?

—¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? ¿No me digas que estás celosa de Annie? ¡Por Dios!

—¿No debo estarlo? Eres tan cínico, eres una basura, Terrence...

—¡Ya basta! Tus reclamos son ridículos, Candice. Y la razón por la cual te desmayaste fue porque no comiste nada y porque estás embarazada. Deja tu tonto drama y cuida de tu bebé.

Llegó una enfermera con la bandeja de comida de Candy interrumpiendo de pronto la discusión de la pareja. Cuando la enfermera salió, Terry aseguró la puerta.

—Ven a comer. No quiero que te desmayes otra vez.— Resopló y destapó la bandeja.

—No voy a comerme eso. No quiero nada de este hospital, ni de ti, ni de nadie...— Terry se pasó los dedos desesperado por el pelo y volvió a resoplar.

—Candice, estás muy débil, necesitas comer. Piensa en tu bebé, por favor.

—Ah... ¿ahora te preocupas por el bebé? Se te ha hecho tarde. Puedes irte abrazar y besuquear a Annie, mi bebé y yo nos las arreglaremos sin ti.— Terry no podía creer lo que escuchaba y su paciencia estaba al límite.

—¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo, Candice? No sé qué diablos te pasa, pero tu actitud es infantil. Quieres arreglártelas sola con el bebé cuando ni siquiera puedes cuidarte a ti misma. Pasando hambre... poniendo la vida del bebé en riesgo... ¿Así es que piensas arreglártelas?

—Sé cuidarme muy bien y al menos no soy una mentirosa y cínica. Ni mi bebé ni yo te necesitamos, llévate tu porquería de comida y que se la coma Annie.

—¿Cuál es el maldito problema con Annie?— Le ladró ya perdiendo lo poco que quedaba de su paciencia.

—¡Que me engañas con ella! ¿Te parece poco? Me dio la impresión desde que estuve recluída aquí, sus miradas... ¡Todo!— Sus ojos verdes estaban inyectados de dolor y estaba llorando y Terry se apaciguó de pronto.

—Candice... no te pongas así. Le hace daño al bebé. Deja que te explique porque veo que estás confundida...—Se le acercó.

—Déjame, Terrence. No quieras envolverme. Sé muy bien lo que vi... sé que no te importamos...— Su voz era débil mientras lloraba y se tocó la barriguita, a Terry se le vino todo el mundo abajo. Apretó el botón para comunicarse con el cuadro de enfermeras.

—Enfermería, ¿cómo le ayudamos?

—Doctor Grandchester, Annie, ven a la habitación dos cero cuatro inmediatamente.— En cinco minutos Annie estuvo en la habitación y Candy volvió a incorporarse y miraba a la morena de ojos azules llena de rabia.

—¿Para qué soy buena, Terry?

—Para que te acerques a la señorita White un momento. Acércate. Annie no entendía el propósito de Terry, pero obedeció.

—Bien, señorita White, ¿alguna vez se molestó en el leer el credencial de la enfermera que estuvo a su cuidado por una semana?

—Eh... yo... no...

—Léalo, por favor.— Candy lo leyó y se le querían salir los ojos.

—Anna Grandchester...— Musitó mientras se ponía roja de vergüenza.

—Ella es la tía de tu bebé.

—Lo siento... es que yo pensé que... Lo siento, de verdad...

—¿No nos acusarás de insesto, verdad?

—¡Terry!— Lo reprendió Annie.

—No te preocupes, Candy. Yo siempre he sido la fan número uno de mi hermano y siempre he despertado celos en las chicas que se fijan en él... y lo siento amiga, pero yo lo conocí primero.— Annie le dio un beso a Terry en la mejilla y le alborotó el pelo, haciendo también que se le desacomodaran los lentes.

—¿Lo ves, pequeña insolente? Llevo veintiseis años cargando con esta hermana fastidiosa, pero la amo. Y también te amo a ti y al bebé.— Terry la abrazó, la besó y besó a su bebé.

—Yo también te amo, Terry. Y también al bebé. Y a Annie... bueno... yo lo siento...

—No hay problemas, Candice. Gracias por mi nuevo sobrinito. Ahora, si me disculpan, me voy.— Les guiñó un ojo y desapareció de la habitación.

—Ay, Candice, no dejas de sorprenderme. Además de insolente y macriada resultaste ser celosa.

—Sí. Soy muy celosa, te lo advierto. Eres sólo para mí.

—Le devuelvo la advertencia, señorita White. Si usted piensa que es muy celosa, deja que me vea a mí cuando estoy celoso.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí. Tuviste suerte de que no le partiera la cara al directorsucho de la escuela.

—Pero él no hizo nada...

—¡No importa! Estaba interesado en ti y eso es más que suficiente.

—No es para tanto, Terry, sólo salí con él un par de veces y...

—¿Salías con él?— Se puso de pie de pronto y la miraba asesinamente.

—No, Terry. Jajajajaja. Es que quería saber si de verdad eras tan celoso...— Seguía riendo mientras él volvía a sentarse a su lado, pero muy serio.

—No tiene ni puta gracia, Candice. Ahora ven a comer.

—Qué amargado es usted, Doc.

—Y usted una sinvergüenza. Vamos, ¡a comer!

—Pero, Terry... esa comida se ve mala... cómprame otra cosa.— Le hizo pucheros y lo derritió por completo.

—Tómate por lo menos el jugo y las galletas saladas. Te llavaré a comer donde tú quieras, pero come.

—¡Ya! Ahora vámonos, Doc.— Él se echó a reir porque ella tenía la boca llena de las galletas que se atascó de una sola vez y las comisuras llenas de migajas. Su alegría infantil había regresado.

—¿Dónde quieres comer, preciosa?— Ya se encontraban en el carro de él, Terry no la dejó conducir el suyo, así que lo recogerían otro día en el estacionamiento del hospital.

—Eh... se me antoja un pasta... rissotto... con queso y broccoli..— Estaba deseando lo que su prometido había cocinado para ella esa noche que se le entregó, pero Terry no tenía por qué saberlo, pensó. Era sólo un antojo.

—Bien. Puedo llevarte a _Pasta To Go_, seguro deben tener eso...

—No...

—¿Ya no quieres la pasta?

—No la quiero de afuera, la quiero hecha en casa...

—Preciosa... capté la indirecta, pero yo estoy realmente cansado... y no sé si te vaya a gustar como me quede...

—Pero... el bebé y yo queremos pasta, Terry...

—Está bien, mi amor. No te quejes si no me queda bien. No soy un cocinero...

—Te quedará deliciosa, lo sé.

—Aquí está. Te la acabas toda.

—MMM... huele bien, pero... me has servido demasiado y...

—Es por todo lo que no has comido en todo el día. No te quejes y come.— En diez minutos, Candy se hubo sampado toda la comida y su jugo de uvas.

—Creo que vamos a explotar, Terry.— Se soltó el botón del pantalón y se subió la blusa por lo llena que estaba y Terry no pudo evitar acercarse a ella. Se arrodilló ante ella. Colocó ambas manos en cada lado de su cintura y comenzó a llenar de besos su vientre.

—Te amo, bebé.— Candy tuvo que llorar y agradeció por ese hombre maravilloso que estaba a su lado. Sabía que su bebé no podría tener un mejor padre. Acarició su cabello mientras él seguía soplando besos en su barriga.

—Nosotros también te amamos, Terry.

—Cuídate mucho cuando yo no estoy, Candice. Cuida mucho al bebé. Quiero que llegue bien... quiero que él o ella sí llegue a nacer...— Los ojos de Candy volvieron a inundarse y comenzó a besarle el cabello.

—Seguro que nacerá sanito y fuerte. Tenemos al mejor doctor cuidándonos.

—Voy a darlo todo por ustedes, por mi familia.— La palabra familia llegó a los sentidos de Candy, pensó en la suya y se prometió no cometer los mismos errores, que fueran siempre unidos y de pronto pensó en la familia de Terry. No los conocía, Terry nunca hablaba de ellos...

—Terry... ¿Tienes familia? Quiero decir... ¿tu mamá y tu papá...?

—Sí. Te llevaré la próxima semana a conocerlos...

—¿No te llevas bien con ellos, verdad?

—Me he resignado. A ellos no les gusta nadie, mis hermanos y yo somos sus peores errores, supongo.

—No creo qu sea así... es sólo que casi nunca somos lo que nuestros padres esperan.

—Tal vez tú les agrades. Le agradas a todos.

—Sólo quiero agradarte a ti.— Y lo acarició suavemente el costado de su cara que estaba recostado de su vientre mientras estaba sentado en el suelo como un niño.

—Vamos a domir, cariño. Yo estoy muy cansado y tú también deberías denscansar.— Terry se puso de pie y la cargó hasta la habitación.

La semana pasó y llegó el día en que visitarían a los padres de Terry. Candy se puso un hermoso y fresco vestido blanco con rosa pálido de maguillos, un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Unas sandalias bajitas que dejaban sus pies casi al descubierto y dejó sus hermosos risos sueltos sujetos por una banda rosa con una enorme flor pegada.

—¿Me veo bien, Terry?

—No.

—¿No? Bueno, me cambiaré...

—No te ves bien, Candice. Te ves preciosa. La mami más linda del mundo.— La tomó por la cintura y la besó.

—¡Basta! Arruinas mi labial.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Me estás negando un beso por un tonto labial? ¿Ahora verás cómo te arruino el maquillaje completo.— La tomó en brazos y comenzó a besarla y estrujarla toda y la dejó despeinada y nada quedaba de su labial rosa brillante.

—Eso no se hace, Terry. Me esmeré maquillándome.— Le hizo pucheros, pero valió la pena pasar doble trabajo por sus besos.

—Piénsalo bien antes de negarme un beso.

Cuando ya estaban de camino...

—Terry... ¿En serio les agradaré..?

—Espero que sí. Pero no me importa lo que piensen. Cumpliré con presentarte y les daremos la noticia del bebé. Si no te aceptan, que se vayan al diablo. Así de simple.

—¡Terry! Son tus padres...

—Y tú eres mi mujer y la madre de mi hijo, ¿qué pesa más?

—Ya me está aterrando conocerlos... ¿son tan malos?— Terry suspiró.

—No son personas fáciles, sólo eso. No tengas miedo y no tomes a pecho nada de lo que digan, sólo debe importarte nosotros, sólo nosotros.— Le apretó la mano y se la sostuvo el resto del camino hasta que llegaron a la casa de sus padres.

—Hola, hijo. Ya era hora de que nos honraras con tu visita.— Eleanor Grandchester besó ambas mejillas de su hijo, pero aún así, no se sentía su calor maternal.

—Hola mamá. Estás muy guapa como siempre.— Terry le dio una sonrisa forzada mientras entraban.

—Mamá, ella es Candice, mi novia. Candice, ella es mi madre, Eleanor.

—Oh... tu novia...

—Mucho gusto, señora.— Candice le extendió la mano y la señora la estrechó con la cara desencajada, Candy se sintió nerviosa e insegura.

—El gusto es mío. Disculpa... es que Terrence nunca trae amigas a las casa...

—Es mi novia, mamá.— Recalcó con voz grave y molesto.

—Sí, tu novia, lo siento. Pasen, están en su casa.

—Terrence... dichosos los ojos que te ven.

—Lo mismo digo, papá. ¿Cómo estás?

—Pues a pesar de soportar a tu madre de por vida, digamos que me encuentro bien.

—¡Richard! Tenemos una invitada.— Lo reprendió Eleanor.

—No es una invitada mamá, es la mujer de Terrence. ¿Verdad que es preciosa?— Intervino Annie apareciendo de pronto.

—Es muy linda. Felicidades, Brother.

—Gracias, Tom.— Papá, Tommy, ella es mi novia, Candice. Mi amor, él es mi papá, Richard y él es mi hermano menor, Tom.

—Mucho gusto...— Respondió Candy con timidez y sonriendo.

—Oh, el gusto es todo mío, señorita.— Tom dejó un casto beso en su mejilla, pero aún así, Terry carraspeó. Era castaño, de unos veinte años, guapo y divertido, por lo que podría verse, sus ojos también eran castaños como los de Richard.

—Bienvenida, Candice. Felicidades por tu hermosa novia, hijo.— Convino Richard. Luego de las presentaciones y cruzar unas cuantas palabras, pasaron al comedor.

—¿Y cómo fue que conociste a Candice, hijo?— Preguntó Eleanor luego de un incómodo silencio.

—En el hospital.— Respondió y siguió comiendo.

—Oh... ¿usted también es médico, Candice?— Volvió a preguntar.

—Oh no, nada que ver. Yo era su paciente.— La cara de toda la familia, a excepción de Annie que conocía la historia, se transformó en asombro.

—¡Vaya! Qué cosas, ¿no? ¿Y a qué se dedica, señorita?— Esta vez fue Richard, Terry se mostraba incómodo, pero Candy hasta el momento seguía tranquila.

—Soy maestra de inglés, señor, escuela primaria.

—Oh, que bien.— Convino Richard sin darle más atención al asunto.

—¿Y lo ejerce?— Preguntó Eleanor y ya los hermanitos Grandchester estaban molestándose.

—Por el momento no, señora. Estoy de licencia debido al accidente.

—¿Accidente?—Eleanor estaba realmente sorprendida.

—Candice fue atropellada frente a un restaurant mientras cruzaba a buscar su auto, mamá. El accidente le provocó una amnesia temporal y por eso no está trabajando. ¿Algo más?

—No te enfades, hijo. Sólo nos interesamos por ustedes. No es mi intención molestarla, Candice.

—No se preocupe, señora.— Candy le sonrió y rozó la mano de Terry para que se liberara de la tensión.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?

—No puedo comer más, Terry... necesito... el baño...— Candy se puso pálida y tuvo un ataque de náuseas dejando a todos boquiabiertos en la mesa. Terry la condujo hasta el baño.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Sí... parece que al bebé no le gusta la carne de cerdo...

—Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez.— Sobó su barriguita y luego le dio un beso casto en los labios.

—Ven, volvamos a la mesa.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Candice?

—Sí, Tommy, gracias. Sólo fue una indigestión.— Comieron el postre el silencio, Candy a penas lo probó porque aún tenía el estómago revuelto, pero no quiso ser pesada.

—¿Y piensa ejercer su profesión cuando recupere su memoria, señorita?— Eleanor no se daba por vencida.

—De hecho sí. He recuperado parte de mi vida, mi carrera es una de esas cosas y pienso volver en unos meses.— Terry la miró desconcertado y su semblante cambió por completo.

—Lo hará en un año aproximadamente, después que nazca el bebé.— Candy lo miró con los ojos enormes por la sorpresa de que él soltara la noticia así y sobre todo, que haya decidido cuándo ella debía regresar al trabajo. Pero los padres de Terry tenían que recoger su mandíbula del suelo por la noticia.

—¿Bebé? ¿La embarazaste ya?— Eleanor no pudo disimular y Candy se puso muy incómoda. Furiosa, la verdad.

—¡Mamá! Son pareja. Es su mujer... ¿qué esperabas?— Intervino Annie igual de molesta.

—Es que es tan pronto... ¿Hace cuánto se conocen?

—Hace dos meses. ¿Cuál es el problema?— Terry estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie incómodo.

—Ya, Eleanor. Ya se hizo y no se puede cambiar. Ya era hora de que hubiera un niño en esta familia... ¿o pensaste que nunca serías abuela? ¿Tienes miedo de ponerte vieja?

—¡Richard! Esto no es un juego.— Estaba indignada y furiosa.

—¿Y quién está jugando?— Se defendió.

—Bueno, yo creo que nuestra visita terminó. Gracias por la atención. Ven, Candice.— La tomó de la mano e iba arrastrándola hasta la puerta.

—Terry... no te vayas así...

—Lo siento, Tommy. Ni mi mujer ni yo nos sentimos cómodos aquí. Buenas noches.

—Hijo, lo siento, no fue nuestra intención...—Trató de detenerlo Eleanor.

—Nunca es tu intención mamá. Ya sabes donde vivo si te interesa saber de nostros o de mi hijo. Buenas noches.— Y finalmente se fueron.

Ya en el apartamento...

—Terry... creo que exageraste, fue muy grosero la forma en que...

—Ellos son los groseros. Soy un hombre, Candice. Soy responsable por mis actos. Tengo treinta y dos años, ¡por Dios! No tienen por qué interrogarme tanto. No tienen ningún derecho.— Estaba furioso.

—Ya mi amor, no es para tanto... ah... y sobre lo de la escuela, sí quiero comenzar a dar clases en Agosto.

—Para esa fecha estarás en la mitad de tu embarazo. Empezarás en un año, luego de que hayas dado a luz y pases unos meses con el bebé.

—¡Eso tú no lo decides! La mayoría de las mujeres trabajan durante su embarazo y es lo más normal del mundo. ¡Volveré a dar clases en Agosto!— Lo retó y él resopló con furia.

—A mí no me interesan las otras mujeres. Me interesas tú. Además, la mayoría de esas mujeres que trabajan en su embarazo es porque no tienen opción y tú no tienes la necesidad.

—¡No seré una mantenida!— Terry llegaba al límite nuevamente, ella sabía cómo sacarlo de quicio. Lo miraba seria, con la cara roja y su nariz respingona. Hermosa, le pareció, pero aún así, quería estrangularla.

—Nadie ha dicho que seas una mantenida. Lo único que quiero es que pases tu embarazo lo más tranquila posible, sin presiones, no que tengas a tu costa veinti tantos alumnos y algunos con necesidades especiales que exigirán de ti mucho tiempo y esfuerzo. Y eso contando el hecho de que te gusta volarte las comidas y descuidarte. No trabajas hasta dentro de un año y no está a discusión.— Le soltó tajante y ella se quedó con la boca abierta. Terry era tan mandón. Era cierto que quería protegerla, pero se pasaba.

—Tú no decides cuándo yo debo ejercer mi profesión, Terry. Quiero empezar cuánto antes y debes respetar eso.— Ella mantenía su gesto desafiante y él la miraba destilando fuego por esos ojos azules.

—Candice...— La tomó por la cintura y colocó sus manos en su vientre. Dio un suspiro profundo para aplacar su coraje y entonces habló.

—Yo lo único que quiero es cuidarte, cuidarlos a los dos. No estoy en contra de que ejerzas tu profesión, por el contrario, quiero que luches y logres todo lo que te propongas. Sólo te pido que durante tu embarazo, te quedes aquí en casa, tranquila, donde pueda cuidarte mejor y puedas disfrutar de su desarrollo sin ningún tipo de presión... quiero disfrutarme esta etapa entera contigo y no te quiero cansada, ni presionada. Yo quiero... que nazca sin ningún contratiempo... muchas mujeres, Candice, dan lo que sea por pasar un embarazo en la comodidad de su hogar, si tuvieran esa posibilidad y a veces van al médico a suplicar que le den un certificado de reposo, con desgastes físicos... no es lo mismo cuando hay otra persona compartiendo tu cuerpo, necesitando de tus energías. No pretendo que seas una mantenida, pero yo con gusto te mantendría, a los dos. Eres mi mujer y si quiero darte el mundo, lo hago. Sólo te pido que te quedes aquí conmigo, deja que te cuide... por favor...

—No es justo... no es justo, Terry... siempre me convences de todo.— Lo abrazó llorando y él la cargó para llenarla de besos. Ya habían superado todo el coraje.

—Terry... no quieres que yo trabaje, pero tú te pasas casi todo el tiempo en el hospital...

—Hoy es mi última guardia, cariño. Trabajaré por las mañanas para quedarme contigo todas las tardes y todas las noches.— Le dijo mientras terminaba de vestirse para irse.

—Bueno... ¿Pero sí nos extrañarás?

—Claro que sí, mi amor, siempre. Come bien en la mañana, sabes que si me entero que no desayunas...

—Sí.. ya párele, Doc.

—Hasta mañana, hermosa.— Le besó los labios y se fue.

Candy no tenía sueño, había tomado una larga siesta durante la tarde y se sentía ansiosa. Comenzó a merodear por la casa y abrió la habitación que siempre le había dado curiosidad, pero no se animaba a entrar. Picaba por saber qué habría ahí. Entró. Estaba pintada de un azúl oscuro. Había cuadros, pinturas, cajas. También vio fotos en una caja que parecía estar abierta. Encontró fotos de Terry más joven, con amigos, en la universidad, en el colegio, de Annie, cuando eran más pequeños y se deleitó por un buen rato. Terry era hermoso desde pequeño. Había una foto de él cargando a Annie, ser rió al recordar su ataque de celos y nunca se fijó en el gran parecido, los mismos ojos. Se encontró también fotos de Dylan y le dio sentimiento, era un niño hermoso. Vio también la foto de una mujer de unos vientisiete años, era guapa, pelo castaño claro y ojos color miel, debió ser su esposa. Era hermosa, aunque sus ojos se veían algo apagados. No debe ser fácil saber que tu hijo se encuentra mal, pensó y se acarició el vientre.

Siguió husmeando por la habitación y habían más fotos, objetos. Hasta que se topó con algo en específico... sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, un sentimiento raro mientras lo sostenía. Dejó caer otra cajita pequeña de fotos, tomó algunas del suelo.

—No... no es cierto... no puede ser...— Sostenía varias fotografías y el objeto en las manos.

—No... no... tú no pudiste haberme hecho esto... ¡No!

Continuará...

* * *

**Hola, hermosas!**

**Un saludito rápido, porque ando apurada. Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo. El siguiente cerrará esta segunda etapa y estaremos casi poniendo un fin. Gracias por el apoyo a esta historia, por seguir esta Aventura.**

**Las quiero,**

**Wendy**


	20. La verdad

**La pasión tiene memoria**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 20 La verdad**

* * *

Candy se puso histérica. La venda acababa de caer, se cerró el telón, fin del teatro. La memoria llegó, así mismo como se fue, estaba de vuelta. Lloraba de rabia, de rencor, de dolor, de tantas cosas. Sostenía aún las fotos, todas de ella, todas con él, de los dos. Sostenía aún el objeto y pensó lanzarlo al suelo y que se hiciera añicos, pero se contuvo y lo retuvo con fuerza contra su pecho.

_—Te amo, Candy. Gracias por dejarme entrar en tu vida, por llegar a la mía. Te haré muy feliz, me dedicaré a ello cada día hasta el último...— Yacían aún en la cama luego de haber hecho el amor por primera vez. Candy estaba sobre él y él acariciaba su espalda y su melena._

_—Yo... yo aún no sé si te amo, pero... me gustaría intentarlo... quiero... que me enseñes amar... quiero amarte igual..._

_—Yo me encargaré de que sea así, preciosa. Me dedicaré a conquistarte cada día... a cultivar esta sonrisa y te prometo que vas a amarme, yo no descansaré hasta lograrlo.— Volvió a besarla y ella correspondió como si fuera un alma desesperada, llenando su falta de amor._

_—Quiero que eso sea posible. Me entregaré a ti cada día, cada noche, hasta llenarme de ti, de estos sentimientos, pero por favor... no me falles...no he sido de nadie en mucho tiempo y quiero seguir siendo tuya..._

_Él se quedó mirándola un instante y luego se giró quedando ella debajo nuevamente._

_—Tú ya eres mía, lo serás eternamente.— Y volvió a sus labios, a su cuello, sus pechos y los amó, los acarició con amor, con deseo, lujuria y ganas, lo que fuera por hacerla gemir y jadear. La tenía sensible y dispuesta para él. Cuando él bajo hacia su pozo del placer, ella gritaba y clavaba sus uñas en su espalda y él la amaba allí sin piedad._

_—Oh, por favor, sigue así... no te detengas, por favor... ahh... ohh...— Y se encogía toda mientras suplicaba porque no se detuviera y él simplemente se maravillaba de su pasión, aún recién descubriendo su sexualidad y los placeres, ella era tan apasionada, tan ardiente y él se estaba dejando la vida complaciéndola, pensando sólo en ella._

_—Ohh... ahhhh... Mmm...— Se quedó temblando, convulsionando y derramándose bajo su boca, su cuerpo subía y bajaba ante los espasmos y él grabó en su alma cada expresión de su deseo satisfacido por siempre._

_—¿Cómo no amarte, gatita?— Le dijo y ella sentía tanto, estaba llorando de tanto amar, se podía llorar de felicidad, pudo comprobarlo._

_—No, no me llores... sabes que me gustas más cuando sonríes._

_—Es que... esto es tanto, tanto amor... es que no me acostumbro... yo... tengo que admitirlo... te amo... amo todo lo que eres conmigo... todo lo que soy cuando estoy contigo... quiero que ames, siempre... no me dejes nunca sin esto..._

_—Nunca, linda, hasta con mi último aliento te haré el amor.— Y en ese momento rompía otro paquetito de aluminio para amarla nuevamente. Para hacerla suya otra vez._

_—No... por favor, deja que te sienta completamente, por favor...— Con su mano tomó el condón que él sostenía y lo dejó caer y él se quedó mirándola fijo._

_—Será siempre como tú digas, amor. Siénteme.— Entre besos y caricias se deslizó nuevamente en ella, con más ganas y más fuerzas mientras ella empuñaba las sábanas porque el deseo y el placer podía más que ella._

_—Ohh...se siente más... más rico... ahh..._

_—Así vas a sentirme siempre... siempre para complacerte...— La besaba con devoción, como si fuera un milagro que de pronto pudiera escapársele. Se había vuelto a enamorar, pero esta vez era algo diferente, más grande, más fuerte de lo que hubiera sentido jamás. Con cada gemido y grito de ella que le confirmaba su placer, sus embestidas se hacían más fuerte hasta que pudo derramarse en ella completamente al sentirla llegar._

_—Ohh...— Fue su último suspiro por sentirse tan llena, vibrante, esa transformación del cuerpo y del alma cuando acabas de hacer el amor con quien amas._

_—Te amo.— Le repitió dejándole un dulce beso en los labios._

_—No... no te muevas... quiero que te quedes así sobre mí...— Le bajó la cabeza, de modo que quedara recostada en su pecho y lo acarició mientras sentía su respirar. Tan hermoso, tan hombre, supo que lo amaba. Por fin amaba a alguien y estaba siendo amada._

_Un par de horas después despertaba ella. Se estrujaba los ojitos como una niña, para deleite personal de él._

_—Hola, hermosa._

_—Hola.— Lo saludó sonriendo, con esa sonrisa amplia y plena._

_—Ven. Quiero mostrarte algo.— La arrastró así mismo desnuda y abrió una puerta que conducía a un pequeño jardín lleno de unas hermosas rosas blancas que vestían todo su esplendor._

_—Es hermoso este lugar...— Se quedó maravillada, era un hermoso paraíso._

_—Son tus rosas, las dulces Candies.— Mientras ella se acercó a una para olerla él la abrazó desde atrás, así desnudos era algo muy íntimo._

_—Son todas para mí, me encantan.— Con su alegría infantil se giró y lo besó. De pronto el sonido de un motor la hizo romper el beso y mirar al rededor buscando de dónde provenía._

_—Lo he reparado, ahora sí quiero que lo conserves.— Tenía el control remoto en las manos y guió el helicóptero hasta que estuvo frente a ella y se abrió el letrerillo rectángular con la siguiente frase: **Te amo, Pecosa**._

Candy no supo cuantas horas pasó mirando fotos y con el helicóptero en la mano. Amaneció ahí en ese cuarto.

—Candy... te estuve buscando por toda la...— Terry se quedó en shock cuando la vio, estaba de pie, con las fotos en la mano y el helicóptero.

—¿Hasta cuándo pensabas hacerte el tonto?

—Candy... deja que te explique, por favor...

—¿Candy? ¿Ahora, Candy? Ya no me dices "Candice", siempre desde el accidente me llamaste así, para no dar indicio alguno de que te conocía, de que todo este maldito tiempo has sido tú.— Le reclamó rabiosa y con los ojos rojos de llanto y coraje.

—Eso lo hice por los dos, porque...

—Me has llenado de mentiras, Terrence. Me viste llorar, desolada porque nadie había ido por mí, pensando que simplemente me habían abandonado a mi suerte... preguntándome quién era ese hombre en mi recuerdo... sintiéndome infiel muchas veces... y resulta que siempre has sido tú. ¡Eres tú!— Gritó alterada.

—Candy, por favor, cálmate. No puedes alterarte... el bebé...

—No quiero más tus mentiras, Doctor Grandchester. Basaríamos nuestra relación con honestidad y me has mentido desde el principio. Debiste divertirte mucho a mi costa, sobre todo cuando me veías con remordimientos y tratando de recordar a mi supuesto prometido.

—Tuve mis razones para ocultártelo, Candy. Voy a explicarte todo, pero por favor, tranquilízate, no le hace bien al bebé ponerte así. Ven... vamos a desayunar.

—No tenías ninguna razón, Terry. Ningún derecho para ocultármelo.

—Tal vez si me escuchas lo veas de otro modo. Por favor, ven a desayunar. Por el bebé.— Se dejó conducir hasta el comedor y aunque no tenía ganas, por su bebé se comió todo su desayuno y se dio un buen baño. Terry la esperaba abajo, había llegado el momento de la verdad.

—Candy... ¿no pensarás irte...?— La vio con un bulto en las manos y sintió terror.

—Me voy, Terry. Yo no puedo vivir en la mentira, en este teatro que has hecho... ¿por qué no me dijiste la verdad? ¿Por qué me dejaste creer que no tenía a nadie? ¿Que no le importaba a mi prometido?

—No es así, siéntate, por favor...

—¡No! Ya se le hizo tarde, señor Grandchester. Su momento de decir la verdad fue hace dos meses. Usted dejó crecer su mentira, ahora aténgase a las consecuencias. Ahora entiendo su interés en mí, las atenciones, el traerme a su casa, claro...

—¡Porque te amo! Por eso lo hice todo...

— Nunca te sinceraste conmigo y por lo que veo, no tenías ninguna intención de hacerlo. Ahora me voy y no vas a detenerme.— Se le acercó de pronto y la acorraló.

—Vas a escucharme y no te irás a ninguna parte, menos con mi hijo.

—¿Tu hijo? Es **mi hijo**, **mío** y no te queremos.

—Candy, deja de decir estupideces. No te dejaré salir de esta casa, nunca, no estando embarazada de mí, ¿entiendes?— Sujetó sus brazos con fuerza mientras la miraba intensamente, la rabia brillando en los dos pares de pupilas esmeralda y zafiro.

—¡Quita tus mentirosas manos de mí!— Le gritó con furia safándose de su agarre.

—Candy... sé como te sientes, sé que te sientes traicionada, burlada, pero te juro que no fue mi intención. Yo nunca he querido lastimarte, es que yo...

—No, tú no sabes cómo me siento, Terrence. No tienes idea. Mientras viví contigo en la mentira, fui feliz, apagaba los remordimientos al pensar que tal vez estaba faltándole a ese hombre de mi recuerdo y justificaba todo con eso de que él me había abandonado... muchas veces, Terry... soñaba con él y vivía momentos intensos y entonces era como si amara a dos hombres, como si viviera dos mundos y me sentía una depravada en ocaciones...

—No, Candy, no te sientas así, yo sí te conozco y sé cómo eres... deja que te cuente por qué fingí todo este tiempo...

—No hay razón, Terrence. No hay razón para tantas mentiras, por tanto tiempo... soy yo quien no te conoce a ti...

—Candy... no digas eso, por favor...— El sonido de su celular lo interrumpió.

—¿Annie? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? Iré lo más pronto que pueda. Dame un momento.— Colgó la llamada y se dirigió nuevamente a Candy.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Candy. Te ruego que por favor me escuches, ahora tengo que ir por Annie... tiene una emergencia, pero por favor... quédate, deja que te de mi versión y entonces...

—No, Terry. No deseo quedarme aquí, no quiero, no puedo. Necesito un espacio, lejos de las mentiras, de todo esto...— Se lo dijo con calma y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sin alterarse, como una súplica para que no la detuviera. Comprendió que ella necesitaba ese espacio, que no era fácil asimilar la verdad de golpe y aunque le doliera dejarla ir...

—Comprendo, Candy. Perdóname... yo nunca, jamás, te lo juro por, por mi hijo...— Colocó sus manos en sus vientres con sus ojos azules aguados y continuó.

—Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte. Si necesitas estar sola, lo entiendo, sólo prométeme que... que vas a cuidarte... que cuidarás bien del bebé y por favor... no cortes la comunicación conmigo durante el tiempo que necesites estar sola. Mantenme al tanto de todo lo de ustedes... no te saltes las comidas, eso les hace mucho daño.— Respiraba hondo mientras contenía sus lágrimas, no retiraba sus manos del vientre plano de ella y lo acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos mientras ella lloraba, pero se mantenía firme, sabía que necesitaba alejarse para poder pensar y asimilar todo.

—Voy a cuidarme bien, Terrence, no te preocupes. No es cierto que el bebé es sólo mío o que no te necesitamos, no me hagas caso, es sólo que de verdad necesito alejarme, creo que no estoy preparada para el resto de la verdad. No voy a excluirte de nada que tenga que ver con tu bebé, te lo prometo. Odio al Terry mentiroso, pero amo a mi Doctor Grandchester, pero en estos momentos... no quiero verte.— Derramó sus lágrimas y él sólo asintió lleno de pena y de dolor.

—Está bien, Candy. Haz lo que creas necesario. Sólo ten presente, que...— se le quebró la voz.

—Que te amo, que los amo y que son mi vida entera, voy a extrañarlos mucho y cuando quieran volver... estoy aquí, esta es tu casa...— Llenó de besos su vientre y lo mojó con sus lágrimas y luego le dio un beso a ella en los labios y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

Ambos saldrían a diferentes destinos, él para ayudar a su Hermana en quién sabe qué lío se había metido y ella... dejándolo con el corazón roto y con la promesa de volver. Se miraban de carro a carro, pues en la carretera coincidían y se miraban mientras conducían, él le guiñaba un ojo y ella sonreía sin remedio. Sabía que estaba condenada amarlo por siempre, pero también sabía que ese espacio era necesario para pensar con claridad y no cometer ninguna idiotez que pudiera hacerles más daño.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Holaaa! Capítulos culminantes, chicas. Ya estamos cada vez más cerca del final. Felicidades a las que acertaron con el prometido de Candy. "La pasión tiene memoria" jejeje, Candy no recordaba su nombre ni su rostro, pero recordaba sus besos, sus caricias, su cuerpo, su amor y al final, fue a él a quién siempre amó.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios:**

**luz rico, norma Rodriguez, Guest, zucastillo, Mirna, Olgaliz, Pau7980, Katty White, Dali, WISAL, LizCarter, Marce, lupita1797, Nerckka, Resplandor de la Luna, Amy C.L, linda. berenice. 14, Silvia E, yaya, dulce lu, Iris Adriana, Betk Grandchester, Zafiro Azul cielo 1313, Laura GrandChester**

**Un beso y hasta mañana**

**Wendy**


	21. Mis motivos

**La pasión tiene memoria**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 21 Mis motivos**

* * *

—¿Terry era tu prometido?— Pregunta Christine aún con asombro mientras están ambas sentadas en la cama.

—Siempre fue él. Supo disimular muy bien. Ahora entiendo por qué conocía tanto de mí, la inmediata atracción que sentí siempre por él. Y... por qué no podía ponerle un rostro a "mi prometido" porque buscaba a un extraño, a alguien diferente y no pensé que había estado frente a mis narices todo el tiempo.— Candy aún se expresaba con cierto resentimiento. Por un lado lo extrañaba y deseaba ir corriendo a sus brazos y por otro, simplemente quería abofetearlo hasta cansarse por haberse burlado así de ella.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora, Candy? Estás embarazada... no planearás quedarte sola con el bebé... ¿o sí?

—No lo sé, Christie... todo esto es tan demasiado, tan fuerte para digerir. Acabo de sufrir un golpe a mi confianza... no hay honestidad aquí, él no tenía por qué mentir...

—Tal vez no quiso asustarte, pensó que sería una presión para ti...

—¿Y era necesario que llevara su mentira tan lejos? Me vio desesperarme por no recordar quién era, hacer el ridículo cuando le pregunté a mi jefe si él era mi prometido, mis esfuerzos por recordar... hasta se mostraba celoso cuando yo le expresaba algún recuerdo...

—Pues esto sí que es todo un enredo, Candy. Aún así, yo espero que pronto puedan hablar y resolverlo, pienso que aún están a tiempo y sobre todo... van a tener un bebé y es una razón que pesa mucho.— Por momentos, Candy no creía que hablara de esa forma con su hermanita, no parecía una joven de veinte años, había mucha madurez y ecuanimidad en ella.

—También está lo del bebé... vengo a embarazarme precisamente ahora del mentiroso Doctor Grandchester.

—Candy... independientemente de la mentira... creo que sería muy cruel alejarlo de ti o del bebé. Tal vez llevó su mentira muy lejos, pienso que sus motivos habrá de tener y tú ni siquiera le diste la oportunidad de defenderse. Puede que sea un mentiroso, pero es un mentiroso que te ama y que está loco por ti. Conoces bien su gran anhelo de ser padre, de los dos hijos que perdió y tú pretendes alejarlo nuevamente de su gran sueño sin siquiera escucharlo. Es un hombre que está al pendiente de todo, dispuesto a involucrarse en el desarrollo de su bebé, queriendo participar... que te da cariño y te consiente a morir...— La voz de Christie se quebró y sus ojos se aguaron.

—Christie...

—Yo llegué a los cinco meses de gestación y mi barriga ya se notaba... no sabes cuánto me hubiera gustado que alguna vez el papá de mi bebé hubiera acariciado mi vientre al menos una vez, que hablara de él con la misma ilusión que lo hacía yo. Pero fue demasiado pedir, Candy. Porque fue un embarazo no planificado, no deseado, al menos no por él y lo más lejos que pude conseguir fue que al menos no me dejó sola y estaba dispuesto hacerse responsable, pero aún así... yo me sentía tan sola y sobre todo... notaba la carga que éramos sobre sus hombros. Cuando él me miraba y miraba mi vientre apenas comenzando abultarse, no había en él alegría, me miraba con tanta lástima, aún cuando me sonreía...

A Candy se le desgarró el alma ante el relato de su hermana y la abrazó mientras ella lloraba en su pecho como una niña pequeña y ella no encontraba cómo consolarla. Se puso a pensar en Terry, que se moría por ser papá. Su hermosa sonrisa cuando le dio la noticia. Su preocupación porque comiera bien, todas sus caricias, besos y atenciones a su vientre aún plano, la forma en que la cuidaba y se desvivía por ella. Pensó que era un mentiroso, pero era un mentiroso que la amaba como a nadie más y se sintió fatal.

—Ya no llores más, Chris... eres tan joven y tan bonita... encontrarás a alguien que te ame y estoy segura que tendrás muchos niños hermosos.

—Por ahora me conformo con los tuyos.—Le sonrió entre lágrimas recuperando su carisma y humor.

—Oye... ¿tardarán mucho mamá y papá?

—No lo sé... se fueron desde anoche porque mamá se puso mal y desde entonces papá ni siquiera contesta el teléfono y tampoco me dejó acompañarlo...

—Ellos no cambian, siempre han sido así... sólo esperemos que mamá esté bien...— Dijo Candy con tristeza recordando todos los años perdidos.

—Bueno, Candy, yo tengo que irme a la uni, estás en casa.

—Ve tranquila.

—Te amo.— Le dijo Christie y le dejó un sonoro beso en su mejilla que hizo a Candy soreir, como en los viejos tiempos. Candy se quedó tumbada en la cama pensando y acariciando su barriga, pensando si debía llamar a Terry... pero recordó que tenía una situación con Annie y decidió esperar un poco más. Fue a la cocina y abrió la nevera, sacó mayonesa, lechuga, tomate, queso, repollo y jamón luego de ver el delicioso pan recién horneado que reposaba sobre la mesa y al cual dejaron descuidadamente a su vista. Lavó los vegetales y le puso un poco de sal y vinagre. Cortó un gran pedazo de pan y lo abrió, luego de untarle la mayonesa y meterle todos los ingredientes que sacó, lo colocó sobre la plancha y se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja.

—¿Cree que este sandwich sea una buena elección, Doc?— Se dijo sonriendo mientras lo atacaba, recordando el afán de Terry porque se alimentara bien y las grandes cantidades de comida que la hacía comerse. Cuando terminó su almuerzo volvió a la habitación y decidió meterse un rato en la laptop de su hermana. Se encontró con varios emails de promociones y tonterías y mientras los borraba, llegó otro. Uno de Terry y su corazón dio un vuelco.

* * *

**Para: Candice White**

**De: Terrence Grandchester**

**Asunto: Mis motivos**

* * *

**Hola Pecosa insolente**

**_Espero que para esta hora ya hayas almorzado porque si no_**

**_me apareceré en tu casa y te haré comer toda la despensa,_**

**_poco me importa si aún no deseas verme._**

**_Bueno, ya iré al punto._**

**_Lo primero que quiero que sepas es que te amo_**

**_con toda mi alma y todo mi corazón, así como amo_**

**_a ese bebé que está creciendo dentro de ti. Quería que supieras_**

**_que si mentí acerca de nuestra relación, mis sentimientos_**

_**siempre fueron los mismos, yo siempre te he amado**_

_**desde ese día que tropecé contigo y te causé esa mala impresión.**_

_**Antes de conocerte, Candy, yo no tenía ganas de vivir**_

_**estaba amargado, solo, desesperado porque no superaba**_

_**la pérdida de mi esposa y mis hijos y entonces...**_

_**tuve la dicha de tropezarme contigo esa tarde y fuiste luz**_

_**a mis ojos. Creció en mí un gran afán por abordarte,**_

_**deslumbrarte, conocerte y en pocos días, adorarte.**_

_**Tú estabas siempre a la defensiva,**_

_**arisca como una gatita, pero yo veía mucho más que eso.**_

_**Tus ojitos tristes, guardando siempre una gran pena**_

_**insistí hasta que me convertí en una verdadera**_

_**y absoluta molestia, pero...**_

_**finalmente te convencí y me gané tu amistad**_

_**y poco a poco tu confianza.**_

_**Conocí tus lágrimas, tus miedos, tus sonrisas**_

_**y fui llenándome de ti cada día, me ibas enamorando más y más.**_

_**¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?**_

_**Fue bajo la lluvia, besé tus bellos labios mojados y fríos,**_

_**los labios más dulces que hubiera probado y en ese momento**_

_**te robaste mi alma por siempre**_

_**y he sido por siempre tuyo y he vivido sólo para amarte y complacerte.**_

_**Me dolía saber que habías sufrido, que te habían herido sin razón**_

_**y lo peor...**_

_**saber que alguien se había atrevido a golpear a un ángel**_

_**tan dulce y tan frágil y sólo pensé en protegerte**_

_**protegerte contra el mundo y no ver más esa tristeza**_

_**que nublaba siempre tus ojitos grandes y hermosos,**_

_**también veía en ellos travesura, tu irresistible insolencia.**_

_**Vi que a pesar de todo me temías, me apartabas cuando me acercaba**_

_**como si fuera a golpearte, creyéndome capaz de lastimarte**_

_**y eso me dolía profundamente, pero luego...**_

_**tú misma tomabas mi mano y te acariciabas con ella,**_

_**yo cerraba mis ojos ante el contacto, tu piel tan suave**_

_**sin estrenar, sin conocer la magia de las caricias.**_

_**Poco a poco me dejaste entrar en tu vida y cuando**_

_**fuiste mía y sólo mía yo fui el hombre más feliz de la tierra.**_

_**Tenerte para mí, ser el primero en tu vida**_

_**fue el regalo más grande y llevo esa noche en mi memoria**_

_**supe que serías por siempre mi mujer**_

_**porque mientras yo aún respire**_

_**tú serás mía.**_

_**Me diste los mejores momentos de mi vida,**_

_**volverme a enamorar, volver a reir, a soñar**_

_**me salvaste de mí mismo y te amo más que a mi propia vida.**_

_**Cuando te hice la propuesta estaba muy nervioso,**_

_**pensé que tal vez no aceptarías**_

_**y cuando gritaste sí y coloqué el anillo en tu dedo**_

_**me brilló todo el mundo,**_

_**todo lo que yo amaba y quería estaba delante de mí,**_

_**tenía pelo rubio, enormes ojos verdes,**_

_**pecas traviesas y una jugosa boca insolente.**_

_**Entonces te apartaste de mí por unos minutos,**_

_**no quería dejarte sola, pero alguien me abordó**_

_**y tú te alejaste de mí y sólo sé que escuché un golpe,**_

_**un frenazo y un agudo grito de negación salió de mi garganta.**_

_**Cuando te vi tirada en la calle, inconciente**_

_**con tu cabeza y rostro lleno de sangre yo pensé que**_

_**estaba muerto en ese momento, quería morirme**_

_**de pensar que otra vez la vida me quitaba lo que más amaba.**_

_**Me acerqué a ti y vi que tenías pulso y en ese momento,**_

_**llegaba contigo al hospital dispuesto a venderle**_

_**mi alma al mismo diablo sin con eso conseguía que tú**_

_**abrieras tus ojos,**_

_**volver a mi mirarme en ellos.**_

_**Estuve en esa agonía durante días porque no despertabas,**_

_**tus ojos no se abrían para darme su alegría**_

_**y al sexto día... por fin regresaste de tu largo sueño**_

_**y me miraste tan perdida. Pensé que era el letargo**_

_**del largo sueño, los traumas... pero no...**_

_**fue con mucho dolor que me enteré que no me reconocías**_

_**y se me quebró el mundo en ese momento.**_

_**No sabes las fuerzas que tuve que reunir para fingir**_

_**ante ti... tú, mi amor, mi vida, no me reconocías.**_

_**Yo como Doctor, no podía presionarte ni soltarte**_

_**quién era yo en tu vida así nada más, sobre todo**_

_**por tu histérica reacción.**_

_**Pensé decirte la verdad muchas veces, antes de que dejaras**_

_**el hospital, cuando te veía tan desesperada por**_

_**no tener a nadie, tratando de recordar al prometido**_

_**que te había abandonado, pero era difícil para mí.**_

_**Porque Candy, yo quería que tú me recordaras**_

_**que recordaras que me amabas, yo no quería decirte**_

_**quién era yo y que te vieras en la obligación de quererme**_

_**o aceptarme porque era lo único que tenías,**_

_**yo quería que los sentimientos nacieran en ti**_

_**naturalmente,**_

_**que te enamoraras de mí de a poco y no por presión,**_

_**yo no quería imponerte que me quisieras,**_

_**quería que fueras tú que lo decidieras.**_

_**Perdóname por esa mentira que se volvió tan grande**_

_**tan grande como mi amor por ti,**_

_**yo quería que me vieras con amor y no como un**_

_**compromiso.**_

_**Sólo recuerda que siempre he sido yo, tu prometido**_

_**tu doctor, tu amor, todos esos soy yo y en todos**_

_**esos personajes te he amado y te amo.**_

_**Seguiré esperándote, a ti y al bebé que en estos momentos**_

_**muero por acariciarlos a ambos.**_

_**No sé cómo tú lo imaginas, pero yo sólo veo a una**_

_**pequeña pecosa insolente con el pelito rizo y enredado,**_

_**hermosa como su mami.**_

_**Quiero que estén aquí conmigo, quiero cuidarlos**_

_**amarlos y consentirlos.**_

_**P.S.D. No olvides avisarme de tu primera ecografía.**_

_**quiero conocerlo también.**_

_**Tu mentiroso Doctor**_

_**Terrence Grandchester**_

* * *

Los ojos de Candy estaban llenos de lágrimas que caían y morían en sus labios. Pudo verlo todo tan claro como el agua. Él siempre estuvo con ella, se preocupó y la cuidó como nadie y a pesar de sus mentiras... ella se puso en su lugar, si el amnésico fuera él y despertara un día y no la recordara, que olvidara que la amaba y se le encogió el pecho.

—Terry...— Murmuró secándose las lágrimas. Tomó su celular inmediatamente para marcarle, pero en ese justo momento sonó. Era una llamada de Alex.

—Hola. ¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasó? Dame la dirección.— Candy anotó rápido las indicaciones y olvidando el asunto con Terry salió disparada hacia el hospital donde se encontraba su mamá. Caminó casi volando y se encontró con su padre y sus hermanos.

—¡Papá! Aquí estoy.— Lo abrazó y lo besó y luego a Alex.

—¿Cómo sigue mamá?

—Ha ido empeorando, Candy. Los médicos están con ella ahora... había tenido un paro respiratorio y...— La voz de su padre se rompió en llanto y Candy se quedó abrazándolo mientras esperaban en la sala. Los cuatro unidos como la familia que antes fueron, aunque esta vez estaban unidos ante el dolor.

—¿Familiares de Annette White?— Preguntó de pronto un doctor de pelo negro, en sus treinta y tantos con gesto abatido. Todos se incorporaron de golpe.

—Yo soy su esposo.— Dijo Malcom White con ansiedad y los hermanos sólo se apretaban la mano.

—Hicimos todo lo posible, señor White. Lo lamento mucho...

El padre de Candy cayó de rodillas al suelo y su llanto era inaudible, se veía la derrota mientras que los hermanos lloraban amargamente, el llanto de Candy y Christine era bastante audible.

—¡No! No... ¿por qué ahora? ¿por qué ahora que había vuelto a quererme?— Decía Candy en un llanto que desgarraba el alma.

—Tranquilízate, Candy, por favor... eso le hace daño al bebé.— Trataba de consolarla su hermano aunque él mismo se encontraba en carne viva.

Candy se puso tan mal que su hermano tuvo que llevarla hasta la casa mientras su padre y su hermana permanecían en el hospital para luego hacer los trámites fúnebres.

—Tengo que regresar junto a papá, Candy. Por favor, quédate aquí tranquila y cuida bien de mi sobrino.— Ella asintió, él besó su frente y se marchó. Ella de pronto recordó que nunca llegó a llamar a Terry y lo necesitaba tanto en ese momento. Necesitaba de su amor, de su apoyo. Le marcó.

—¡Terry!— Dijo al teléfono con la voz apagada.

—Candy... ¿estás bien?

—No, Terry... yo... te necesito.

Terry llegó volando porque en quince minutos estaba en la puerta de Candy.

—¡Terry!— Se lanzó a sus brazos corriendo, llorando a lágrima viva, un llanto tan lastimero, tan atroz.

—Estoy aquí, preciosa, estoy aquí.— La abrazó fuerte y la besó por todo su rostro desesperadamente.

—La perdí, Terry, perdí a mi mami... ella me quería otra vez y ahora la perdí otra vez.—Lloraba hecha pedazos, sin tregua y Terry no encontraba qué hacer, tenía el alma estrujada mientras sostenía su débil cuerpo que parecía no poder cargar con tanto dolor.

—Sé lo que se siente, Candy. Sé lo que es perder a quien amas, pero, por favor, linda... trata de calmarte por el bebé. No le gustará ver a su mami triste, anda, ¿sí?— Ella tenía la cabeza enterrada en su pecho y asintió con la respiración cortada mientras él se sentaba en un sofá con ella en su regazo como una niña vulnerable y frágil.

—Piensa que tu mami ahora está en un lugar mejor, lejos de todo el sufrimiento, de las enfermedades y el dolor humano. Y piensa que... aunque acabas de perder una vida, hay otra que apenas comienza y está justo aquí, para llenarte y hacerte feliz.— Señaló su vientre y luego tomó su rostro con ambas manos para mirarla directo, ella con sus ojos rojos e hinchados y él los besó y volvió abrazarla fuerte.

**Tres días después**

—Amados hermanos, estamos aquí para darle el último adiós a Annette White. Sabemos que ahora su alma encuentra la paz y el reposo, ajena al dolor, al sufrimiento y mora cerca del Señor.

Un cura se encargaba del entierro y había un pequeño estrado donde se expresaban las últimas palabras por los familiares. Candy estaba junto a Terry sin para de llorar, especialmente con las palabras que prontunciaron su padre y sus hermanos. Entonces llegó el turno de ella y respirando profundo, Terry le infundió valor y se puso de pie.

—Buenos días. Quería agradecer a todos los amigos que han hecho acto de presencia para acompañarnos en nuestro duelo, en especial a mi marido. Este es un momento que... aunque muchas veces lo presentimos, nunca estamos preparados para despedir a quién tanto se ama. Yo, aunque tarde, quiero dejar saber a mi madre, con la esperanza de que pueda escucharlo y tal vez desde arriba me sonría... que la amo y que la amé siempre a pesar de nuestras diferencias, que siempre admiré su temple y su lucha para mantener a flote a la familia. Quería darle las gracias porque aún con todos sus defectos me amó, me educó, me guió y me formó y me dio dos hermanos maravillosos. Siempre la hecharé de menos y... cuando llegue ese día en que Dios me mande a buscar... espero encontrarme con ella y que pueda ver en mis ojos cuánto la amo y la extraño. Adiós mamita. Descansa en paz.— Dijo finalmente hasta que se le quebró la voz.

**Una semana después**

—Me alegra ver por fin una sonrisa en ti, preciosa.— Le dijo Terry a Candy mientras ella se ponía unos aretes y sonreía sin razón, deslumbrándolo.

—Soñé con mamá... un sueño hermoso, me habló.

—¿Ah sí?— Él le sonrió de lado, levantando una ceja, mostrando su hermoso hoyuelo en la mejilla y sentándose de lado sobre el buró.

—Sí. Estaba sonriendo y estaba como antes, cuando estaba sana y hermosa... me dijo que estaba feliz y me habló de mi bebé, me dijo que la bendición sería muy grande.— Aunque sus ojos estaban aguados, ella sonreía.

—Me alegra que empieces aceptarlo así, muñeca preciosa.— Le dio un beso y se quedó chocando su nariz con la de ella por unos segundos.

—¿Nos vamos, hermosa?

—No puedo esperar.

Llegaron al centro donde Candy obtendría su primera ecografía, la cual había sido pospuesta por razón de los compromisos del entierro de su madre.

—¡Oh Dios! Estos casos no son muy frecuentes...

—¿Qué pasa?— Le preguntó Terry alarmado a la mujer que realizaba la ecografía y miraba con asombro el monitor.

—¿Pasa algo con mi bebé?— Preguntó Candy aterrada.

—No, linda. Es que... aquí hay tres bebés. Sí, tres latidos, tres cuerpecitos, tres bebés. ¡Felicidades!

Candy y Terry se quedaron mirándose uno a otro sin poder hablar.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que a pesar de los tragos amargos hayan podido disfrutar de este capítulo y hayan despejados las dudas, si alguna. Bueno, como pueden ver, ya no queda nada para el final.**

**Estén pendientes porque habrá un maratón de este fic, tengo toda la intención de terminarlo hoy porque... quiero dedicarme a las otras dos historias las cuales ansío también terminar porque ya tengo otro bebé en mente y no quiero empezarlo hasta que finalice todos los fics en los que estoy trabajando.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios:**

**kary klais, Iris Adriana, Amy C.L, normis rosas, linda. berenice. 14, Olgaliz, dulce maria, LizCarter, luz Rico, Prisiterry, Resplandor de la Luna, Katty White, Dali, dulce lu, paola odalis, Rose Grandchester, norma Rodriguez, Nerckka, marla88, lupita1797, WISAL, 1997, zucastillo**

**Un beso**

**Wendy**


	22. Triple bendición

**La pasión tiene memoria**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 22 Triple bendición**

* * *

—¿Tres? ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Tres! ¿Me regalan uno?

—Cálmate, Annie. No voy a regalarte ninguno, si quieres uno, hazlo.— Annie le hizo un puchero a Terry mientras Candy reía. Estaban reunidos en la casa de Terry y faltaban los familiares de Candy y los padres de Terry con su hermano.

—Buenas tardes.— Saludó el padre de Candy junto con sus hijos.

—¡Candy! Felicidades, hermana. ¡Qué emoción! Voy a ser tía tres veces.

—Así es. Estamos triplemente felices.

—Doc, usted es mi ídolo. De que le atina, le atina.

—¡Christie!

—Ay Candy, no te hagas, admite que la inseminación fue un triple éxito.

—¿Inseminación? ¿Me perdí de algo?— Preguntó Annie que no entendía.

—No le hagas caso, Annie. Mi Doc no necesita ninguna inseminación, me ha quedado triplemente claro lo potente que está.

—Oigan, no sé si se han olvidado, pero yo estoy aquí. Dejen de hablar así de mi virilidad. Me sonrojo.— Todos rieron en ese momento hasta que llegaron los Grandchester.

—Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes, mamá, papá, Tommy. Él es mi suegro, Malcom, mi cuñada Christine...— Tommy, el hermano de Terry se quedó en mamalandia cuando vio a Christie la cual le sonrió con su encanto y coquetería habitual, se había quedad idiotizado.

—Señores, mis padres, Eleanor y Richard Grandchester, mi hermanito Tommy.

—Mucho gusto.— Se saludaron y Christine se puso roja cuando Tommy repitió con ella el mismo saludo que le dio a Candy la primera vez que la vio, se quedó con la mejilla temblando como una adolescente.

—Y bueno, a Annie ya la conocen.

—Yo no. Nunca nos presentaron.— Annie se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos cuando reparó realmente en Alexander, el guapo rubio que ahora lucía su corte militar.

—Tienes razón, no nos presentaron. Soy Anna Grandchester.— Le extendió la mano, pero no fue suficiente, él besó su mejilla al igual que hiciera Tommy con su hermanita. Terry se quedó mirando a Annie muy serio.

—¿Celos de hermano mayor?— Le susurró Candy con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Claro que no. Ella es mayor, que haga lo que quiera.

—Sí, como no. Conosco esa mirada, Doc.

—Lo que vas a conocer son mis palmadas en tu trasero como sigas insinuando que estoy celoso.— Le respondió igual de bajito.

—Estoy ansiosa por ello, Doc, pero... usted dijo que eso sería cuando de a luz y falta mucho.

—Mejor todavía, así sigues acumulándolas.—Él sonrió con malicia y ella se mordió el labio ante lo excitante de la idea, pero su sala estaba llena de gente, ya habría tiempo para todo.

—Es un placer compartir con ustedes esta bonita tarde. Gracias por invitarnos. Candy... te ves hermosa, radiante.

—Gracias señor Grandchester.

—Oh, dime Richard, aquí la única vieja es Eleanor.— La señora se puso roja de vergüenza porque estaba ante personas que no conocía y le dio un codazo a Richard.

—Mi insolente esposo tiene razón, Candy, te ves radiante. Bueno, me gustaría saber a qué se debe la reunión...

—¡Mamá! ¿Aún no lo sabes?— Preguntó Annie con asombro y reclamo.

—No, Anna, no lo sé. ¿Serías tan amable de decírmelo ya que pareces muy informada?

—La razón de esta visita, mamá, es que la familia crecerá más de lo que te imaginas.— Dijo Terry y los Grandchester estaban expectativos.

—Eso lo tengo claro, Candy está embarazada, ¿no?

—Sí. Queremos darle la noticia de la futura llegada de nuestros hijos.

—¿Hijos?— Preguntó la señora con desconcierto.

—Si mamá. La cigüeña vino con triple encargo.— Sonrió Terry acariciando la barriguita de Candy, ya no tan plana a pesar de tener sólo tres meses de gestación, eran cuatro personas compartiendo un mismo cuerpo.

—¿Triple? ¡Oh Dios! ¿Quieres decir que...?

—Que espero tres angelitos, señora. Tres hermosos bebés que llegarán el próximo otoño.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Felicidades! Felicidades, hijo, Candy...— Una llorosa Eleanor se acercó a su hijo y le dio el abrazo más cálido que le hubiera dado en sus treinta y dos años.

—Es una bendición grande, hija. Felicidades. Tu madre estaría muy contenta...— Dijo su padre con los ojos aguados al igual que los de sus hermanos.

—Yo espero estar aquí nuevamente para conocerlos, Candy.

—Pues más te vale, Alex, porque eres uno de los padrinos.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú.

—Bueno, pues si no hay más remedio... nah, mentira, será un honor, hermanita.

La familia disfrutó de charlas amenas, refrigerios y finalmente cada quién se fue a casa, dejando sola a la parejita con sus planes y sueños.

—Candy...

—Humm..

—Quería decirte que gracias por estar aquí, por quedarte a pesar de todo y por... esta dicha tan grande que siento, que me has dado... yo siempre quise tener mi familia, imaginé siempre un par de niños corriendo por ahí, pero nunca, nunca pensé que llegarían tres y juntitos, es increíble, maravilloso.— En la habitación, él se deleitaba consintiendo y sobando la barriga de Candy mientras ella sonreía y lo adoraba, adoraba esos cuatro seres más que su propia vida.

—Yo soy quién te debe todo, Terry. Desde el principio, enseñarme el amor, el respeto, todo lo que somos capaces de hacer por amor. Me has devuelto la confianza en mí, me has amado de una manera que nadie lo ha hecho y lo más grande... estos tres corazoncitos que laten dentro de mí. Soy muy feliz, Terry. Inmensamente feliz.

—No es sufuciente para mí, Candy. Quiero que seas aún más feliz. Dedicaré mi vida a ello.

Se quedó observándola mientras ella le sonreía con tanta dulzura y de pronto sus bocas estaban unidas, se besaban y ella hundía sus dedos en su pelo y se dejaba amar. Él era capaz de besarla hasta en el alma. Así mismo acostada le bajó la falda hasta que cayera al piso y ella alzó los brazos para que se deshiciera también de la blusa y disfrutó de sus pechos libres, llenos, lozanos.

—Ámame, Terry... ámame como sólo tú sabes hacerlo.— Le solicitó ella mientras él andaba perdido en los montes de sus pechos y ella se volvía toda espasmos y sensaciones.

—Nunca, Candy, nunca me cansaré de amarte.— Le dijo recorriendo con besos su cuerpo, su vientre, dejando un rastro húmedo por su piel. Se emocionó tanto con ella, con su nuevo cuerpo donde crecía su más grande bendición, que se deshizo de su propia ropa para luego volver a su cuerpo.

—Te tengo tantas ganas, Candy. Tantas ganas de poseerte ahora...

—Hazlo, por favor, yo tampoco puedo esperar más.— Contestó jadeando y entonces él se arrodilló entre sus piernas, haciendo que éstas rodearan su cintura y suavemente se deslizó en su interior.

—Ohh... Candy... siempre estás tan deliciosa... tan preparada para mí... te amo...— Los ojos de Terry estaban oscurecidos y extasiados mientras entraba y salía de ella, era un ritmo suave, pero que los mantenía ardientes y delirantes.

—Terry... no pares de moverte, no ahora, por favor... ohhh...

—Aunque quisiera no podría parar, cariño, no ahora... ahh...— La sensación se extendió y se volvió más violenta, las embestidas aumentaron, lo mismo que sus gritos y jadeos.

—Terry... ohh... ¡Dios! ahhh... ahhh... ahhhhhh...—Enloqueció de pronto, estalló, el orgasmo fue desorbitante, se quedó exhausta, sin aire, sin respiración. No paraba de jadear, de convulsionar, su cuerpo estaba poseído.

—Candy... ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué rico!— Los ojos de Terry se quedaron en blanco y se dejó ir. Se liberó y la sintió más suya que nunca.

—Eres el mejor amante, Doctor, prometido mentiroso del mundo. Y te amo. Soy tuya. Siempre, Doc, siempre.

—Y tú eres la mujer más maravillosa, ardiente y paciente más insolente que haya tenido jamás y te amo, más que a mí, más que a todo.

Candy se quedó dormida, pero él no, él pasó el resto de la tarde velando su sueño, viviendo cada gesto suyo, acariciándola, adorando cada moriqueta que hacía al dormir. Disfrutó verla de ladito, vuelta un ovillo. Era pequeña, delicada y hermosa. Amaba todo de ella.

Candy despertó un par de horas después y recuperada de todas sus energías.

—Buenas noches, dormilona.

—Buenas noches, Doc.

—¿Cómo se siente la mami más linda y sexy?

—Hambrienta. Tenemos mucha hambre, Terry.

—Mmm... ya es un poco tarde... ¿te apetece una pizza?

—No... pizza no... yo quiero... quiero la misma pasta que me hizo "mi prometido" en nuestra primera noche de amor...

—¿Vas a poner a este pobre hombre a cocinar a esta hora?

—Pero es que... se nos antoja... de verdad.— Le hizo un puchero.

—Tú y tus hijos serán mi perdición.— Le dijo besándola y luego se fue a la cocina mientras ella se daba un baño y se desperezaba.

—Candy, ya está lista tu pasta... ¿qué buscas?

—Mi anillo, Terry. Lo dejé aquí, siempre lo dejo aquí y no aparece.

—Búscalo luego amor, seguro lo dejaste en otra parte y no te acuerdas...

—No, Terry, siempre lo dejo ahí, en ese cofrecito.

—Si se perdió te compro otro.

—¡No! ¡Quiero ese! Fue el primero que me diste y el único para mí.— Se puso histérica y siguió buscando por todas partes rabiando y haciendo berrinches.

—Candy... creo que es demasiado tarde para que desarmes toda la habitación buscando tu anillo. Ya aparecerá. Ahora, ven a comer.

—Pero es que...

—Pero nada. Ven.— La tomó de la mano y refunfuñando fueron al comedor donde ya Terry había dispuesto los dos platos y jugo.

—Está muy rica... mmm... ¿hay más?

—Candy... llevas ya dos platos... no quiero que te duela la panza después.

—Es tu culpa. Nadie te manda a cocinar tan rico.

—Pues yo tengo otros planes... un postre que te gusta mucho...

—¿En serio? No me digas que...

—Sí.

—¡Chessecake! Mmmm. Pero... ¿no había otro pedazo más grande?— Terry puso los ojos en blanco y sonreía. Estaba disfrutando mucho de esa etapa. Se la estaban pasando increíble, hablaban un rato mientras reposaban hasta que una canción instrumental comenzó a sonar.

—¿La recuerdas?

—Sí... la bailamos esa noche... en que me preparaste la cena y... me entregué a ti...— Sonrió con la cara rojita por los recuerdos.

—Ven.— Se puso de pie y le extendió la mano. Entre risas volvieron a bailar esa canción. Así mismo en pijamas, felices y riendo como tontos.

**Una semana después**

Candy se había ido de compras con Annie y Christine desde temprano y regresó a la casa a las ocho de la noche cargada de paquetes, los que le cabían en las manos porque el resto estaba en la cajuela y en la parte de atrás del carro. Toda la casa estaba oscura y no había rastros de Terry.

—¿Terry?— Preguntó mientra encendía la luz, pero para su sorpresa no era la luz de siempre, se encendieron varias luces muy tenues, blancas y rojas que le dieron al salón un aspecto mágico. Todo el piso estaba lleno de pétalos de rosa y ramilletes de dulces Candies por todas partes, el aroma inundaba todo el lugar.

—Terry...

—Estoy aquí.— Se sobresaltó al ver que él la abrazaba desde atrás y dejaba un beso en su cuello que la hizo estremecer.

—Terry... todo está tan hermoso... nunca dejas de sorprenderme...—Dijo con las manos en su rostro en un gesto de asombro y los ojos aguados.

—Eso espero, cariño, sorprenderte siempre. Te amo.

—Yo también te...

—¿Qué dices?— Gritó Terry porque el sonido de un motor volvía a interrumpirlos como de costumbre. El helicóptero poseía un motor más potente ahora. Terry lo manejaba con el control remoto hasta acercarlo a Candy y lo dejó quieto en el aire mientras ella seguía poniendo su cara de asombro, ese asombro casi infantil, como si estuviera en Disney, en el castillo de Cenicienta.

—Ohh...— Exclamó cuando el helicóptero extendía otro letrerillo, pero este decía: **_¿Te casarías conmigo?_**— Sus lágrimas escaparon, pero eso no fue todo. Un fino hilo fue descendiendo desde la altura en que volaba el pequeño helicóptero hasta posarse en la mano extendida de Candy. Amarrado a ese hilo estaba el anillo que había estado buscando por días.

—¡Terry! Tú lo has tenido todo este tiempo.

—Aún espero su respuesta, señorita.— Le dijo levantando su ceja arrogante mientras desataba el anillo.

—Sí. Mil veces sí.

**Seis meses después**

—Ya sólo falta uno, Candice, no te rindas.

—Estoy... estoy agotada...— Decía ella casi sin voz luego de haber podido alumbrar a sus dos primeros bebés. Apretaba la mano de Terry que la había estado acompañado en todo momento. Lloraba de emoción, tuvo la dicha de cargar a las criaturas un momento antes de que los limpiaran.

—Tú puedes hacerlo, mi amor.— Le dijo y besó su frente empapada en sudor.

—Ahhhhh... Ahhhhhhhhhh...— Dio una gran pujada y luego cayó hacia atrás rendida, pero alumbró a su niña. Tuvo dos niños, Dylan y Adrián, hermosos, casi idénticos de pelo castaño y ojos verdes y finalmente la pecosita que ansiaba Terry, Dylanis Adriana en honor a sus dos hermanitos con una matita rubia de rizos y ojazos azules como su papi. El trío llegó al mundo a las cinco de la madrugada, perfectamente sanos y bellísimos como sus padres.

—Espera tu turno, Dylan.— El pequeño no paraba de llorar esperando su comida, era el más glotón mientras que Adrián dormía en su cunida de hospital apaciblemente y Dylanis disfrutaba del pecho de su madre ajena a todo el desórden de la perreta de su hermano.

—Creo que esto es de locos, Candy.

—La locura y el amor siempre van de la mano.— Le contestó ella sonriendo y luego le pasó a la pecosita para que él le sacara los gases mientras ella le daba a Dylan su segunda ración.

—Te amo, Candy. A los cuatro. Son mi bendición más grande.

—También lo amamos, Doc.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**¡Hola otra vez!**

**Mil gracias a todas las que han seguido esta historia que hoy ha llegado a su fin. Sus comentarios, todos ellos, fueron muy gratos, su apoyo, compañía, halagos críticas constructivas que me han hecho mejorar cada vez, gracias por su Amistad y compañía, las aprecio mucho, de verdad.**

**Esto es un maratón, ¿quieren el epílogo? Ustedes Mandan.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios:**

**Betk Grandchester, 1997, Rose Grandchester, zucastillo, luz rico, Olga, Dali, ABI DE BROWER, Iris Adriana, Amy C.L, Nerckka, Rebeca, vero, Maria De Jesus L H, maria 1972, Lulú G., dulce lu, Pau7980, norma Rodriguez, WISAL**

**Un beso enorme desde Puerto Rico, Isla Del Encanto.**

**Wendy**


	23. Epílogo

**La pasión tiene memoria**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Epílogo**

* * *

—Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.— Entre millones de aplausos y lágrimas de alegría, Candy y Terry pudieron unir sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio un año después del nacimiento de sus trillizos. Terry en smokin lucía impecable, todo un galán de treinta y cuatro años y Candy como una verdadera reina, su vestido de novia espectacular y sexy y su peinado era una elaborada trenza con diminutas rosas blancas incrustadas en casi todo su cabello. Alexander era el padrino y Annie la madrina, eran pareja actualmente, fue amor a primera vista, harta de encontrar patanes, ella no dudó en aceptarlo. La dama de honor era Christine quien mantenía una bonita amistad con Tommy, pero él aún estaba luchando porque ella lo aceptara, sin embargo, no la presionaba, sabía que estaba herida y él le estaba dando el tiempo de sanar mientras juntos vivían momentos preciosos, sabían que la unión amorosa sólo sería cuestión de tiempo. Candy tuvo la dicha de ser entregada en el altar por su padre, quien lloró de emoción, de orgullo, algo que pensó que nunca podría realizar y no se sabía cuál de los dos estaba más felices.

Los pequeños Grandchester estaban hermosos, en su primer añito eran tres tormentitas caminando por el lugar, Dylanis era toda una princesita, la consentida y contaba con dos paladines, sus pequeños y celosos hermanos que nunca permitían que otros niños se le acercaran. Tan pequeños y celosos, tan Grandchester. Retozaban en las rodillas de sus abuelos

—¡El ramo! ¡El ramo!— Gritaban y Candy de espaldas lo lanzó. Fue un momento gracioso, pues Christine y Annie se quedaron con el ramo en las manos, ambas lo agarraron a la vez y se hecharon a reir.

—Te daré la guerra, cuñada.— Le dijo Christie a Annie sonriendo.

—Acepto el reto.

Llegó el momento de la fiesta y Terry y Candy compartieron la mesa con los Grandchester, los pequeños aprovecharon ese momento con sus padres. Dylan y Adrían se pegaron a Candy y a pesar de tener ya un año, aún buscaban sus pechos, mientras que Dylanis rápido buscaba los brazos de su papi.

—Mis amores, hoy no hay pecho para ustedes. Tomen de su botella.— Dylan era el más cabezota y formó una perreta mientras seguía buscando sus pechos a como diera lugar, Adrián era más callado, pero estaba tratando de pegarse también.

—Son irresistibles los pechos de mami, ¿verdad?

—¡Terry!

—Sólo digo la verdad. Tienes a tres hombres locos por ellos.

—Terry, por favor... cállate.— Le dijo ella nerviosa y roja pensando que alguien en la mesa podía escucharlo, pero él seguía sonriendo y mirándola con malicia mientras subía y bajaba las cejas y le guiñaba el ojo.

—Ya. Vengan ustedes para acá. Mami dijo que no hay pecho hoy. Espero que ese castigo sólo sea para ustedes porque yo pienso disfrutar de sus pechos toda la noche...

—¡Terry! Si sigues diciendo esas cosas delante de los niños...

—Tienen un año, Candy, ¡por Dios!

—¡No importa!

—Sabes que te mentí cuando dije que eras más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras...

—No me sorprende, siendo usted un mentiroso de primera...

—Cuando estás así rojita de coraje eras irresistible. Hermosa y sexy y yo te quisiera quitar toda esa insolencia a nalgadas...

—Terry... ya... ya basta, tus padres podrían escucharte...— Le susurró mirando hacia ellos, pero estaban muy ocupados comiendo.

—¿Nerviosa como colegiala, señora Grandchester?

—¿Y usted con las hormonas revueltas como un adolescente, Doc?

La fiesta culminó y Terry y Candy se dirigían a su hotel, sólo sería una estadía de tres días debido a los niños. Cuando Candy entró a la habitación, una de las suits más grandes y lujosas, iba en los brazos de Terry quién tenía esa tradicional fantasía. El alumbrado, las sábanas, todo era un mágico y romántico encanto. Había una mesita con un jarrón lleno de las dulces Candies.

—Toma las flores, preciosa. Vamos a recrear nuestra primera vez.— Y así Candy lo hizo mientras Terry la despojaba de su vestido, encontrándose con una sensual y fina lencería de encaje y esta vez no le soltó el pelo, le encantó esa trenza cubierta de pequeñas rosas blancas.

—¿Le gusta lo que ve, Doc?

—Me fascina. No sabe cuánto lo disfrutaré.— Inmediatamente puso atención en sus piernas que con los ligueros y los tacones eran impresionantes, lo encendieron. Las besó y luego le quitó los tacones para dejar un camino de beso hasta sus muslos. La parte de arriba traía un corsé el cual resaltaba su cintura y sus pechos ahora más grandes y hermosos.

—Quiero que te pongas aquí de rodillas, pequeña insolente.— Con la mirada ardiendo le señaló la cama y ella se arrodilló inclinando el trasero deliberadamente. Estaba totalmente al descubierto, un gran detalle de su lencería.

—¿Sabe cuántas nalgadas ha acumulado usted hasta ahora?

—No lo sé, Doc, pero espero que me las pueda dar toditas.

—Cuente con eso, pero antes, quisiera disfrutar de la vista de este hermoso trasero. Y de muchas cosas más.— Se arrodilló detrás de ella y comenzó a mordisquear, besar y lamer sus nalgas mientras introducía un dedo en ella, haciéndola gritar inmediatamente.

—Ohh... cómo es que siempre cosigues que yo... ahhh...

—Usted es la maestra aquí, usted dígamelo.— Le dijo, pero ella no pudo hablar porque en la misma posición introdujo en ella su lengua. Chupando deliberadamente su clítoris, sintiendo como se agrandaba y se erguía.

—Ohh... ahh... así mi amor, así mismo... ohh...

—¿Y así?— Le preguntó dándole una sonora nalgada.

—Ohh, sí, así... ahhh...— Seguía torturándola con su lengua y dándole nalgadas hasta que con un fuerte grito ella cantó su orgasmo derramándose como nunca.

—No, no, no, cariño. Quédate así mismo. Quiero tomarte así mismo... y darte tu otra ración de nalgadas.—Se quitó la ropa apresuradamente y de pie se clavó en ella de una, mientra que seguía en la misma posición, cada embestida venía con una nalgada que la hacía enloquecer. De vez en cuando sostenía su trenza firme y la penetraba fuerte.

—Ohh... Ahhh... Terry...

—Eso es linda, grita, grita mi nombre...— Otra nalgada y una fuerte embestida.

—Ahhh, Terryyyyyyyy... ohh... ohh...— Se había rendido y se dejó ir nuevamente.

—Te amo mi ardiente esposa insolente.— Le dijo luego de llegar también y terminar sobre ella, sin fuerzas, con los efectos de un climax desgarrador.

—Yo también te amo, mi insaciable dios del sexo.

Reposaban uno en brazos del otro, en las sábanas de seda y entre las rosas blancas, tal como sucediera en la primera vez.

—Eres mi bendición, Candy. Y eres toda mía. Tú y mis bebés son mi vida.

—Tú eres mi más grande dicha. Mi doctor favorito. Repitiría esta historia una y mil veces, me tropezaría contigo en todas las ocaciones y perdería mi memoria cien veces más si me va atender un doctor tan guapo y sexy como usted.

—MMmm... ¿También repetirías lo de los bebés en un par de años?

—¿Un par de años?

—Sí. Supongo que debe ser muy pronto para ti... tienes tres pequeños huracanes de un año que aún reclaman tus pechos...

—No creo que duremos un par de años, Doc.

—Lo digo por ti, porque a lo mejor sería...

—Si usted pensaba eso, no debió hacerme el amor con tantas ansias aquella noche en el baño de la casa de sus padres...

—¿Y acaso no lo disfrutaste?

—Mucho, Doc, mucho, tanto que acaba de embarazarme otra vez.

—¿Qué?

—Tiene muy buena puntería, Doc. Estoy de seis semanas.

—¿En serio?

—Ujum...

—Entonces déjame que me siga dedicando a sobrepoblar este país.

—Ohh... mm... Terry...

_**Fin**_

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Hasta aquí llegó el maratón, chicas, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por participar de una más de mis locuras y por su compañía a lo largo de esta gran Aventura. Espero que la hayan disfrutado en grande, tanto como yo al escribirla. Cada historia es mágica para mí, cada una me deja un dulce sabor y buenas amigas, espero que sigamos compartiendo a través de la lectura.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, sus palabras de aliento y su gran cariño y calor. Yo estaré aquí hasta que ustedes digan, mientras mis historias sigan siendo de su agrado y Dios me siga dando la inspiración para seguir escribiendo. Bueno, aún pueden seguirme en "Sálvame, por favor" y "100 Sapos y Terry Grandchester" y luego les platicaré de mi próximo proyecto.**

**Gracias por todo,**

**Wendy Grandchester**


End file.
